


История Терри

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Uzumaki_Kid



Series: ББ-квест [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dystopia, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Мир разделился, когда Терри был еще ребенком и не особо понимал, что происходит. Страна раскололась на две: одна для альф, другая для омег и одни только беты могли жить в обеих.





	История Терри

Мир разделился, когда Терри был еще ребенком и не особо понимал, что происходит. Страна раскололась на две: одна для альф, другая для омег, и одни только беты могли жить в обеих. Для Терри тогда ничего не изменилось — мама-омега осталась с ним, отца он никогда не знал. Пропало несколько соседей и учителей в школе, но их места заняли омеги и беты. Терри не особо разбирался в том, как переселяли всю эту массу. Мир менялся тогда каждый день, и ничего глобального для него в этом не было. Его мир оставался непоколебим. И он вырос со знанием, что альфы — сильные, агрессивные, властные, живут где-то там, за границей. В детстве ему объясняли:это хорошо, что они далеко, и он верил.

***

Терри остановился, замер, прислушиваясь. Он был в переулке не один — кто-то не успел подстроиться под его шаг и по инерции сделал свой. Это не было эхом. В переулке было темно, Терри тут каждый вечер срезал дорогу к дому, и никогда не было проблем. До него только теперь дошло, что переулок глухой, в него не выходит ни одного окна. Да и свернуть тут некуда, зато по стенам стоял выброшенный мусор, за которым можно спрятаться: шкафы, матрасы, просто контейнеры. Идеальное место для нападения. Фонари горели, но света от них тут было не так уж много. «Альфа?» — пришла паническая мысль. Но свободных альф в стране не было, к тому же на каждого альфу в этой стране надевали ошейник, который регистрировал всплеск гормонов и предупреждал о том, что близится гон и нужно изолировать. Альфы вообще остались больше страшной сказкой. Агрессоры. Говорили, что, когда их выдворили, в стране стало на порядок спокойнее. Уж количество изнасилований сократилось в десятки раз так точно. Но кто еще мог преследовать омегу? Терри как-то читал про бету, у которого поехала крыша, и он убивал омег. Но ведь это было два года назад, он был единственный такой поехавший, и его тогда поймали и, пожалуй, уже казнили.  
— Я тебя слышал, — негромко окликнул Терри. Так, чтобы его не посчитали сумасшедшим, если рядом есть кто-то непричастный, просто прогуливающийся. Но и чтобы слышал преследователь. — Что тебе нужно?  
Переулок молчал. До выхода из него было еще метра три, обратно — два. Терри возвращался с учебы в голубых джинсах и белой майке. Специально сейчас зачем-то осмотрел себя, чтобы понять, не показался ли для кого-то доступным и не перепутали ли его. Пятясь, он направился к выходу из переулка, всматриваясь в тени мусора, и вот уже и шкаф казался не шкафом, а монстром, а чей-то выброшенный унитаз — свернувшимся для броска чудовищем. Терри готов был, что при возобновившемся звуке шагов кто-нибудь выйдет из укрытия. Готов был говорить или драться, как придется. Но когда от стены и в самом деле отделилась тень и потянулась за ним — высокая тень, метра под два против метр шестьдесят пять Терри — он забыл о том, что собирался делать, и просто развернулся бежать. Его уже не преследовали, возможно, потому, что бегал он быстро.  
Многоэтажка, в которой Терри жил с мамой, располагалась в паре минут бега от этого переулка. У входа в подъезд он обернулся, но на улице, где были люди, прошлые страхи показались надуманными. Никто не преследовал его — люди просто спешили по делам или гуляли с собаками. И все же в подъезд Терри снова вбежал, на лифте подниматься не рискнул и бегом же преодолел несколько этажей, быстро открыл дверь. Он уже начал успокаиваться, практически оказавшись дома, в безопасности, но тут раздался резкий хлопок и загорелся свет. Испугавшись, Терри вскрикнул и чуть не выскочил обратно в подъезд, но на него смотрели удивленно друзья и мама. Вечеринка с сюрпризом.  
— Разве мы не решили в выходные отметить? — попытался сгладить Терри, но не получилось. Его трясло, улыбка выходила нервной. Первой потянулась мама — закрыла за ним дверь, взяла в свои руки ладони сына и спросила:  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего… показалось, может. Там, в переулке… мне кажется, кто-то шел за мной.  
Тут же отреагировали близнецы, Сет и Ярик. Ничего не говоря, отодвинули Терри от входной двери и выбежали наружу, едва не столкнувшись. Терри попытался снова возразить:  
— Мне могло показаться… Я подумал, что это альфа, но альф ведь теперь…  
— Нет, тебе не показалось! — пискнула Вирта, подняв руки к лицу. Она тоже была омегой и сейчас выглядела еще более напуганной, чем Терри. По-кукольному большие синие глаза блестели от слез. — Это так здорово, что ты смог убежать. Но омеги пропадают! В моей прошлой школе пропал омега. Все решили, что он переехал, но я жила недалеко от него. Он не переезжал. Его родители выглядели подавленными.  
— Как страшно, — шептала мама, закрывая дверь сразу на замок и на цепочку. Поймала Терри и прижала к себе, а он уже жалел, что испортил всем свой же праздник. — Пообещай мне, что больше не пойдешь тем переулком. Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если ты пропадешь.  
— Мам, да все в порядке, показалось, — попытался Терри. Он уже успокоился, словно раздал все волнение присутствующим. Заметил наконец и накрытый стол и торт с восемнадцатью свечками. Вместо коридора входная дверь сразу выходила в гостиную, совмещенную с кухней, а уже из большой совмещенной гостиной две двери вели в спальни. Терри выскользнул из рук матери и прошел в комнату, скинул на диван сумку. — Мне, наверное, надо переодеться?  
Спросил, потому что на маме было вечернее платье, на Вирте — пышное фиолетовое, да и близнецы вроде бы были одеты как на экзамен. Прежде, чем ему ответили, в дверь позвонили, и обе омеги у нее бросились врассыпную. Терри вздохнул и пошел открывать, хотя в глазок все же заглянул. Близнецы выглядели запыхавшимися, раздосадованными. У Сета перекосился галстук, Ярик же казался таким же собранным и деловым. Вообще близнецы оба были ростом под метр девяносто, но с такими же светлыми, как у Терри, волосами. Только у Терри они начинали виться на концах, когда слишком отрастали. Но всем, особенно маме, нравились эти кудряшки, и Терри не стригся специально.  
— Никого там нет.  
— Я же говорю, показалось, — Терри успокоился окончательно, даже себя убедил, что да, никого в том переулке не было. Ну, может, пес бродячий приблудился. Его еще трясло немного, но и это постепенно проходило. — Извините, что напугал.  
— О, да все в порядке, — а вот Вирта тут же переключилась и успокоилась. — Бетам сложно это понять. Это у нас в крови — ужас перед альфами. Как здорово все-таки, что они теперь живут отдельно.  
Терри для себя не мог так уж однозначно решить, хорошо это или нет. Мистический страх перед альфами тоже был, но скорее позже внушенный. Он помнил альф, с которыми ходил в садик и учился в начальных классах, и они не казались ему монстрами. Терри даже засматривался на них, думая, что в будущем кого-то именно из одноклассников выберет в пару.  
И в то же время Терри помнил, из-за чего он родился. Мама рассказала это ему сразу после того, как объяснила про секс. Терри тогда спросил: «Если нужно двое, то кто тогда папа?» И мама-омега ответила, что не знает — это была течка, она не успела вовремя выпить подавители. Альфа был не один и их даже не судили — раньше, если было доказано, что у омеги была течка или у альфы был гон, это не считалось изнасилованием. Общество разводило руками: «Ничего не поделаешь, это природа». Но Терри понимал — на маму это повлияло. Начиная с того, что она больше не нашла себе пару, к тому же очень боялась за сына. Она радовалась улицам без альф, потому что это означало жизнь без страха для нее и отсутствие травмирующего опыта для Терри. Хотя он этой историей впечатлился и подавители носил с собой всегда, независимо от времени цикла.  
Когда альф убрали на другую территорию, их мир стал тише и безопаснее. Но связи с ними не запрещались — были омеги, которые находили своего альфу по сети и уезжали в их страну. И были альфы, которые могли проживать тут при наличии постоянного омеги и ошейника.  
Общий свет в комнате погасили, оставили только лампу над столом. Как-то забылся уже вечерний случай, разговоры давно ушли в русло учебы. Возможно, они бы говорили о чем-то другом, да и вели бы себя наверняка по-другому, но мама оставалась тут же.  
— Ты не сможешь пойти работать в «Сити». Это же компания альф, — снова начала Вирта.  
Это был только второй раз за вечер, когда в разговоре всплыли альфы, но Терри уже начинало это раздражать.  
— Могу, — спокойно ответил он, держа бокал у губ. Он выглядел обиженным. — Я специально для этого поступал на робототехнику. И только «Сити» делает реальных роботов. Я хотел бы создать робота, который будет как бы твоим аватаром на…  
— Но там же альфы. Тебе придется работать с ними, — Вирта говорила так, будто он этого не знал и не обговаривал по сто раз с мамой. Мама теперь смотрела осторожно, но с интересом — а как он будет возражать близкой подруге? Близнецы — с таким видом, словно у них пытались отнять что-то важное, хотя до момента, когда можно будет прийти в компанию с дипломом инженера-робототехника, оставалось еще лет пять. Вот уж правда, успеет им надоесть за это время.  
— Там есть защита для омег. Нет такого запрета, чтобы омега не мог там работать, и я…  
— Солнышко, а ты представляешь, какое к тебе будет отношение? — в который уже раз напомнила мама. Терри закатил глаза:  
— Нормальное там будет отношение. Справлюсь. Главное, чтобы работать не мешали. Вы не дослушали. Представьте себе — робот-аватар! Он долетит до дальних звезд, и через него можно будет покорять эти звезды.  
— Да, звучит очень даже!.. — начал одобрительно Ярик, но девушка снова перебила:  
— Это не стоит того, чтобы связываться с агрессорами.  
— Мир не крутится вокруг омег и альф, — Терри поставил на стол бокал, так и не отпив. Болезненно поморщился — ему казалось, что им всем плевать, и даже Ярик поддерживал только для того, чтобы казаться лучше в его глазах. — Если на то пошло, есть беты. К тому же…Это моя жизнь. Лучше я рискну, чем буду всю жизнь бояться.  
Терри не собирался этим задевать кого-то, но сразу после этих слов Вирта тоже отставила бокал, посмотрела на часы и встала из-за стола, засуетившись:  
— Ой, уже так поздно… Еще раз с днем рождения тебя. Насчет выходных пока не знаю.  
— Я не хотел обидеть, извини, — спохватился Терри. Вирта улыбнулась, на этот раз это выглядело искренне, пообещала шепотом:  
— Ладно, попробую вырваться. Вы меня проводите?  
Близнецам тоже пришлось встать. Когда двое гостей уже обувались, Ярик еще стоял нерешительно в гостиной, глядя на именинника так, словно Терри забыл о каком-то обещании. Казалось, он и напомнил бы, о каком, но мама убирала тарелки со стола и по-прежнему слышала их. Ничего, в выходные они собирались в загородный дом близнецов. Возможно, там удастся поговорить как следует.  
— Не ходи больше тем переулком, — попросил Ярик, когда Терри вышел их проводить.  
— Там же никого не было, — улыбнулся омега.  
— Не было, но ты все равно не ходи. Ты прости, что мы вот так, просто за тебя переживаем.  
— Все в порядке, спасибо за праздник, — кивнул Терри и закрыл дверь. Когда он обернулся, у стола стояла мама, глядя прямо на него, и улыбалась.  
— Этот? — спросила она. — Ты определился?  
— Мам, не начинай. Пусть они лучше сами определятся, кто и с кем. А то в школе оба в Вирту влюбленные ходили и дрались за нее, теперь что-то за мной приглядывать стали.  
— Что, неужели нравятся оба?  
— И нравятся и не нравятся… Как-то знаешь… ровно, — он поднял с дивана сумку, стал доставать тетради. Нужно было попытаться сегодня решить лабораторные — там расчетов-то на полчаса, если не придется переделывать. На часах был одиннадцатый час.  
— Ну… ты правда можешь нас не слушать. Ты говорил, тебе интересно было бы попробовать с альфой. Но все же, может, лучше начать с бет?  
Терри кисло улыбнулся. Иногда у него не было настроения говорить с мамой о личном, иногда он, наоборот, срывался и рассказывал ей все. Например, как на одной из вечеринок близнецы предложили сравнить, кто из них лучше целуется, назначив Терри судьей. Потом жалел о рассказанном, но, когда снова происходило что-то интересное — он шел и выкладывал все маме. А мама уже, кажется, считала, что готова давать советы.  
— Ну и… если у меня был негативный опыт с альфами, так это другое, и время было другое. Так что никто не против — хочешь альфу, знакомься с альфой. Только помни, что они могут показываться тебе с той стороны, с которой хотят показаться, и…  
— Господи, мам, это просто альфы, а не волки. Когда вы с Виртой начинаете об этом заговаривать, я чувствую себя какой-то Красной шапочкой, которую сожрут, как только она сунется в лес. Тебе помощь нужна? Если нет, то я сделаю расчеты на завтра и спать. Хорошо?  
Мама только кивнула, но выглядела при этом все равно гордой. То ли за себя, то ли за сына.  
Иногда Терри очень хотелось спросить, жалеет ли мама, что он появился. Ее жизнь ведь могла сложиться по-другому, если бы не он… Но за столько лет так и не решился и гнал от себя эти мысли. Появился и появился.

***

Снова слежку Терри почувствовал вечером, когда еще было светло, в институте. Институт был большим и состоял из двух корпусов, спортзала и огромного общежития, расположенного на территории. В первом корпусе были лекторные аудитории, во втором — лабораторные. Основные дневные занятия закончились, но преподаватель позвал в лабораторный корпус желающих, хотел показать экспериментальные работы четвертого курса. Из-за финансирования института работы скорее напоминали интересные игрушки, но все же Терри хотелось убедиться, что он выбрал правильный институт и тоже сможет к четвертому курсу создавать несложных роботов. И спешил он в тот момент в лабораторный корпус, путь к которому пролегал через небольшую рощу. Совсем маленькую: пара десятков деревьев просто для того, чтобы не оставлять пустырь во дворе. Корпус находился в противоположной стороне от главного выхода, куда сейчас направлялась основная масса.  
Терри обернулся, поискал источник опасности глазами. Чутье у омег было острее, чем у бет, поэтому он и не сомневался, что за ним наблюдают. Оставалось только понять, кто.  
Бета лет тридцати остановился метрах в двух позади. Кивнул, будто поздоровался и, чтобы как-то разрядить ситуацию, произнес:  
— Я учился тут раньше. Гуляю. Ностальгирую.  
Терри молча отошел на шаг с тропинки, показывая, что уступает дорогу.  
— Ваши вроде домой спешат. Тебя после уроков оставили? — спросил настырный бета. Намек он понял, прошел мимо Терри, но остановился услышать ответ.  
— Самостоятельные занятия, — отозвался Терри, про себя решив, что нужно будет попросить кого-нибудь вечером проводить его. Да и вообще не помешало бы рассказать охране об этом типе. Разве разрешалось пускать на территорию тех, кто тут не учится?  
— О. Проводить? А то вечер уже.  
Терри отрицательно покачал головой. Бета ему категорически не нравился, но тут он все же ощущал себя в безопасности — к тому же увидел, как из главного корпуса идут парни тоже из его группы. Бета тоже заметил их, больше попыток заговорить не предпринимал, поплелся вглубь территории.  
Казалось бы, ничего особенного не происходило, но инстинкты омеги говорили:опасность. И что это связано со случившемся вчера в переулке — не тень там была. В лабораторию Терри все равно пошел, тем более что оттуда написал близнецам — попросил встретить. Пугать не стал, отговорился, что «как-то неспокойно». А после демонстрации в лаборатории народу в институте стало еще меньше. Близнецы задерживались, да и Терри думал, что практикум займет больше времени. Был выбор идти с другими омегами и бетами к выходу и ждать близнецов там или остаться в лабораторном корпусе. И он выбрал остаться, только написал сообщение с просьбой поторопиться.  
Ощущение опасности портило ему день, портило интересное занятие, портило предвкушение праздника в выходные. Терри подходил к окнам, выглядывал — где-то далеко на спортивной площадке играли ребята, какая-то пара сидела на скамейке в роще между корпусами. У входа в лабораторный, как и в самом корпусе, не было никого, и внезапное одиночество успокаивало. Терри пытался понять, чем его напугал бета. Ведь если это преступник, который охотится за омегами, или просто какой-то сумасшедший, то Терри должен был знать, что говорить полиции. Он не мог оставить все, как есть. Мысль о том, что кто-то мог пострадать от того, что спасся он, угнетала. Пожалуй, полиции можно было сказать, что видел этого бету и в переулке. Но что они сделают? Никаких доказательств не было.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Минут через десять после окончания занятия пришло сообщение от близнецов: «Выходи, ждем у входа».  
Если бы не деревья, то, пожалуй, и вход на территорию института был бы виден. Сложив в сумку тетради, Терри вышел из кабинета.  
Лабораторный корпус был тих, Терри прислушивался специально. Беспокойство не покидало его. Возможно, в более спокойной обстановке он бы не заметил ничего…  
У входа, в коридоре, между наружной дверью и дверью в корпус, кто-то прятался. Более того, там было по меньшей мере два человека. Терри успел спуститься до середины лестницы. Развернулся, будто забыл что-то, медленно побрел обратно. Но когда услышал шорох за спиной — уже побежал.  
Кто бы там ни прятался, за ним побежали следом.  
Терри знал, какой кабинет еще не закрыт. Успел забежать в него, прикрыв дверь, для верности спрятался под учительский стол. Там, прислонившись к тонкой фанерке, закрыл себе рот и нос. Казалось, его выдаст дыхание, биение сердца. Может, они услышали, куда он забежал. Может, видели, как он смотрел из окна. И еще страшнее для Терри оказался топот. Прислушавшись, он с ужасом понял — их даже не двое, там больше людей. Но кто? Беты? Зачем? Такого можно было бы ждать от альф — загнать омегу в пустой корпус, окружить, поймать. Но у бет не было причин заниматься таким.  
Дверь оставалась закрытой, да и преследователи пробежали мимо. Терри осторожно, стараясь не создавать шума, шарил в сумке в поисках телефона. Следовало предупредить близнецов, попросить о помощи. Они могли позвать охранника, позвонить в полицию. Просто помочь, потому что один Терри тут не справится. Его трясло так, что он старался не прижиматься сильно к столу, чтобы не передать ему свою дрожь.  
— Надо было еще вчера его брать!  
— Да это ебучье омежье чутье! В тот раз тоже парень, помнишь? Ничем себя не выдали, а он раз — и наутек. В самый ответственный момент. И этот сегодня на меня так смотрел, будто понял все!..  
Они открывали кабинеты, один за другим. Даже те, что были заперты.  
— Время! Время! Если его теперь не забрать, то можно забыть про него и месяцы работы!  
Терри трясущимися пальцами нащупал телефон, разблокировал, не доставая из сумки. И его словно парализовало — он почуял запах. Сильный и острый, как перец. Это был запах альфы. Значит, всем руководил альфа? Это было предсказуемо.  
Двери больше не открывались хаотично. Терри набирал «лабораторный корпус. С охраной, сюда. В опасности». Он был сосредоточен на этом и не сразу понял — альфа искал его по запаху. Осознал, только когда открылась дверь в кабинет и запах стал сильнее. Терри успел отправить.  
— Он тут, — произнес усталый голос. — Дальше без меня… напуганный омега, у меня сразу гормоны подскочат.  
Альфа, к тому же в ошейнике — дошло до Терри. Альфа ничего не нарушал. Он бы ничего не смог сделать Терри — ошейник бы отправил сигнал о возросшей агрессии. Значит, его использовали просто как собаку.  
Пока Терри решал, как теперь сбежать, прислушиваясь к шагам тех, кто искал его в кабинете, у него заорал телефон… близнецы не поняли, что звонить нельзя. Терри успел достать телефон, когда его схватили за руку и потащили из укрытия. Рослый бета глянул на экран, сбросил вызов и нажал пару раз, потом так внимательно посмотрел на Терри, что тот понял — бета в курсе.  
— Времени мало, — отрезал бета. — Вырубайте его и уходим, пока сюда не нагрянули.  
Возможно, для бет это означало: «Мы тут закончили, остались формальности». Для Терри же это было шансом. Когда он дернулся, руку обожгло болью, но бета от неожиданности не удержал. У входа стоял еще бета, да и по пути к двери оставались двое бет, которые сейчас направлялись к Терри. Зато к окну никого не было, но второй этаж и асфальт внизу… Но эти беты и реальность происходящего пугали больше высоты. А где-то там, казалось, только руку протянуть, только чуть-чуть больше времени и сопротивления — и спасут.  
Окно было закрыто, и Терри потратил лишнюю секунду, чтобы распахнуть его. Чьи-то руки снова попытались схватить омегу за плечи, но Терри вывернулся до того, как они успели закрепиться. Подоконник он почти перепрыгнул. Козырек над входом находился чуть в стороне, и Терри был уверен, что промахнется. Но сработала жажда свободы и жизни — зацепился за край козырька, расцарапав ладонь, больно ударился ребрами. Быстро оценил, сколько осталось до земли, и спрыгнул. Ноги отозвались болью, но не более. Конечно, при приземлении они не выдержали, и он сел на асфальт, но боль была терпимой и не похожей на перелом. Терри поднялся — сначала на четвереньки, морщась от боли, потом начал выпрямляться и именно в этот момент к нему подошли.  
Терри замер от этой энергии — напротив, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стоял альфа. Тот самый, в ошейнике, на вид лет тридцати. Хотя он сейчас мог бы поймать Терри, которому что-то инстинктивное не позволяло двигаться, альфа стоял и смотрел. Загипнотизированный этим взглядом, Терри тоже замер. Связь пропала, когда альфа отвлекся на шум с лестницы, повернувшись по направлению звука. И тогда Терри так рванул с места, что на земле отпечатались следы от его рывка. Бежал в сторону выхода, через деревья. Но увы, ноги еще гудели, не слушались, получалось не так быстро, как он умел. И все же, когда он спиной почувствовал, что его нагоняют, он отскочил в сторону. Бета, видимо, сделавший в этот момент рывок, чтобы его поймать, упал, проехался по асфальту животом. Но Терри замешкался на секунду, отвлекшись на то, чтобы не споткнуться о преследователя. Его поймали сразу двое: налетели, сбив с ног. Один схватил за шею сзади, другой держал руки.  
Но это была уже роща, уже совсем близко к выходу, к помощи. Терри вдохнул глубже, чтобы закричать, но в этот момент что-то укололо в шею. От места укола распространилось холодом по телу, мышцы потяжелели, сопротивление труднее. А в рот словно ваты натолкали. Терри не сразу понял — это не вата, это его собственный обмякший язык мешает ему кричать. Стало постепенно темнеть, словно он в воду погружался, и так же постепенно одеревенело тело.

***

Дальнейшее он помнил отрывочно. Когда проваливался в небытие — еще надеялся, что его спасут. Осознание, что этого не случилось, пришло с новым ощущением воды. Он был так же слаб, но от того, что его погрузили в теплую воду, пришел в себя. Но даже веки были тяжелыми, получалось только подглядывать.  
Это была глубокая переносная ванная, и одежды на Терри не было. Кто-то заботливо смазывал раны, даже дул на них. Может, от того, что это было похоже на мамину заботу, Терри и решил, что это женщина. И ему стало стыдно за собственную наготу. Вода полилась сверху, на волосы.  
— Что за дурацкая стрижка? — спросил мужской голос рядом. — Какие-то недокудри еще… завивались бы нормально — другое дело. Обстригите.  
За свои волосы, за завивающиеся отросшие концы стало обиднее даже, чем за себя. А впрочем, это ведь и был Терри — часть его. Все равно, что человек сказал бы: «Какие дурацкие пальцы, отрежьте их». Он хотел протестовать, но это усилие лишило его остатков сил, он снова был в темноте.  
Очнулся снова — опять чернота, не только в его сознании. Ему показалось, что он в гробу — вокруг него были мягкие стенки, но прямо напротив лица — небольшое окно. В мир возвращались звуки — где-то рядом кто-то кричал. Испуганно, панически… как человек, вдруг проснувшийся в гробу. По небольшому темному помещению там, за стеклом окна, гулял луч света. И сверху, прямо по крышке его гроба, ходили двое в тяжелых солдатских ботинках. Один ворчал что-то, другой поймал лучом нужный гроб и светил уже туда. Терри ощутил, что руки и ноги у него почти заботливо завернуты. Словно кто-то пытался сделать так, чтобы он их не повредил. Пахло чистотой, каким-то стиральным порошком. Да и одежда на нем была новая, похожая на больничную. «Я тоже должен орать, — подумал Терри. — даже если меня убьют. Все зашло слишком далеко. Куда нас везут?»  
Получился какой-то звук, будто у него был завязан рот, а ведь Терри пытался орать в полный голос.  
— Давай, успокаивай его, а то уже другие просыпаются, — произнес кто-то за окошком. Второй открыл крышку, Терри видел только их головы. Кажется, незнакомый омега не помнил, что его похитили, потому что начал с вопроса, где он и что происходит. Терри не стал бы спрашивать — он бы вцепился в горло тому, кто полез бы в его коробку. Кажется, омеге снова что-то вкололи, потому что паника сошла на нет. Человек говорил что-то ласковое, успокаивающее. «Какие они тут все заботливые», — с отвращением подумал Терри, вспомнив, как его купали и обрабатывали царапины. В тех местах кожа еще саднила, но это терялось на общем фоне.  
Закрыв крышку, двое вышли, забрали с собой свет. И тогда вся комната тронулась и поехала куда-то, словно была кузовом грузовика. Терри окончательно осознал, что пора выбираться, но допустил всю ту же ошибку — последние силы потратил на рывок до крышки. На этом его заряд кончился, и омега осел обратно на мягкую подстилку.

***

Когда Терри проснулся, ему показалось, что он, наверное, потерял сознание в институте. Койка была похожа на больничную, с железной спинкой. У изголовья располагалось окно, открытое нараспашку, и прямо перед лицом Терри ветер трепал белоснежную тюль. Две занавески, плотные и белые, как простыни, закрывали его кровать по бокам. Потом пришло осознание, что руки привязаны к спинке.Терри экстренно разобрался в своих воспоминаниях, в том числе воспоминании о похищении. Поверил, что все это не приснилось. Дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, кровать задребезжала. Тогда из-за занавески появился незнакомый омега — сгорбившийся, с пепельными волосами. У него с собой был стакан с водой — удивительно прозрачной.  
— Тише-тише, — попытался утихомирить он. — Вот вода. Успокойся. Все в порядке. В горле, наверное, пустыня, да? Я помню, каково это. Ну? Воды?  
Терри, который сел в кровати настолько, насколько позволяли путы, кивнул. В горле и правда было так сухо, что больно глотать. И даже опасения, что в воду что-то подмешено, не остановили его от того, чтобы выпить весь стакан. Омега выглядел довольным, будто медсестра, которая помогла больному пережить приступ.  
— Ну? Видишь? Все в порядке, тут безопасно.  
— Тогда почему я связан? — спросил Терри. В сон его не клонило — вода и правда была только водой.  
— Потому что ты сейчас не осознаешь, где находишься. И не осознавал бы последствий от своей попытки сбежать. Они не хотят рисковать.  
— А где я нахожусь? — Терри, кажется, и сам знал ответ на этот вопрос. Прежде всего по запаху, которым было пропитано данное место. Омега только подтвердил:  
— Это территория альф. Тебя привезли сегодня утром с партией, тогда же перестали давать снотворное. И ты очнулся. Между прочим, первым из… Послушай, на улице очень опасно. Там альфы.  
— А тут нет?! — сорвался Терри, все еще дергая ленты на руках. Они поддавались, потихоньку растягивались. Вряд ли этот омега смог бы его задержать.  
— А эти альфы не будут тебя трогать. Знаешь, тут альф оставили без омег, и иногда они прямо звереют… Ты понимаешь, что с тобой может случиться, если ты попадешься к нескольким альфам? Запах омеги может спровоцировать у них гон. К тому же у тебя же этот период?.. Ты же нестабилен сейчас и со дня на день начнется, я чувствую.  
Терри хотел спросить, что это за место, как он сюда попал, зачем его похитили, что еще собираются делать с ним альфы, которыми, судя по запаху, набито это здание. Но один вопрос, появившийся как озарение, почему-то оказался для него важнее. Глянув в глаза омеги, он спросил настороженно и тихо:  
— Ты что, работаешь на них?  
— Да. Омеги спокойнее, когда видят одного из своих.  
— Зачем?  
— Я оказался не очень востребованным. Предложили работать тут, я согласился. Это лучше, чем…  
— Чем что? — поторопил Терри, не забывая распутывать руки.  
— Чем бордель, — стесняясь, признался омега. — Говорят, у них там есть стимуляторы течки. И омеги так…  
— Эри, ты не успокаиваешь.  
Омега вздрогнул и будто палку проглотил — спина стала прямой. Снова отодвинулась в сторону импровизированная тканевая стена. Когда в поле зрения появился этот альфа, Терри даже прекратил попытки освободить руки, настолько оробел. Стул около кровати был только один, и сейчас его занимал омега из персонала, но стоило альфе коснуться его плеча, как омега быстро юркнул под ткань, исчезнув. Если бы существовал Дьявол, то он выглядел бы как этот альфа: с черными, зачесанными назад волосами, в дорогом костюме с драгоценными запонками, острым носом и холодными синими глазами.  
— Как самочувствие? — безразлично спросил альфа, глянув на ленты на руках так, что стало ясно: он все понял. — Я поясню ситуацию. У нас тут, в ответ на ваше желание отделиться, ввели право собственности на омег. Только вот омег для этого не было. Приходится завозить из-за границы.  
— И кому я принадлежу? — спросил Терри, больше пытаясь показать, что не боится, чем правда интересуясь. Альфа глянул так, словно ему приходится ребенку объяснять элементарный факт:  
— Пока что мне. Но в ближайшие дни тебя выставят на продажу, внесут в каталог. Не волнуйся, я не порчу свой товар, мне хватает личных омег. Тут тебя никто не собирается трогать, а то знаю я, какой бред вам там рассказывают. Ты в целом хороший экземпляр. Думаю, покупатель найдется без проблем, осталось только косметические приготовления сделать — зубы отбелить и выбрить тело, — альфа потянулся, перехватил без церемоний Терри за подбородок. И чувство возмущения пересилило страх, ожгло внутренности. Может, если бы Терри не боялся, удар получился бы сильнее, а так он только неуклюже пнул хозяина в дорогом костюме в живот. Тот отшатнулся, выглядя удивленным и уже не таким самодовольным. Терри решил, что это стоит того, чтобы ударить снова и приготовился защищаться. — Твое счастье, что в бордель омеги идут по заниженной цене, а я не достаточно принципиальный, чтобы терять выгоду. Но, знаешь, я могу подтасовать твоего покупателя так, что ты будешь не рад.  
— А сейчас я выгляжу очень радостным? — спросил Терри. Голос звучал глухо, хотя омега черпал силу из гнева. Лицо альфы пошло красными пятнами, но продолжать разговор он счел ниже своего достоинства. Он развернулся рывком и снова скрылся за тканевой занавеской.  
Это стоило Терри где-то суток без еды и воды. И если стакан воды в самом начале был, то без еды оказалось тяжело. Не было ощущения, что не ел день, казалось, что он давно голодал и вообще последнее, что он съел, было еще в столовой института. Но Терри терпел, ни о чем не просил, хотя не знал, на сколько его оставили голодным.  
Когда он достаточно растянул тканевые жгуты, чтобы с трудом, но вытащить правую руку, за ним явились трое бет в белых врачебных комбинезонах. Уже без особой злобы Терри попытался пнуть того, кто полез его освободить, но второй бета перехватил удар, прижал ноги омеги к кровати. К тому времени за окном уже был вечер следующего дня.  
Потом его вели длинными коридорами, лестницами, то поднимаясь на этаж, то опускаясь на два. Везде были люди – в основном беты, но встречались и альфы, которые с интересом оглядывали Терри, и попадались строго одетые омеги, спешившие куда-то с бумагами. Терри не трогали, только пока он шел, куда говорили, стоило замешкаться или попытаться свернуть – за шею сзади тут же взяли стальной хваткой. Они проходили и мимо окон, и Терри видел улицу: незнакомый город, современный, забытый небоскребами. Кажется, это было одно из таких же зданий.  
Когда они спустились вниз на несколько этажей и, по ощущениям, оказались на первом или втором, Терри проводили в прохладный зал без окон. Холод шел от кондиционеров, по всему залу располагались небольшие коробки, и Терри мог видеть, что это — гнезда. Место с подушками, вещами. Комнаты, в которых одна из стен была прозрачной, и люди в зале могли наблюдать за тем, что внутри. Некоторые коробки были пусты, в некоторых находились омеги — все одетые в стерильное белое или в иссиня-черное. В такую одежду, в которой могли смотреться выгодно и в то же время невульгарно. На Терри по-прежнему была больничная пижама, и он заподозрил, что и переоденут его тоже эти беты.  
Это напоминало зоопарк, но для омег, и от этого становилось жутко. Терри понимал, что они тут не на экскурсии, они идут к его же клетке, и выбраться из нее можно будет, только когда его выкупят.  
Омег оказалось не так уж много, Терри видел где-то десятерых, но для ужаса осознания и этого хватало. Они не выглядели счастливыми и смотрели так, словно чувствовали своего собрата.  
— Пока что самый крайний загон, — заговорил бета, когда они дошли до последнего ряда. Терри вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Стекло будет закрыто. Тебя помяли, когда ловили. Надо восстановить, оформить красиво, и тогда можно на витрину. А пока что можешь отдыхать спокойно, тебя не будет видно. Можешь там хоть голым ходить. А впрочем, и потом тоже можешь.  
Перед Терри открылась дверь в такое же гнездо — там не было чужого запаха, только резкий дезинфекции. После последнего омеги тут хорошо промыли. Тот омега, что жил тут, был кем-то куплен и увезен…  
— Подождите, — взмолился Терри, когда его подтолкнули к входу. Сглотнул и, развернувшись, побежал. Он не знал, куда. Понимал, что не убежит далеко, и через несколько метров беты поймали его. Снова, как они выразились, «помяли». В гнездо его на этот раз втащили, бросили в мягкие подушки и захлопнули дверь.  
Терри забился в угол. Его трясло.  
Изнутри казалось, что места достаточно. Примерно половина его прежней комнаты — весь пол завален подушками, в стену встроен экран. За перегородкой располагался унитаз, раковина. Двери в перегородку не было, но и снаружи невозможно было заглянуть за нее. Прямо как нора, в которой кролик мог побыть один. Вместо прозрачного стекла половину стены закрывал какой-то материал, переливающийся, как металл. Изнутри не было видно, кто снаружи.  
Когда дверь открылась, Терри снова вздрогнул, но около порога поставили поднос с железной глубокой тарелкой и бутылкой с водой, потом дверь так же быстро захлопнулась. Это была первая еда Терри после того, как он оказался у альф, и на вкус она была такой отвратной, что Терри заподозрил месть. Месть оказалась мелкой — в следующие разы приносили уже вполне съедобную пищу.  
Каждый день приходил бета в докторском халате, проверял ссадины и общее самочувствие. Он оставался добрым, даже когда Терри запускал в него миской. Запускал потому, что надоело, что каждый день его трогал чужой человек.  
Один раз его и правда выволокли к стоматологу. Скорее всего, на процедуры большинство омег ходило добровольно, особенно при виде трех суровых бет. Но Терри распустился, когда понял, что если его снова изобьют, то у него дольше не будет «товарного вида», нужного хозяину. Так что с бетами он больше не церемонился, и к стоматологу его тащили силой, взвалив на плечо.  
Терри никогда раньше не знал, что чистка зубов — это больно. Отбеливание после него было все равно, что зеленкой свежую ссадину намазать. Доброты Терри это не добавляло, и все беты, которых он видел и с чьего согласия все это происходило, были для него врагами. А уж альфы и вовсе смертельными.  
На следующий день после стоматолога беты сунулись снова, и в этот раз Терри хватило только на то, чтобы швырнуть в них подушкой и попытаться зацепиться за перегородку. Тоже не особо помогло. Беты пыхтели, злились не меньше Терри, но обращаться с ним все же старались аккуратно. На этот раз была эпиляция. У омег росли небольшие, тонкие волосы на теле. Такие же, как у девушек. И на лицах максимум пушок, который никогда не развивался до усов или бороды. Но даже эти слабые, светлые волосы убирали с помощью какой-то мигающей лампы. Терри раньше слышал о таком, но видеть никогда не приходилось. На столе его удерживали ремни, иногда его переворачивали — словно он был парализованным или неживым.  
Взъерошенный, разозленный Терри снова в сопровождении возвращался обратно, обхватив себя за плечи. У него было ощущение, что его изнасиловали, хотелось отмыться и больше никому не позволять себя касаться, именно поэтому он шел сам.  
В зале с клетками стоял шум, от которого у Терри по спине мурашки побежали. Сами клетки были защищены от шума снаружи, он если и доносился, то как какие-то неясные звуки. Теперь Терри был снаружи и мог разобрать — кого-то из омег забирали. И тот не был этому рад, он был в ужасе.  
Альфа, который представлялся хозяином этого места, наблюдал за погрузкой с безопасного расстояния, перекрыл крик громким:  
— Не повредите его! Что как в первый день?!  
Он заметил возвращавшихся, направился к ним, и Терри попятился, попался бете, что шел за ним, и отскочил, когда его попытались схватить. Потом резко обернулся к альфе.  
— Успокой своего собрата, — приказал альфа. — Тогда я забуду, что тебе обещал. Не буду выбирать тебе… не самого приятного хозяина.  
Терри это почему-то успокоило, и хотя внутренне он еще трясся, он выдохнул только:  
— Нет.  
И направился к своей клетке.  
Прижатому к полу омеге вкалывали что-то, и он уже перестал кричать. Но его глаза были широко распахнуты, и он следил не за теми, кто его держал и не за альфой. Он смотрел на Терри и смотрел так, словно только его винил в том, что сейчас происходило. Словно именно у него спрашивал: «Как же так?» Будто, когда его похитили, притащили сюда, посадили в прозрачную клетку — все было нормально. Но мир рухнул, только когда другой омега с такой же, по сути, судьбой прошел мимо. Не помог, хотя как он мог бы помочь? Терри именно так ощутил этот взгляд, и хотя ему и не в чем было себя винить, он все равно ощущал себя виноватым.

***

На следующий день случилось то, что предсказывал первый встреченный омега, и что Терри и сам ощущал: он проснулся с жаром и ломотой во всем теле. Говорили, что без подавителей течка длится дня три. Обычно Терри при первых же симптомах, а то и на их предчувствии, уже закидывался таблетками. Тут же, конечно, подавителей ему не дали. Даже тех, что были с ним в сумке. До этого течка застала его врасплох только в его первый раз. Ему было четырнадцать, он упал в школе во время занятий. В медпункте нашлись подавители, но они помогли справиться только с гормонами. Слабость и жар остались, домой его увезли на «скорой» в сопровождении мамы. Она говорила, что так бывает, да Терри и сам знал: первая течка самая болезненная и сложная. Терри видел, как подкашивала первая течка других омег. Были и те, кто переживал ее почти безболезненно и удивленно отвечали: «Таблетки же».  
Позже таблетки спасали. Но тогда Терри все три дня только спал и пил. Мама ела вне дома — его раздражали запахи и свет.  
Терри теперь казалось, что течки без таблеток будут проходить именно так, что невозможно толком и на ногах стоять. Но хуже всего — гормоны. Альфы почуют, и он окажется рад подставиться первому же, кто придет в эту клетку. Да хоть альфе, хоть бете — все равно. Но отвратное самочувствие, похожее на простуду, было началом. Он еще мог себя контролировать и, когда принесли завтрак, почти попросил:  
— Мне нужны подавители.  
Бета вряд ли мог чувствовать перемены, поэтому удивился, но ничего не ответил. Зато забрал поднос с завтраком. Терри был даже благодарен — его тошнило от запахов.  
Хозяин этого зоопарка явился в этот раз сам, чем изрядно напугал Терри. Омега даже на всякий случай сел и прижался задницей к стене, приготовившись защищаться, как сумеет. Альфа вдохнул глубоко, словно это был аромат дорогого парфюма, заметил довольно:  
— Кажется, начинается. Да, неплохой запах. Он есть в твоем деле, ты знаешь?  
— Мне нужны таблетки, — произнес Терри и, подумав, прибавил: — пожалуйста.  
Альфа приподнял бровь, но в целом выглядел довольным. Сел на корточки напротив, а Терри все еще боялся, что этому альфе вот-вот сорвет крышу. Он не знал, как это вообще происходит.  
— Просить ты научился. Но как-то не очень убедительно.  
— Господи, да что я должен сделать?! — Терри закрыл лицо руками. Внутри жгло, и постепенно отвратительное самочувствие сосредотачивалось в районе задницы.  
— Встать на колени и поклониться.  
Терри открыл лицо, посмотрел раздраженно. Наверное, альфа думал, что такой гордый омега никогда не сделает этого. Но Терри чувствовал, что еще часа четыре, и он все равно будет стоять на коленях, только просить о другом. Так себе перспектива.  
Терри тяжело переместился на колени и наклонился. За свою задницу все равно было боязно. В этот момент он не ощущал ничего, кроме тупого раздражения. Все равно, что попросил карандаш, а его заставили сказать, что человек, давший карандаш, самый щедрый в мире. Какая, собственно, разница. Терри не мог видеть лица альфы, не знал, хватит ли, поэтому продолжал так стоять. Дернулся, когда альфа коснулся его волос, но выдержал и головы не поднял.  
— Любопытно. Настолько нужны подавители? Чего ты боишься? Я не пускаю альф, кроме покупателей, к вашим клеткам. У покупателей нет ключей. Беты не ощущают. Я же говорил, пока что ты в безопасности. Ты и твоя задница.  
Терри молчал. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось доказывать, как ему нужны подавители и как он привык к ним. Альфа полюбовался еще немного и наконец кивнул:  
— Я пришлю фрукты на завтрак, воды и таблетки. Что-то еще?  
Терри молча снова отодвинулся и сел к стене.  
Его больше не спрашивали, а с завтраком и правда принесли на подносе пачку таблеток. Терри думал даже, что его обманут и подсунут пустышку, но через четверть часа полегчало. Еще через полчаса все вернулось в норму. Терри снова чувствовал себя обычным человеком.  
Его таскали еще на несколько косметических процедур, на этот раз не очень понятных. Все это — пока заживали царапины и синяки. Как только от царапин не осталось следов, а синяки пожелтели, вместо больничной робы ему принесли черную рубашку и брюки. Терри так и оставил их лежать сложенными около подноса, сам отсел в дальний угол. Ему казалось, что время идет медленнее, чем всегда. Привычный к питанию в определенное время желудок стал напоминать о себе, и тогда до Терри дошло — обед не принесли. И вообще еды больше не будет, пока он не оденется в новое.  
Терри думал о том, чтобы порезать себя. Просто для того, чтобы оттянуть то время, когда его выставят на торги. Только тогда он понял, насколько хорошо продуманы камеры с железными подносами и тарелками. С подушками вокруг. Тут просто нечем было порезаться.  
Терри назло терпел без обеда, потом без ужина, без завтрака, но быстро пришел к выводу, что оно того не стоит, и переоделся. В течение часа после этого принесли поесть.  
От телевизора его мутило — показывали в основном программы с альфами в главных ролях. Альфы спасали человечество, альфы отправлялись в космос (Терри желал им скорейшей смерти там, но понимал, что в кино такое не покажут), альфы воевали. Беты в основном были для них только декорациями, а уж омеги и вовсе чем-то вроде украшения. Было кино, которое сначала удивило Терри, в котором главную роль играл бета-детектив. Но в середине фильма бета узнавал, что он на самом деле альфа, которого коварные омеги обкололи сывороткой, уменьшившей его силу и ярость. Где-то на этом момент Терри и наскучило кино.  
Он слушал научные каналы, но так как мозг уставал воспринимать только их — переключался на политику. Альфы обсуждали, что нужно какое-то перемирие с омегами, какой-то постоянный способ безопасного общения. Правительство волновало, что рождаемость среди альф и омег заметно сократилась по естественной причине. И винило во всем омег, которые из-за «пары случаев» так по-омежьи обиделись и лоббировали этот закон. Потому что изначально отселение затеял именно альфа. Он, уже седой, но все ещё прямой и властный, часто выступал в передачах. Он не говорил, что его заставили омеги, напротив. Говорил о насилии. О том, что альфы теряют свою человечность рядом с омегами. О том, что омеги подвергаются опасности рядом с альфами. Что было бы не так страшно, будь они все животными без чувств. Но он рассказывал про альф, именно альф, которых ломало то, что они совершили в гоне. С друзьями или незнакомыми омегами. Альф лишали прав на их же детей, если ребенок появлялся в результате изнасилования. «Представьте, сколько альф того поколения сейчас мучается, не в силах помочь своим детям. Они знают, что у них есть ребенок, но никогда даже не видели его!» Его слушали, кивали, словно соглашались, но потом снова меняли тему, снова принижали проблему. И все они говорили об омегах как о несамостоятельных, слабых существах, которых сейчас защищали только беты.  
От политики Терри вскоре стало мутить, и он сидел при выключенном телевизоре и не мог найти себе занятие.  
Как-то на ужин принесли овощи и творог. Впрочем, похожий рацион был всегда, и Терри вспомнил все прошлые приемы пищи и вдруг понял — он на диете. Да, еда была вкусной, но в основном это было мясо, овощи, фрукты и крупы. Явно сбалансированное.  
Терри не считал себя толстым. Типичное телосложение омеги — тонкие ноги, тонкие запястья, узкая грудная клетка. Но кто-то явно думал, что ему есть куда худеть.  
Он ощущал страх других омег, даже когда не слышал их. Ощущал и тоже поддавался этому страху, даже думал, что стоило извиниться перед хозяином. Его правда могли продать кому угодно. Еще считал, сколько прошло времени. Не сильно ли Терри задержался тут? Через сколько омег отправляли в утиль, то есть в публичный дом? Прошел уже точно месяц, может быть, полтора. Во всяком случае именно в это время обычно отрастали кончики волос ниже ушей и начинали завиваться. Но Терри подстригли снова — не коротко, но так, чтобы волосы не закручивались.  
Ночами снилась мама, институт, близнецы, преподаватели. Прошлая жизнь. Были и кошмары, в которых Терри продавали альфе еще более невыносимому, чем хозяин этого места. У него отбирали одежду, сажали на цепь.  
Иногда Терри видел во сне изнасилование. Нападали то на него, то на какого-то чужого омегу, оставив его зрителем. Терри снилось, что кто-то ломится в его клетку, а у него течка, как в первый раз, и он даже встать не может, чтобы защититься.  
Внутри огороженной территории был сад, в который омег выпускали в разное время и под присмотром. Старались, чтобы двое омег не были на прогулке одновременно. Терри подозревал, что обычно садом пользовался персонал, но для прогулок «товара» его закрывали и от работников. Гостей сюда не пускали. Терри был даже рад такой мелочи, как возможность погулять снаружи. Наверное, он совсем одичал бы, находясь в коробке гнезда. Тем более теперь, когда у стекла в его камере включили прозрачность, и Терри иногда ощущал на себе чужие взгляды. Ощущал так, словно его ощупывали руками в резиновых перчатках.  
С одной стороны сад закрывал небоскреб, с другой — высокий забор с колючей проволокой. Терри иногда развлекался тем, что прикидывал, как можно было бы перелезть этот забор. Обычно беты появлялись, стоило ему начать взбираться на дерево — любое дерево. К тому же после того, как его выставили на продажу, на Терри надели ошейник с медальоном, на котором было имя. Терри слышал, что и отследить по этому ошейнику, если что, смогут, а снять его не получалось. Терри бросил попытки после того, как его пару раз стукнуло током. С другого омеги смог бы снять, а с себя, не видя, в чем ковыряется — не получалось.  
— Эй, ты ведь омега?  
Территория сада всегда пахла альфами, и Терри не придал значение новому запаху. И источник звука сначала искал вокруг себя, потом догадался поднять голову. Довольно комично на трехметровом заборе смотрелся маленький альфа лет, может, двенадцати. На Терри он смотрел так, словно все равно хотел казаться равным ему, и это было так смешно, что Терри даже не разозлился.  
— Омега, — улыбнулся он. Рядом с альфой появился второй, но этот выглядел не таким самонадеянным, все поглядывал вокруг, боялся, что их засекут. И на омегу посматривал с любопытством, но тоже пугливым.  
— Круто, я ж говорил. А мы никогда не видели омег. Вы все такие? — оживился альфа, попытался забраться выше, но друг потянул его назад, чтобы не высовывался.  
— Какие? — спросил Терри. Альфа честно отчеканил:  
— Красивые.  
— Да. Наверное, да.  
— У тебя же нет альфы, раз ты в ошейнике? — спросил ребенок, и его друг совсем испугался, опустился ниже, попытавшись спрятаться.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда я тебя выкуплю, когда вырасту.  
— Для чего? — Терри разбирал смех. Вряд ли этот ребенок понимал, зачем нужны альфы и омеги. Терри правда было интересно видение мира этого альфы.  
— Чтобы тебя больше никто не смог купить, — ответил альфа. — Потому что я буду добрым…  
Терри хотел бы поговорить еще — общительность в нем все-таки не умерла, а тут первый полноценный собеседник за долгое время. Но беты наконец заметили, что что-то не так, выбежали в сад. Альфы тут же как провалились, за стеной послышался шум, переполох. А прогулка в этот день для Терри закончилась. Странно, но впервые с тех пор, как он оказался тут, бета, что вел его к гнезду, заговорил с ним:  
— И чего ты с ним трепался? Вырастет, станет таким же, как все альфы. Тоже будет о вас как о вещах.  
— Да? Только альфы к нам как к вещам? — спросил с нажимом Терри. Бета теперь выглядел не роботом без эмоций, а как минимум охранником тюрьмы. Только ненависти к охраняемым у него не было, Терри уловил даже что-то вроде сочувствия, но совсем не понял, с чего вдруг?  
Наедине с самим собой он сделал вывод — как раньше не относился ко всем альфам как к агрессорам и насильникам, так и после всего происходящего не думал, что все они такие. Но все же… все же хозяин обещал ему подгадить с переездом, и готовился Терри к худшему. Раз за разом продумывал, как мог бы сбежать, хотя бы добраться до полиции, но даже в мыслях ничего не выходило. Это был мир альф, одинокий омега на улице будет в любом случае в опасности, а рацион и вынужденная пассивность сделали его слабее, чем раньше.

***

Клетка Терри по-прежнему располагалась в конце зала, обычно Хозяин сам водил туда альф, но этот был какой-то настырный — остальные омеги его не заинтересовали, а напротив Терри стоял уже минут пять, смотрел. Терри в клетке напрягся и смотрел на стекло так, что того и гляди зашипит. Да, хозяин понимал, что в этом и заключалась его особенность — другие омеги вели себя спокойнее, до сих пор были напуганными. Терри же оставался злым, он казался альфам непростым и привлекал этим. К сожалению, те альфы, которым хозяин хотел бы продать Терри, желали именно послушного омегу, с которыми не пришлось бы возиться.  
Хозяин сверился с расписанием покупателей на сегодня, нашел там имя и досье, прежде чем подошел. Да, альфа был удачный, но для проблемного омеги в планах было другое.  
— Стюарт, — поприветствовал хозяин. — Неужели уже весь зал прошли и никто не приглянулся?  
Альфа при виде более сильного и грозного собеседника чуть опустил плечи, нерешительно ткнул в стекло клетки Терри.  
— Приглянулся. Он ведь недавно тут?.. Я раньше его не замечал. Мне он нравится. Он выглядит, знаете… интересным. Я имею в виду, выглядит так, что с ним и поговорить можно будет о…  
— Ну он же не зря сидит в дальней клетке. Я намучился с ним уже, — вздохнул хозяин. Стюарт неловко улыбнулся, кивнул:  
— Да, это видно. Но я понимаю, что мало купить, нужно завоевать расположение омеги…  
— Что, расположение Терри? О нет, это просто. Честно говоря, еле справляемся. Соблазнительный паршивец и охотник до секса. Даже бет-охранников смог соблазнить. Я думаю, что ему даже больше понравится быть… общественным. Один хозяин ему быстро надоест.  
Стюарт поверил и, похоже, всерьез расстроился. Еще раз глянул на омегу, который продолжал буравить стекло ненавидящим взглядом, но, к счастью, больше ничего спрашивать не стал — перешел к другим клеткам.  
Идеальный, по мнению хозяина, покупатель появился в конце второго месяца пребывания Терри в «зоопарке». Более того, этот альфа, Кречер, был тут, можно сказать, постоянным клиентом.  
— Кречер, ты решил четвертого взять? Первые трое уже не устраивают?  
На этот раз Терри спал, и если во сне и ощущал чужой взгляд, то только морщился так, словно кошмар видел. Кречер осмотрел хозяина с головы до ног, как первый раз видел. Словно оценивал, достоин ли тот, чтобы с ним общаться, и после этого медленно кивнул:  
— У меня двое. Третьего я подарил хорошему компаньону.  
— Видимо, очень хорошему.  
— Да, тот омега уже раз сто окупился, — Кречер достал из портсигара сигарету и прикурил, не спрашивая разрешения. Терри приподнял голову и сонно осмотрелся, снова уставился на стекло. Подумал и зарылся в подушки так, что его теперь не было видно. Кречер постучал по листу с характеристиками. — Дерзкий?  
— Ну, у тебя станет шелковым.  
— Вижу, что дерзкий. Остальные, похоже, шелковыми стали у тебя.  
— Ты же знаешь, я товар не трогаю. Он чист. Как и все. Но я бы советовал его. На него уже двое альф записались, сейчас бумаги оформляют на кредит. Но, как говорится, товар уходит тому, кто первый платит.  
Кречер, казалось, не слушал. Он внимательно читал характеристики. Они располагались на листе рядом с фотографией. Тут же был приклеен пакет, и Кречер оторвал его от листа, поднес к носу и вдохнул, потом снова затянулся сигаретой.  
— Сомневаюсь, что есть мифическая очередь, так что цену можешь не задирать. Сколько в каталоге есть, столько и заплачу. Доставка будет на новый адрес. Оформи, как вы умеете.

***

Когда жизнь — сплошное расписание с некоторыми изменениями, кто-то, да еще и с чутьем омеги, подвох начинает чувствовать по малейшим изменениям. Терри ощутил это тоже по пустяку — очень скудному завтраку. Как в больнице. На подносе был только апельсин. Пока Терри чистил его, сидя в своем углу среди подушек, он складывал факты — вчера его водили мыться. Обычно водили раз в три дня, но в этот раз два дня подряд получалось. Осмотрели вроде бы дежурно, но все же как-то пристальнее, как если бы не было шанса что-то исправить потом. Терри жевал апельсин, разламывая на дольки, и ощущал, как начинает «задница загораться» — странное ощущение неприятностей, почему-то всегда возникающее прежде всего ниже спины. Глянул на стекло. Последние два дня он не ощущал чужих взглядов. Да, конечно, сюда могли по два дня не заглядывать альфы, но Терри чувствовал их запах.  
Когда дверь в клетку наконец открылась и на пороге появился бета, казалось бы один, Терри уже был готов. Он стоял у самого входа, вроде бы расслабленно. Повернулся, словно собирался выходить, но вместо этого зацепился за верх двери и ударил бету в грудь ногами, вышвырнув его из своей клетки. Выскочил сам, приземлившись на упавшего бету, теперь заметил и еще двоих по бокам от двери — одного из них со шприцом. Что-то внутри Терри орало в панике, но он, внешне спокойный, пока беты не опомнились, рванулся бежать. На этот раз довольно удачно — почти до самого выхода добежал, но хозяин стоял в дверях и ждал с таким выражением лица, словно ожидал этого, но Терри все равно его разочаровал. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Терри разогнался сильнее.  
Альфу он тоже вынес из дверного проема, только тот не упал. Пыхтя, схватил Терри за шею сзади, как котенка, надавил сильно. Терри знал, что сейчас уж точно они не могут позволить себе его поцарапать, потому у этого альфы все должно быть идеально. Но вырваться не мог — когда так делали беты, это было просто физическая сила. Когда альфа, это лишало сил и воли. Терри хватило только на то, чтобы накрыть пальцы ладонями. Он глянул исподлобья, спросил:  
— Кому меня продали?  
— Владелец корпорации. Две омеги у него уже есть, третьего подарил партнеру, искал замену.  
Подскочили беты, перехватили за руки, но все равно как можно мягче, почти заботливо. Терри попытался вырваться, но альфа зафиксировал шею, повернул так, чтобы удобнее было сделать укол. После него вдруг стало все равно. Терри еще держали, когда он опал сначала на колени, потом и вовсе повалился лицом в пол, но его успели подхватить.

***

Район был из престижных – зеленый, тихий, спокойный и чистый. Улица состояла из нескольких домов, в которых было по два этажа. К каждой квартире вел свой подъезд и крыльцо. Перед самим домом, кроме газона, росли деревья, цветы на клумбах.  
Машин тут было немного, как, по сути, и жильцов. Кречера уже ждали – дверь в квартиру открылась до того, как он успел позвонить, и Адриан, альфа, который уже третий год работал у него, вежливо посторонился, впуская начальника в дом. Чувствовалось, как Адриан нервничал. Конечно, ситуация казалась ему жуткой – начальник посещает его дома, для того, чтобы обговорить что-то, чего не мог объяснить на работе. Кречер наслаждался тем беспокойством, которое внушал, но еще больше предвкушал момент, когда подчиненный поймет, зачем на самом деле пришел начальник.  
Внутри дома было просторно и так же чисто и спокойно, как на улице: высокие окна с легкими занавесками, ничего лишнего. Из прихожей одна дверь уходила на кухню. Через несколько метров от входа была широкая лестница на второй этаж, на первом же было что-то среднее между столовой и гостевой — на пути между лестницей и дверью располагался стол, вокруг него шесть стульев с мягкими спинками. Даже в центре стола находилась ваза с цветами. Адриан жил один, но дом был в таком виде, словно убирался штат горничных.  
И Кречер совсем не удивился, когда подчиненный предложил:  
— Кофе, чай? Есть фруктовый чай.  
Кречер и не сомневался, что у такого человека в доме целая полка отведена под несколько видов чаев. Глянул на часы — время поджимало, иначе он не отказался бы от чая. Отрицательно качнув головой, жестом показал сесть, и Адриан, разнервничавшись еще больше, сел за стол. Начальник отодвинул стул и сел напротив.  
— Давай сразу к делу. Без чая и долгих рассуждений. Ты, конечно, помнишь, что в конце года фирма была в невыгодном положении. Вы все остались без годовой премии. Эти бездельники — черт с ними, а вот с тобой получилось как-то… нечестно, что ли. Никто не сделал больше тебя, чтобы вытащить фирму из кризиса. Ты же знаешь?  
— О, я просто очень люблю нашу компанию. И я не хотел, чтобы она обанкротилась. Можно сказать, это был эгоистичный интерес — я не хотел уходить и не хотел, чтобы уходили мои коллеги. Они все замечательные люди.  
— Это похвально. Похвально, — согласился Кречер и снова бросил взгляд на часы. Торопясь, он вдруг замолчал на полминуты, словно обдумывал что-то, потом продолжил: — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь, когда дела у нас идут в гору, я не могу только тебе вдруг взять и выплатить премию. Хотя в моих глазах ты ее достоин больше, чем кто-либо.  
— Ничего, я все понимаю, — улыбнулся Адриан. Он не выглядел расстроенным, наоборот — понял и зачем начальник хотел поговорить дальше от чужих ушей, и что ничего страшного не происходит, его хвалят. Кречер предвкушал выражение его лица, когда Адриан поймет, что ошибся.  
— Ты нравишься мне. Я уважаю то, как ты умеешь работать. И я хотел бы как-то выразить свою благодарность за вклад в компанию.  
Именно в это время, точно по расписанию, в дверь позвонили. Адриан напрягся, но прежде, чем он успел встать, поднялся его начальник и к двери пошел так, словно он тут был хозяин, на ходу продолжая:  
— Поэтому я хотел бы сделать тебе подарок. За отличную службу. Не сказать чтобы маленький, но, я думаю, ты достоин.  
Когда дверь открыли, двое грузчиков внесли большой белый глянцевый ящик. Поставили туда, куда указал Кречер, а именно перед обеденным столом, и вернулись к двери, встали по обе стороны от нее. В стенках коробки были круглые отверстия, а на крышке золотом был отпечатан логотип компании. Скорее всего, Адриан знал, чем занимается компания, потому что вроде бы забыл, как дышать. Встал неуверенно из-за стола, но одернул себя, поднял голову и спросил:  
— Это мне? Серьезно?.. Они же стоят как хорошая машина.  
— Я только что объяснил, почему ты этого заслуживаешь, — Керчер ждал. Подумал, что сейчас было бы неплохо и чаю, но Адриану было явно не до чая. Кажется, когда он открывал крышку, его руки дрожали.  
Омега и правда был упакован прекрасно: он спал на боку на белой подушке коробки. Вместо выставочной одежды — трикотажные короткие шорты и белая футболка с капюшоном. Руки не были связаны, но вокруг запястий, как браслеты, обвились белые ленты с длинными «хвостами» — вроде и украшение, а вроде и функциональная вещь. В светлых пшеничных волосах виднелось что-то похожее на блестки. Конечно, у Адриана снова захватило дыхание, но видно было, что он еще помнит — он тут не один. К тому же это начальник, которому надо как-то выразить благодарность. Керчер же чувствовал себя лишним сейчас, он развернулся к грузчикам, доброжелательно предложил:  
— Я думаю, Адриана стоит оставить одного с его новой покупкой.  
— Мы можем забрать коробку. Она тяжелая и обычно альфы жалуются, что приходится сдавать ее как крупногабаритный мусор. А мы можем ее использовать снова. Если альфа не против, конечно.  
— Да-да, можете забрать, — Адриан бросился с готовностью освобождать коробку. Для него это была возможность скорее прикоснуться к омеге, несмотря на посторонних. Он раза три сглотнул, пока доставал омегу из коробки, и теперь стоял, все еще держа его на руках. Мог положить на диван, что находился под окном, но явно не хотел. Керчер ликовал — подарок понравился. Не скрывая довольной улыбки, он закончил, пока беты выносили коробку:  
— Я помню, что скоро у тебя гон. До меня доходили слухи, что ты тяжело его переживаешь. Теперь, я думаю, гон станет для тебя приятным.  
Вернулся грузчик-бета и, увидев, что руки у хозяина дома все еще заняты, положил на стол глянцевый буклет, предупредил:  
— Тут все. Возраст, время течки. Как обращаться, особенности характера и прочее.  
— А имя? — отвлекся Адриан, который явно до этого слушал не очень внимательно, все больше обнюхивал волосы.  
— Терри, — ответил грузчик. — Он не очень послушный, вы с ним аккуратнее.  
— Как ты и мечтал, — кивнул Керчер. — У тебя есть суббота и воскресенье, чтобы ознакомиться со всем. Они обычно просыпаются часа через три после доставки. Но в понедельник на работе быть вовремя. Не заставляй меня думать, что я переоценил тебя.

***

Терри проснулся в сумерках. Вместо гнезда обнаружил себя на диване — под головой подушка, к тому же он был накрыт покрывалом. Дом, конечно, незнакомый, и первым, что Терри осознал, кроме нового места — это запах. Во-первых его чем-то облили, и теперь он пах, как фабрика по производству парфюма с запахом сирени. А во-вторых — резковатый запах альфы, какой-то цитрусовый, похожий на апельсин с корицей.  
Коснулся шеи — там по-прежнему был ошейник. Заметил изменившуюся одежду, потом ленты на запястьях и сорваться решил на них — стал распутывать резко, зло. По общему ощущению ему еще ничего не сделали — задница не саднила, ничего не болело. Но пахло от него так, что становилось понятно — альфа, что тут жил, трогал его. Не просто трогал, скорее всего, и рядом полежал, и лизнул куда-то.  
А потом Терри заметил дверь. Всего в паре метров и, судя по верхней одежде и обуви, она была уличная. Осторожно осмотревшись, он слез с дивана, тихо прокрался к двери и еще более осторожно и тихо коснулся ручки. Он пока не очень знал, что будет делать, если удастся сбежать, но его гнал страх. Хотя бы до полицейского участка добраться — пусть в таком виде и босиком, но хоть какой-то шанс.  
Ручка опустилась, даже щелкнула, но вместо открывшейся двери женский механический голос спокойно предупредил, заставив Терри вздрогнуть:  
— Система изменена. Сейчас входную дверь может открывать только хозяин. У омеги ограниченные права, входную дверь вам открывать запрещено.  
— Эй.  
Терри вздрогнул снова. Осознание того, что теперь-то альфа может его и бить, и калечить, прошло по всему телу, ударив в каждую клеточку. А ведь Терри только что попытался сбежать.  
Альфа стоял на верху лестницы, выглядел не злым, а скорее обеспокоенным. Он был высоким, в плечах шире омеги. Волосы темно-каштановые, почти черные, прямые, убранные назад, но с выбившимися прядями. Да и одет альфа был как-то официально — брюки, рубашка с галстуком, жилет. Дома так не одеваются.  
— Не выходи на улицу, — произнес альфа, и голос был… опять же не злой. Совсем не совпадало с тем, что должно было ждать Терри. — Не волнуйся, это и твой дом тоже. Ты же знаешь, что с омегой могут сделать на улице? Я, конечно, быстро нашел бы по маячку, но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя был негативный опыт от альф. А они там, знаешь, правда какие-то дикие попадаются.  
Он говорил ласково, будто дикого зверя успокаивал, спускался с лестницы медленно, боясь спугнуть. Терри было страшно. Большой дом, явно небедный человек, но присутствия других омег он не ощущал. Наоборот, казалось, что в этом доме Терри был первым омегой. Может, хозяин соврал напоследок, чтобы напугать его.  
Альфа дошел до стола, понизил голос, чтобы предложить:  
— Ты голоден? Что ты обычно ешь?  
Он подошел почти вплотную, и Терри все ждал, что вот сейчас — набросится. Но альфа не был настроен агрессивно. Терри ощущал интерес, немного возбуждения, но это не было опасно.  
— Все равно, — слабо произнес Терри, тут же рассердился на себя за то, что мямлит, встряхнулся.  
— Тут нечего бояться, — заметив это, шепотом заверил альфа. — Ты был без сознания два часа. Я… ладно, прости, я, может, позволил себе немного лишнего, и ты наверняка это ощутил, но все же… я просто был очень рад. Сложно держать себя в руках, когда тебе дарят омегу. Впредь все будет только с твоего согласия. Терри?  
Терри кивнул. Если бы все это говорил бета, да еще и с непонятными намерениями, то Терри бы боялся, но голос альфы успокаивал. Он и правда почувствовал голод. Выпрямился наконец и, все еще смущаясь, произнес:  
— Что угодно подойдет. Я не привередливый. Только сначала… можно ножницы? Я эти ленты никак распутать не могу.  
Про что угодно он сказал зря, потому что стол в гостиной альфа тут же накрыл так, словно достал все, что было в холодильнике, в том числе лед — он таял в железной миске на краю стола и, скорее всего, предназначался к напиткам. Но больше всего Терри нравились шоколадные конфеты, выставленные на стол прямо в коробке. Шоколада он уже месяца два не ел и даже не думал, что так по нему соскучился.  
— Я Адриан, мне двадцать пять, — представился альфа. В свою тарелку он накладывал рис с овощами и курицей, но скорее чтобы подбодрить омегу есть. Терри подхватил картофельную запеканку. Он постепенно успокаивался.  
Готовая еда была вся в коробках с логотипами из разных кафе.  
— Я покажу тебе дом после ужина. У меня есть место в мансарде. Всегда мечтал сделать там гнездо для своего омеги. Просто омеги пока не было. Там можно будет закрываться, если тебе не понравятся мои гости или еще что… На меня замок, правда, не будет работать, но я постараюсь уважать твои границы и не соваться. Все системы опознают тебя как второго хозяина — достаточно приказать. На кухне есть заказ еды — пользуйся. Выбирай что хочешь. У нас впереди два выходных, потом тебе, наверное, будет скучно одному дома. Может, тебе каких-нибудь игр принести?  
Терри поморщился. Попытался вспомнить, какие предметы должны были преподавать на втором курсе и, глядя в тарелку, попросил:  
— Учебник по «Теоретической механике», если можно.  
Стало тихо. В этой тишине только Терри стучал вилкой по блюдцу, но догадался посмотреть на собеседника.  
— Прости? — переспросил альфа. — Зачем?  
— В том месте… откуда меня привезли, у нас, кроме телевизора, ничего не было. И, честно говоря, телевизор мне поднадоел за это время. Можно мне доступ к интернету? Я имею в виду не только заказ еды или прогноз погоды.  
— А что тебе нужно в интернете?  
— Самому решать, что я хотел бы посмотреть, например, — Терри говорил терпеливо. Он уже успокоился и ему казалось — с этим альфой он сможет найти общий язык. Тем более раз альфа хочет с ним по-хорошему. Адриан задумчиво поковырял салат вилкой, выбрал оттуда что-то, но прежде, чем донес до рта, опустил и ответил:  
— Нет, этого не дам.  
— Почему? — прямо спросил Терри. Альфа поморщился, подбирая слова, отозвался, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Ты правда не понимаешь? Ты же вроде не глупый.  
— Ну да, меня, в конце концов, похитили, и я смогу связаться с кем-то ненужным… — Терри отставил тарелку. Есть перехотелось, да и половину порции он уже успел съесть.  
— И я потеряю тебя. Слушай… может быть, позже. Мы все-таки первый день знакомы. Когда я буду доверять тебе, хорошо? Когда пойму, что ты точно не сбежишь. Кстати, симпатичный кулон. Что на нем?  
Он так бездарно сменил тему, что Терри даже немного отпустила злость. Он коснулся чокера на шее, ответил:  
— Мое имя.  
— Прямо как у собаки… Я закажу другой, перенесем чип туда.  
Терри подумал, что этот альфа не так уж и плох. По крайней мере, не безнадежен. Они были в его доме, Терри никуда не мог деться отсюда. Но альфа, хотя иногда и бросал на него откровенные взгляды, не набрасывался. Когда провожал его по лестнице на второй этаж, постарался наклониться незаметно, чтобы вдохнуть запах.  
Место под гнездо было в спальне альфы — крыша там была под наклоном и окно получалось над кроватью, то ли в крыше, то ли в стене. Из соседней комнаты, кабинета, окно и вовсе выходило на крышу. Сейчас угол пустовал, но отсюда явно не так давно убирали какие-то вещи. Для гнезда — неплохое место.  
Терри не мог понять — на него не бросались, покупатель вообще оказался сама доброта. В чем-то даже смешной в этой аккуратности. Но у него все равно было гадкое ощущение. Уже не страх, но тоже что-то неприятное.  
— Я закажу что-нибудь из одежды. Они даже мерки твои прислали, — продолжал вслух мечтать альфа. — Как предпочитаешь спать? В пижаме, в шортах с майкой или голым?  
— Как угодно не голым, — Терри заставляла отвечать банальная вежливость. Он пытался думать, что это забота о его спокойствии и уюте — одежда, угол под гнездо, предупредительность.  
А потом, когда альфа оставил его в спальне и ушел на первый этаж заказать еще что-то, о чем только вспомнил, Терри осмотрелся, поймал свое отражение в зеркале — все еще принаряженный, какой-то даже глянцевый. Увидел и понял: «А. Я кукла».  
Дорогая живая кукла, которую можно наряжать в красивую одежду. Но только ту, которую выберет хозяин. И угол которой тоже определит хозяин. Потому что омеги имеют привычку гнезда себе устраивать где угодно, стаскивая туда подушки, одеяла, прочие мелочи. А он определил, что вот тут гнездо не помешает — и место свободно и к хозяину поближе.  
Когда Адриан поднялся, спальня уже была пуста, хотя свет горел. Он начал нервничать, засуетился, но в ванной на втором этаже включилась вода, и альфа успокоился. Душ после сложного дня — почему бы и нет. К тому же в фирме омегу облили каким-то резким парфюмом. Да и блестки эти дурацкие не мешало бы смыть…  
Когда Терри вышел из душа все в той же одежде, но с сырыми волосами, Адриан стоял у лестницы так, словно ловить его собирался. Заметил прежнюю одежду и предложил:  
— Как насчет моей футболки? Пока твоих нет… все доставят уже завтра.  
— Все в порядке, я могу и в этом.  
— И не раздражает навязанный запах?  
Терри подумал. Запах действительно раздражал, но ему казалось, что они с альфой еще не настолько близко знакомы, чтобы спать в его футболке.  
В ванной Терри думал о том, что это неплохой альфа, приятный, его уже не так пугало то, для чего его сюда привезли. Как знать, пока он кукла, а потом к нему будет другое отношение. И тогда, может, что-то у них и получится. А после проще будет уговорить помочь ему вернуть себе свободу.  
— Все в порядке, я так посплю. Оно нигде не давит… Я могу спать в гостиной на диване?  
— Зачем? — удивился альфа. — У меня есть кровать.  
— Я не собираюсь выгонять хозяина дома в гостиную.  
— Так и я не буду спать в гостиной.  
Терри вспомнил о том, что он боится. Видимо, на лице это отразилось, так как невозмутимый до этого Адриан стушевался, глядя в сторону, заговорил:  
— Все будет хорошо. Просто нам нужно привыкнуть друг к другу. Я не дерусь во сне вроде. И не храплю.  
— И с первой же ночи спать вместе? — переспросил Терри. Альфа тяжело вздохнул, подошел так решительно, что Терри шарахнулся и уперся спиной в дверь ванной. Адриан положил локти ему на плечи, руки сцепил в замок за спиной, заговорил шепотом, словно боялся посторонних ушей:  
— У нас очень мало времени. Я весь вечер собирался с духом, но не мог предупредить. Тебя довольно поздно подарили. Нам бы месяц-два вместе… У меня скоро начнется гон. Не хочу тебя ранить или напугать.  
— Как же подавители? — хрипло спросил Терри, пытаясь показать, словно он не напуган. Адриан помотал головой:  
— У нас нет подавителей. Только самоконтроль. Я вроде справляюсь, но в прошлом году… Черт, до сих пор стыдно. Вроде был дома, заблокировал систему. Смотрел фильм… А потом осознал себя уже в полицейском участке. Говорят, я стучался в какой-то дом, где был омега в течке… Ладно, не стучался, ломился.  
— Это не… неэтично, просто ставить меня перед фактом, — попытался Терри заодно и выскользнуть из этих объятий, но Адриан сильнее прижал его к двери.  
— Да. Я понимаю. Но я честно говорю. Чем быстрее мы привыкнем друг к другу, тем лучше.  
— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь с тобой спать?  
Адриан даже отодвинулся, чтобы внимательнее взглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Так природе плевать, что там собираешься ты или я. Ты же понимаешь? Я альфа, ты омега. Мы в одной квартире, так что это все равно случится. Феромоны, гормоны. Нас должно утешать одно — нам это понравится. По той же причине.

***

То, что спать в одной кровати было плохой идеей, Терри понял с утра. Засыпали они прямо как заночевавшие в одной квартире приятели — на расстоянии друг от друга. Кровать была широкая, позволяла не соприкасаться. А проснулся Терри утром со смутным чувством, которое по мере пробуждения получало физическое подтверждение: Адриан прижимался к нему со спины вплотную. Более того, чтобы омега не отодвигался, альфа положил руку ему на живот и притягивал к себе. Сама ли майка на животе задралась, или во сне ее задрал Адриан, но сейчас его ладонь лежала на голом животе Терри. Терри попытался выкрутиться, вылезти из этого захвата, но от этого альфа проснулся и притянул его к себе сильнее, ткнулся носом в затылок и шумно вдохнул. Терри недовольно фыркнул. Адриан, похоже, понял, что делает, впал в ступор, и Терри это почувствовал так, словно альфа за его спиной окаменел. А потом тот, видимо, решил притворится, что все в порядке, и, прошептав: «Доброе утро», прикусил ухо. Терри взвизгнул, тут же покраснел от того, что мог выдавать такие звуки. Уже чтобы скрыть это — спрятал голову в подушки.  
— Ты ощущаешь мой запах? — уточнил Адриан, отпустив его. Терри кивнул куда-то в подушки, не зная, увидит собеседник или нет. — Значит, не все потеряно.  
— Для чего потеряно? — глухо из подушек спросил Терри и почувствовал легкое прикосновение к лопаткам, словно альфа волос с него снимал.  
— Я хотел бы нравиться тебе.  
Терри мог бы ответить: «Мне очень нравятся парни, которые помогают мне сбежать обратно к маме и прежней жизни», но решил пока не нарываться.  
Когда Терри искал, что можно взять на завтрак, он осмотрел и кухонные шкафчики. В них не было ни одной сковородки, а кастрюлька только маленькая на пол-литра. Адриан наблюдал за этим с интересом, стоя у открытого холодильника.  
— Как насчет заказать просто посуду для приготовления еды? — спросил Терри, сидя на корточках около шкафчика. Адриан неуверенно повел плечом:  
— Зачем? Ведь привозят все готовое. У меня нет времени на стряпню. Тебе тоже не обязательно этим заниматься. Все в порядке.  
— А все же? — глянул на него снизу вверх Терри. Ему казалось странным есть только готовую еду. Непривычным. С друзьями в кафе он бывал. Иногда, раз в месяц, они заказывали что-то с мамой, но постоянно питаться этим было расточительно. Тем более просто набивать холодильник, а уже потом решать, что хочешь съесть. Адриан уже стоял с тремя выбранными коробками в руках и от темы ушел, кивнув на холодильник:  
— Достань молоко. У меня рук не хватает.  
И, уже по пути к столу в гостиной, альфа согласился:  
— Я закажу что-нибудь из посуды для готовки, если тебе так удобнее.  
В дверь позвонили как раз, когда они накрывали на стол. Не отрываясь, Адриан отчетливо произнес:  
— Ева, кто там?  
— Доставка, — ответил механический голос. На двери появился экран, который передавал изображение с той стороны — двое в рабочих комбинезонах и кепках.  
— Которая?  
— Строительный.

***

— Я думаю… надо было нанять специалистов. Но я решил, что было бы полезным опытом сделать это вместе, — Адриан сидел на кровати с инструкцией в руках и делал вид, что совсем не устал. Теперь мансарда была разделена на две комнаты, в одной оставалась кровать, в другой пока что было пусто. Посреди комнаты теперь стояла новенькая гипсокартонная стена с дверью. Дверь была интересная — ее пришлось подключать к умному дому. Терри пока не умел этого, поэтому с интересом наблюдал и учился. Сейчас он тоже чувствовал себя уставшим и лежал на животе на полу — наполовину внутри новой комнаты, наполовину в спальне. Доставка еще дважды приезжала в течение дня: привезли одежду и подушки. Строительство и подключение заняло у них весь день, без перерыва на обед.  
— Заполним уже завтра, хорошо? Сегодня снова переночуем вместе, — предложил Адриан, откладывая инструкцию.  
— Нет. Ты меня лапал утром, — Терри выбрался из дверного проема, встал на ноги. — Скажи, в каких коробках подушки, я сам принесу.  
— У вас же в том месте, откуда тебя привезли, были гнезда? — как-то загадочно спросил Адриан. Терри уставился на него подозрительно, подтвердил:  
— Да.  
— И тебя не достало спать в гнезде? Не лучше ли у альфы под боком?.. И я не лапал, я обнимался. Я же говорил, тебе надо привыкнуть. Ты что, совсем есть не хочешь?  
— Хочешь сказать, что флиртуешь через прикосновения? — попытался как-то оправдать его Терри, и Адриан кивнул. Он уже ждал омегу в дверях спальни.  
Пока Адриан копался в холодильнике (некоторые контейнеры он открывал, нюхал и отправлял в мусорку), Терри изучал доставленные коробки. Из первой на него глянула плюшевая черно-белая морда. Терри закрыл крышку, придавил следующей, там оказалось новое постельное белье для гнезда — безразмерное и плотное, хотя у двери стоял сверток поролона, который предполагалось стелить на пол. Наконец, в третьей коробке оказались сложенные подушки. Глянув на кухню, чтобы убедиться, что альфа занят, Терри уже просто интереса ради вскрыл единственную небольшую коробку во всей этой куче. И тут же пожалел об этом. Там было две пачки презервативов по двенадцать штук и тюбик прозрачного геля. Терри ощутил себя так, словно нашел нож, которым его вскоре убьют. Поднял было коробку, хотел вывалить под ноги Адриану, сказать… а что сказать? Альфа надеялся на что-то. Почему бы ему на будущее не купить презервативов? Было бы хуже, если бы презервативов не было. К тому же на них не стояло таймера: «Через сутки станут бесполезными». Они могли и полгода лежать. Поэтому Терри не стал заклеивать коробку снова, чтобы как-то скрыть то, что он увидел. Но настроение все же испортилось. Настолько, что ужин прошел в молчании, но альфа, похоже, воспринял это как усталость.  
После ужина Терри затащил сам в спальню поролон, постельное и подушки, пока Адриан снова что-то заказывал на кухне. Собирался закончить с гнездом, но дверь в него оказалась закрыта, ручки у нее не было.  
— Ева, открой, — попросил Терри, держа в руках поролон.  
— На сегодня доступ заблокирован. Новое пространство откроется завтра утром, — пояснил компьютер.  
— Что за бред, это что, игра какая-то? — рассердился Терри, снова попробовал поковырять дверь.  
— Чтобы мы могли подольше побыть вместе, — Адриан стоял в дверях с коробкой с той самой плюшевой мордой. Наверное решил, что Терри ее забыл. — Честное слово, завтра открою и больше так делать не буду. Да и тебе надо отдохнуть. Хватит уже. Если тебя смущает, что я тебя касаюсь, то буду держать руки при себе.  
— Если не будешь, то я просто ударю, — пошутил Терри, но лицо альфы как-то изменилось, удивленно вытянулось. Потом он что-то для себя осознал, попытался запоздало и оттого неловко посмеяться.  
— Шутишь, да? — кивнул Адриан и поставил коробку к остальным. — Я предлагаю посмотреть кино. Лучше в кровати или в гостиной внизу?  
Терри не хотелось смотреть очередной фильм про альф, но гнездо было закрыто, а заняться чем-то нужно. Да и правда хотелось уже отдохнуть — гудели ноги с непривычки, столько бегать с первого этажа на второй. Терри пытался успокоить себя тем, что возвращается в форму. И хотя снова подниматься и спускаться не хотелось, Терри убедил себя, что смотреть на диване более безопасно, чем на кровати.  
Фильм не был плохим. Его выбирал Адриан, да и выглядел альфа так, словно очень хотел его показать. Фильм — легкая романтическая комедия, в принципе предсказуемая, шаблонная, но смешная. Девушка-омега была очень красивой, харизматичной. Альфа — просто воплощением всего хорошего, что было в альфах. Смотреть на них было приятно. И, как ни странно, приятно было ловить на себе взгляды Адриана — он проверял, нравится ли Терри. Наверное, для него это было очень важное кино. Они сидели по разным углам дивана: Терри — подобрав под себя ноги, а Адриан — откинувшись на спинку и вытянув ноги. Где-то на середине фильма он перекинул ноги на диван, но вытянуть не смог — мешал Терри. Терри, не поворачивая головы, покосился на него, на выжидательное выражение лица, словно приглашавшее к чему-то. И Терри подумал: «Почему бы и нет?» Так же, как думал о близнецах, которые явно с каким-то намерением звали отмечать день рождение в их доме. И Терри сначала встал на четвереньки, потом устроился под боком у Адриана, положив голову ему на грудь. Тот только обнял за плечи — это казалось чем-то дружеским даже. Не было неудобно, страшно или неприятно. Терри поддавался, он ощущал от альфы силу, внушавшую спокойствие. Альфа был твердым, словно свитым из мускулов. Терри чувствовал, как билось под щекой сердце, как вздымалась грудная клетка.  
После такого активного дня и, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время ощутив себя в безопасности, Терри задремал. Он проснулся, когда тело под ним зашевелилось — Адриан вытянул шею, чтобы снова понюхать волосы омеги и поцеловать в макушку. Это было даже забавно, и Терри в этот момент простил ему презервативы. Пусть будут, почему нет?..  
Как его отнесли в кровать, он уже не помнил.  
Утро было уже не таким тесным, как прошлое — Адриан положил руку поперек тела омеги, но уже не прижимался. Когда Терри вставал, альфа приоткрыл глаза, кивнул чему-то и снова закрыл их.  
Терри завтракал один, всерьез задумавшись о происходящем. Без конца спрашивал себя: «А что я делаю?»  
«Я же хочу домой? — рассуждал он. — Хочу. Этот альфа нравится мне? Нравится. Он выглядит адекватным. С ним можно договориться… Как-то вернуться к учебе. Сообщить маме. Нравится ли мне тут?.. В мире альф как-то не особо. Но готов ли я заставлять Адриана носить ошейник? Он сам говорил, что в гон бесконтрольный. Я не могу привезти к себе альфу, который может сорваться… Привезти? К себе?»  
Терри сидел, забравшись с ногами на стул, обхватив одной рукой колени, в другой держал чашку с чаем. Вообще он любил по утрам кофе, но кофе тут не было.  
Адриан встал через час, но Терри остался за завтраком с ним ним, налив себе еще чая. Говорили о чем-то неважном, да и не особо интересном. После завтрака, еще до обеда, закончили оформлять гнездо. «Мордой в коробке» оказалась полуметровая панда, поселившаяся среди подушек.  
В воскресенье доставили коробку одежды, и Терри смог наконец переодеться в новые трусы, легкие домашние штаны и футболку. Остальные вещи решил посмотреть в понедельник, когда альфы не будет дома. Да, ему было интересно, что для него выбрали. Кажется, там не было ничего вульгарного.  
На ночь Адриан сдержал обещание и правда больше не закрывал гнездо, и Терри спал один. Хотя в доме было тепло, местами жарко, в его гнезде стояло что-то вроде кондиционера, и Терри спал под одеялом. Этой ночью он начал бояться, что привыкнет к хорошему. К тому, что все делают за него.  
Утром он слышал, как встал по будильнику Адриан, собрался и ушел на работу. Но в гнезде было так спокойно, прохладно, что Терри решил не выходить. Не хватало еще альфу на работу провожать — останется только хвост отрастить и приветствовать Адриана, помахивая. Или принимая покорную позу.

***

Утро в офисе обычно было тихим временем, когда работа еще раскачивалась. И пока Адриан готовил бумаги, к его столу подкрались двое альф и бета, спросили как-то хитро:  
— Как омега?  
— Что? Откуда?! — удивился Адриан. Коллеги посмеялись, Риверс, альфа, достал телефон и быстро нашел недавнюю публикацию. Фото было сделано, когда Терри заснул во время просмотра фильма. Адриан фотографировал сверху — вот лежит он, а на нем, словно кот, устроился омега.  
— Скажешь, пришел в гости, положил на себя омегу и снял, пока он спал? Или зашел в студию «Омега на прокат»?  
— Такие есть? — спросил бета, нахмурившись.  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Риверс. — Ну так что? Долго копил?  
— Это подарок, — Адриан собрал быстро документы, отправил те, которых не досчитался, на принтер и поспешил ретироваться к нему, но коллеги подтянулись следом.  
— И как? Хорош подарок?  
— Я не знаю. Мы пока… привыкаем друг к другу.  
— Серьезно, тебе нужно еще и привыкнуть? Это ж омега. Если бы мне привезли омегу, я бы…  
— И как омеге у тебя? Нравится? — перебила альф Мира. Она была бетой, и иногда Адриану казалось, что она ненавидит то ли мужчин, то ли альф. Просто так совпадало, что в его отделе все альфы были мужчинами, а помимо работы они не общались. Адриан с готовностью подошел к ее столу, вызвав у нее что-то схожее с испугом, и, достав телефон, стал показывать:  
— Вот, мы сделали ему гнездо. Панда ему не понравилась, а само гнездо очень даже. Вот, пол я сам делал. Мы вдвоем весь этот угол отгораживали.  
Мира улыбнулась и кивнула:  
— Да, вижу. Я была о тебе худшего мнения… Этот омега выглядит довольным.  
— Чего им не быть довольными? Живут на всем готовом, — заговорил Риверс, облокотившись на принтер. — Сидят в своей норе. Из обязанностей только секс. Я бы тоже не отказался родиться омегой.  
Мира тут же отвернулась, проигнорировав, а Адриан собрал документы и на этот раз сбежал из офиса на встречу.  
— Он так с ним еще месяц возиться будет и домики строить, — убедившись, что Адриан их уже не слышит, добавил Риверс. — Блин, такой омега не из дешевых…  
— У Адриана скоро гон. Посмотрим, как он выдержит в одной квартире с омегой гон. Тогда и будет что рассказать, — напомнил другой альфа.

***

Терри спал теперь в гнезде. В понедельник же привезли две сковородки и кастрюлю, и вместо готовой еды омега заказал продукты. Их привезли уже к вечеру, и утром во вторник Терри решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он проснется пораньше и спустится сделать завтрак сам. Да и готовить омлет — просто и быстро. Но он светился на завтраке так, словно сделал праздничный обед на десять персон. На этот раз, уходя, Адриан легко поцеловал его в висок.  
Терри почувствовал, что если все будет идти так же хорошо, то удастся уговорить вернуть ему интернет и учебники. Тогда можно было бы связаться с институтом и попробовать договориться о дистанционном обучении, пока не станет ясно, как из этого выбраться.  
От скуки Терри облазил весь дом, нашел на подоконнике цветочные ящики, но окно Ева не хотела открывать без разрешения. Пришлось ждать возвращения Адриана с работы. Цветы были просто способом делать хоть что-то, и Терри наполнил плошки найденной в кладовке землей, напихал в нее оставшихся от апельсинов семян, залил водой и понадеялся, что они прорастут.  
А еще старые и никому не нужные ящики для цветов были поводом побыть на улице, одной ногой на свободе. И Терри, даже когда заканчивал с ними возиться, еще стоял некоторое время, неприлично долгое, на балконе. Мир казался таким спокойным и безопасным. Но Терри понимал, что стоит ему, омеге, выйти на улицу без сопровождающего или защиты — и его сожрут. Не просто убьют, а будут долго издеваться. Просто потому, что там, снаружи, были альфы и не все из них могли себя контролировать. Для некоторых насилие вообще было единственной возможностью получить себе омегу.  
Поворотный момент произошел в ночь со среды на четверг. Терри спал беспокойно, хотя и было вроде все по-прежнему. Но он и вечером чувствовал себя странно, словно ощущал надвигающийся ураган. Дом пах по-новому, и Терри не мог сказать, что это за запах. Да и Адриан был задумчивым, замкнутым.  
Если бы Терри раньше вот так, в реальности, имел дело с гоном, он бы понял, к чему все это было. Но он проснулся среди ночи с ощущением опасности, переходящим в паническую атаку. Но такой паники без повода никогда раньше с ним не случалось. Страх придавил его к полу, мешал дышать, и Терри сам не понимал, от чего он прячется, пока в дверь не ударило. Кажется, она даже треснула. Омега подскочил от испуга на месте, и тут же в нос с новой силой ударил запах — резкий, пугющий. Такой, что волосы на загривке зашевелились. Этот запах имел к Терри прямое отношение. К его безопасности.  
— Открой.  
Голос Адриана был узнаваем, но Терри все равно показалось — это не он, это кто-то чужой проник в дом. А еще — что ему Адриан приказывает открыть. Но приказ был для техники, и Ева подчинилась — сломанная дверь со скрежетом отъехала в сторону.  
У Адриана светились глаза в полутьме. Он вдохнул полной грудью запах, выдохнул медленно, словно дым дорогой сигары.  
— Иди ко мне, Терри, — позвал он. — Не бойся, это же я.  
— Сейчас ночь, — произнес Терри, уже понимая, что происходит. Отсутствие знаний накладывалось на те ужасы, что рассказывали про альф. А что могло быть страшнее альфы в гоне? — Ложись спать.  
Адриан влез в гнездо, начал в темноте шарить руками по одеялу, пытаясь среди подушек и покрывал найти притаившегося омегу.  
— Мне не спится. Ляжешь рядом, полежишь… Мы же раньше спали в одной кровати.  
Пока альфа шарил по одеялу, он ушел влево, и Терри юркнул быстро из гнезда. Почувствовал, как Адриан почти схватил его за ногу, но промахнулся и только зацепил. И прежде, чем Терри успел выбежать хотя бы из спальни, альфа приказал:  
— Ева, запереть дверь в спальню.  
Терри, не сразу поняв сказанное, услышал щелчок замка и все равно дернул за ручку. Та не поддалась. Адриан приблизился так же стремительно и неслышно, как до этого пытался сбежать омега. Перехватил Терри поперек тела, рывком дотащил до кровати и тяжело сел на нее, оставив омегу у себя на коленях. Терри ерзал и пытался вырваться, но тело было слабым, словно в кошмаре. Его сковывал страх перед альфой. Не только страх, еще и мысль, что надо подчиниться, и тогда ему не сделают больно.  
Одной рукой Адриан еще удерживал его на коленях, другой оттянул резинку шорт, потянул их вниз, но снять смог только до колен. Терри снова дернулся и почти свалился. Тогда рука с шорт перенеслась на шею, прижала ее.  
— Тише, я же тебя не убиваю, — приказал альфа. Терри прохрипел:  
— Чем это отличается?  
Адриан изучал его, словно впервые видел и раньше не трогал. Только действовал смелее и наглее, чем раньше — задрал футболку, погладил живот, потом провел рукой вверх, по ребрам, задел соски.  
— Показать? — внезапно спросил Адриан, и хватка на шее стала сильнее, а дышать — труднее.  
— Ты меня не убьешь. Я тебе не для того нужен. — Терри все равно потянул вниз футболку, попытался достать и шорты. Его подбросило в воздух, и через секунду он уже лежал на спине на кровати. Так сопротивляться было проще, и когда Адриан снова придвинулся, Терри ударил ногой в плечо, потом рукой по чужой руке. Адриан замер, но только на секунду. После устало выдохнул, поймал запястье омеги и развернул его к себе спиной, заломил руку и тут же прижал большим пальцем запястье. Сейчас его руки казались больше, и уж конечно они были сильнее. Не говоря уже о том, что бежать было некуда.  
Адриан наклонился, губами коснулся лопаток, Терри снова заворочался, хотя каждое движение отдавалось болью в руке.  
— У меня есть предложение, — заговорил Адриан, затем зубами снова поднял футболку, ими же прикусил кожу на лопатке. — Тебе некуда бежать. У тебя нет выбора. Тебя, в конце концов, сюда именно за этим и доставили. Однако, если ты будешь продолжать сопротивляться, я сломаю тебе руку. И все равно трахну. Но я могу войти во вкус и начать ломать тебе кости, тогда это станет приятным только для меня. Или ты можешь прекратить сопротивляться. И тогда… ну, мы поладим.  
Он замолк, ожидая ответа. Терри все еще пыхтел и пытался отнять руку, а вопрос проигнорировал, словно и не слышал. Тогда Адриан надавил сильнее и продолжил увеличивать силу. Он не блефовал.  
Терри вскрикнул, замер, и тогда стало понятно, что все это время он дрожал. Теперь особенно дрожала плененная рука.  
— Что ты решил? — спросил Адриан. Омега как-то жалко вздохнул, ответил осипшим голосом:  
— Отпусти. Я не буду сопротивляться.  
— Ты не сопротивляешься, я ничего тебе не ломаю. Хорошо?  
Терри закивал и снова вдохнул с тем же звуком, и стало понятно, что это не вздохи, а всхлипы. Омега плакал. Адриан не обратил внимания — руку отпустил, заодно, не теряя времени, потянул трусы за резинку и снял их вместе с шортами.  
— Что за херня? — спросил он, снимая с себя майку. — Ты совсем сухой. Твой альфа тебя хочет. Зовет. Ты совсем не ощущаешь запаха?  
— Ощущаю, — ответил Терри. От запаха уже некуда было деваться, но он вызывал только страх, заставлял все внутри сжиматься. Теперь чувства орали: «Альфа в гоне, беги!» Адриан задрал его футболку до плеч, подсказал расставить ноги, держа задницу приподнятой, но сам слез с кровати. Терри только наблюдал — его окончательно парализовало страхом, он не мог выбраться из этой комнаты и боялся сделать что-то не так. Терри был уверен — если сейчас альфа захочет его покалечить, он больше не будет предупреждать.  
Адриан по пути к комоду снял пижамные штаны, достал из верхнего ящика коробку и, возвращаясь с ней обратно на кровать, скинул и трусы — прямо на пол. Теперь Терри уставился на его член, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается уже от мысли, что сейчас это попытаются впихнуть в него. Терри думал, что не получится. Член был большим, с утолщением-узлом у основания.  
Коробка оказалась той самой — с презервативами и тюбиком смазки. Адриан выдавил густой прозрачный гель на руку — намазал два пальца и протянул до середины ладони дорожку. Сухой рукой хлопнул омегу по заднице, заставив снова встать, как он показывал. Потом хлопнул еще раз — на этот раз рукой с гелем, размазав его по промежности. Оба раза Терри вздрогнул, а когда в него попытались проникнуть два пальца — не выдержал и попытался снова сбежать, хотя бы отползти. Тут же испугался того, что снова будут грозить болью, но Адриан только прижал его к кровати своим весом, чтобы он не смог пошевелиться. На следующей попытке все-таки ввел пальцы, прикусил кожу на лопатке. Терри испугался, что это и есть метка, попытался прикрыться рукой, и следующий укус был уже болезненнее и в тыльную сторону ладони.  
Омега ощущал, как, оставляя густую смазку, по его пояснице скользит стоящий член альфы. И все еще не мог представить, что это окажется внутри. Организм сдавался так же, как и Терри. Он осознанавал, что единственное, что он может сделать — это уменьшить боль. Так и тело выделило смазку, чтобы помочь.  
Адриан прикусил плечо, ухо, зашептал хрипло:  
— Терпел зачем-то… ухаживал. А вот стоило в тебя вставить, и ты сам потек. Ну как? Хочешь больше? Хочешь меня?  
— Нет.  
Все вдруг замерло. Терри уже не плакал, страх постепенно мешался со злостью. Адриан рывком перевернул его на спину, чтобы видеть лицо. Перехватил за подбородок грязными пальцами в смазке, которые только что из него вытащил, заглянул в глаза. Кивнул как-то раздосадовано:  
— И правда… не хочешь… Больше не буду спрашивать.  
Развернул Терри спиной к себе, грубо ткнул лицом в подушки, заставил приподнять задницу, обхватил рукой за бедра, чтобы он их не опускал.  
Терри ощутил, как его стали наполнять — на этот раз не пальцы. Осторожно, без спешки, продолжая держать за бедра, чтобы он не мог соскочить. На глаза снова навернулись слезы. Было немного больно, и боль у входа усиливалась по мере того, как его все глубже и глубже заполняло.  
— Узкий, — прохрипел Адриан, — не соврали… И охрененный. Терри, ты такой охрененный… Как же круто, спускать гон в омегу, да… намного лучше, чем с бетами. Что? Тебе все еще не хорошо?  
Он качнулся, продолжая удерживать Терри за бедра. Хотел еще что-то спросить, но ощущение самому Адриану сорвало крышу, и он начал вколачиваться— сначала стараясь проникать глубоко, до узла, а потом набрал скорость и уже с силой двигал бедрами, все глубже загоняя член.  
Терри пытался убеждать себя, что на самом деле это не секс. Секс — совсем другой и не имеет ничего общего с происходящим. Но самоубеждение не помогало:его выжигало изнутри от этого отношения, от происходящего, от ощущений и от осознания того, что ощущения должны были быть приятными, а были на грани с болью, механическими.  
Когда альфа вдруг взял более резкий и рваный темп, Терри испугался, вырвался, хотя на бедрах от этого рывка и остались борозды от ногтей. Терри сел в кровати, быстро отполз на безопасное расстояние. Адриан выглядел ошарашенным, потом проследил взглядом, понял и подсел ближе, успокоил:  
— Я в защите, все в порядке.  
Терри не успел заметить, когда тот надел презерватив, но он был. Омега и понять не мог, успокоило это его или нет. С одной стороны — ничего не закончилось, с другой — меньше последствий. Потом показалось, что сейчас его снова ударят, спустя секунду пришло облегчение, что его простили. И тут же злость на себя за то, каким тряпкой он стал. Готов позволить изнасиловать себя, лишь бы не били, не ломали руки.  
Адриан за ногу потянул его к себе, под себя, погладил бока, коленом развел ноги, но продолжать не спешил. Языком коснулся соска, потом накрыл его губами, а потом зубами и довольно больно укусил. Рефлекторно Терри наотмашь ударил его кулаком в висок, заставив отпустить. Альфа отшатнулся, уставился удивленно. Терри снова свел ноги, обнял себя за локти. Он ждал удара в ответ, только сильнее, но вместо этого Адриан снова дернул его к себе, рывком перевернул на живот, так же рывком поднял на четвереньки и заставил опустить голову на подушки. Терри сцепил руки в замок на шее, чувствуя, как в него опять проникают.  
К тому времени, как за окном начало светать, Адриан успел использовать два презерватива. Довольный, он поднялся с кровати и, как был, голым, вышел из спальни.  
У Терри ныло тело: искусанное, измятое, уставшее от постоянного напряжения и от того, что его куда-то таскали, гнули так, как хотелось альфе, давили на него всем весом. Терри быстро закатался в простынь, попытался приподняться. Больше всего хотелось в душ, стереть с себя все это: чужую слюну и ощущение чужих рук. В таком виде его и застал Адриан — стоящим на коленях на кровати, завернутым в простыню, которая была ему велика и никак не хотела слезать до конца с матраса. Адриан как ни в чем не бывало сел на кровать, подобрав под себя ноги, прислонил холодную бутылку минералки к щеке омеги. Он улыбался. Ему казалось это проявлением заботы. Терри ощутил тошноту и отвращение — не только к Адриану, абсолютно ко всем альфам. Даже к тому ребенку, которого он встретил в саду.  
— Пей, — подсказал Адриан, подполз ближе, и до Терри дошло, что альфа хочет продолжения. И надо взять воду, и пить, потому что это позволит хоть немного отсрочить пытку. Терри пил так жадно, что даже облился. Но, еще пока он пил, Адриан подсел вплотную, ладонями погладил бедра омеги, перейдя ладонью на внутреннюю их сторону. Терри поперхнулся и закашлялся, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Кажется, я тебя достаточно уже раздолбил. Как думаешь, узел в тебя влезет?  
— Нет, — Терри замотал головой, сел, пытаясь хоть так защититься. — Не надо. Мне и сейчас больно.  
Адриан не слушал, да и не смотрел ему в лицо, только на простынь, которая закрывала бедра омеги. Снова потянул на себя, отнял бутылку, швырнул ее на пол, пролив, потому что закрыть Терри не успел. И, уже подхватив ноги омеги под коленки, опомнился:  
— Презервативы.  
Терри снова трясло. Он сжимал у горла простыню, словно она могла его спасти, и по-прежнему не смел шевелиться, наблюдал за подготовкой. Особенно за узлом — как раньше ему казалось, что в него не поместится член, теперь он такие же чувства испытывал, глядя на узел. Адриан навис над ним, заставил лечь на спину и в два движения развел ноги.  
В этот раз, когда он входил, он смотрел в глаза Терри. Омега — куда-то вниз, хотя он не мог видеть, что там происходило. Но, когда узел уперся в него, он почувствовал, попытался свести ноги. Адриан сжал пальцы на чувствительной, внутренней стороне бедер и качнулся вперед. Терри вскрикнул, снова попытался одновременно отползти, свести ноги и отпихнуть от себя, но ничего из этого не получилось, Адриан прижал его за плечи к подушкам и надавил сильнее, посоветовал: «Расслабься» — и поцеловал импульсивно в висок, получил за это удар наотмашь. Это только рассердило, он надавил еще сильнее, и мышцы поддались, узел стал входить. Иногда Терри импульсивно сжимался, царапал руки, что его держали. Казалось, он совсем не слышит, что говорил альфа. Терри дышал часто, пытался успокоиться и в то же время цеплялся за все, что было в кровати, чтобы вытащить себя из-под альфы, но подушки, одеяла, простынь ехали вместе с ним, и его затягивало сильнее. Скоро стало совсем темно от накрывшего его альфы, и Терри показалось, что он тонет в этой темноте и боли. Попытался отнестись к этому как к болезненной медицинской процедуре, но терялся от вопроса: «Зачем?» Что такого испытывал альфа, что непременно хотел и узел впихнуть? Но тело сдавалось, нагнало больше смазки, и вскоре и узел мог войти и снова выйти, не причиняя такой боли, как в первый раз. Терри затошнило так сильно, что он всерьез опасался, что заблюет кровать, а альфа ничего не заметит и продолжит в том же темпе…

***

— Доброе утро. Да, мне очень неудобно, но я не смогу выйти сегодня… Да и вообще на этой неделе уже, наверное, не смогу. Да, гон. Простите. Да, все в порядке, — смех: сытый и неприятный. Терри слушал, завернувшись в ткань с постели и лежа у самой стены на кровати. Он ждал, когда альфа уйдет куда-нибудь. Если не на работу, то хотя бы в ванную или на кухню. Терри желал вернуться в свое гнездо, и чтобы его больше не трогали. Он устал, хотел помыться и спать. — Да, я уж позабочусь. Спасибо.  
Адриан сбросил звонок, обернулся. Глаза у него по-прежнему были блестящими и почти черными от увеличившегося зрачка. Терри поджал под себя ноги, попросил:  
— Нет. Хватит.  
Адриан не слушал, вернулся в кровать и потянул с омеги простыню.  
— Пожалуйста, — попытался еще Терри, но альфа по-прежнему был в гоне.

***

В гнездо Терри смог вернуться только к вечеру. Днем альфа заснул, тогда Терри выбрался из кровати, дошел до ванной, попытался там помыться, но вскоре дверь в ванную открылась. Снова пришел проснувшийся альфа, готовый продолжать. Вместо того, чтобы смыть с себя воспоминания, Терри получил еще одно мерзкое, да и мыл его потом сам альфа — так же безапелляционно, как и трахал, не принимая возражений.  
Есть Терри не хотелось. Желудок пытался намекнуть, что его не мешало бы покормить, но от мысли о еде тут же начинало мутить. Терри подобрал первую попавшуюся футболку, которая оказалась ему мала, в гнезде забился в дальний угол и там заснул, словно вырубился. Не помнил даже, как добрался до угла.  
Проснулся от того, что Адриан звал его — на этот раз обеспокоенно. «Этот дебильный гон прошел?» — подумал Терри, но по запаху понял, что еще нет. Просто стал слабее. Так же по запаху нашел его и Адриан, но на этот раз стукнулся в дверь вежливо, слегка:  
— Терри, выйди, пожалуйста. Господи, я помню, что я вчера говорил и делал… Прости, пожалуйста, это… так бывает. Это первый день гона и… у меня никогда не было омеги, поэтому, наверное, так сорвался. И ты такой хорошенький, беззащитный… с таким сладким запахом. Я не сдержался. Выйди, пожалуйста, я хочу извиниться.  
Терри слышал, но продолжал лежать, глядя на дверцу. Ева должна была заблокировать вход, альфа обещал не входить в гнездо, если Терри не в духе. А Терри не нужны были извинения, ему нужно было, чтобы его не трогали. Желательно больше никогда.  
Когда дверь открылась после короткого приказа, Терри заволновался, сел и прижался к стене, подобрав под себя ноги. Альфа осквернял его гнездо самим присутствием, тем, что мог войти сюда. Обычно гнезда как раз и были местом для двоих, но Терри не давал разрешения сюда заходить.  
Выглядел Адриан виновато, двигался медленно, словно боялся спугнуть.  
— Терри… Все, оно прошло. Я больше не опасный, видишь? — он поднял руки. Терри не верил ему, хотя Адриан и выглядел как человек, сам шокированный тем, что натворил. Но запах… агрессивный запах альфы выдавал его. — Позволь мне загладить свою вину.  
— Не трогай меня, — приказал Терри, все еще прижимаясь к стене. Адриан приближался медленно, но места было не очень много, и все равно довольно быстро он оказался около омеги, но все еще держа руки поднятыми.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне чудовище. Чтобы ты прятался тут, — Адриан опустился на колени. Терри хотелось бежать, и в то же время он боялся спровоцировать агрессию. Из дома он никуда все равно не смог бы деться. Адриан снова накрыл его собой, но в этот раз только для того, чтобы обнять. Зашептал: — Такой слабый, а я что сделал?.. Мне очень стыдно.  
И в то же время Терри ощутил, что альфа поднимает его, все так же завернутого в тряпки. Сначала накрыло бессилием, потом злобой на себя за это и тут же — страхом. Терри заорал, попробовал оттолкнуть, но в ткань его завернули как в кокон, и сопротивляться он больше не мог. Адриан нес его куда-то, и Терри был уверен, что в кровать. Ощущение было такое, словно его пытались вернуть на пыточный стол, где совсем недавно отрезали ногу. Терри рвал простыню, пытаясь выбраться, кричал, но его все равно осторожно уложили на спружинивший матрас и бережно развернули . Тогда снова напало оцепенение, даже крик застрял где-то в горле.  
— Все хорошо, — произнес Адриан и поправился: — все будет хорошо.  
— Это ложь, — прошептал Терри. Тут же втянул воздух со звуком, похожим на всхлип, когда Адриан накрыл его собой, на этот раз почти не прикасаясь кожей. Но колено альфы было между коленями Терри, а Адриан жарко дышал около уха. Осторожно завернул выбившуюся прядь за ухо омеги.  
Терри знал, чего альфа хочет — продолжать. Гормоны уже не так бьют в голову, уже можно рассуждать здраво, но желания это не отменяло. Терри больше не сопротивлялся, потому что только недавно альфа вел себя как мудак, и перемена настроения была как теплая вода после ледяной. Терри предпочел бы вообще без воды, но все же это было улучшением, и он боялся спугнуть его.  
Но то, что омега замер, Адриан принял за разрешение, прильнул горячим телом и щекотно коснулся губами места за ухом, потом продолжил дорожку поцелуев по шее. Приподнялся, мутным взглядом вгляделся в лицо омеги, а потом как-то многозначительно наклонился, и Терри понял, что к губам. Поставил между ними ладонь, и поцелуй попал в пальцы. Адриан не расстроился, языком лизнул ладонь, перевернул ее и нашел щекотную точку на запястье, продолжил облизывать ее. Терри вырвал у него руку, вытер об одеяло, и тогда Адриан напоказ широко лизнул свою ладонь. Придавил Терри плечом к кровати, а ладонь, что только что облизал, опустил вниз. Терри снова попытался вырваться, когда почувствовал прикосновение к члену — уверенное, властное.  
Но омегу подвело собственное тело — когда его не били, когда с ним обращались хорошо, оно начинало реагировать. Страх прошел, теперь и он не был препятствием для тела, чтобы получить хоть какую-то разрядку за те мучения, что оно испытало. Терри был против, но сущность омеги сдавалась. Он снова стал слабым, обмяк и уже не пытался вырваться. Приняв это за согласие, Адриан отстранился, поднял омегу, потянув за руки, развернул к себе спиной и посадил между разведенных коленей. Так, что головка члена альфы упиралась в копчик Терри. Адриан продолжил уже в такой позе, уткнувшись омеге к шею и вдыхая его запах. И каждый вдох Терри принимал за подготовку к метке. Словно за спиной была кобра, которая того и гляди цапнет. А тело млело. Тело хотело и этих прикосновений, и метки, и чтобы его снова трахали. Адриан заметил это, шепнул в шею:  
— Ты течешь.  
И Терри снова затошнило от того, насколько самодовольно это было сказано. Адриан погладил живот, сжал сосок, второй рукой продолжал медленно дрочить омеге.  
— Я тебя не прощу, — попытался хотя бы словами Терри. — Я ненавижу тебя.  
— Ну да, — фыркнул Адриан. — Хочешь, чтобы я вошел?  
Терри отрицательно замотал головой, зажмурившись. Когда его опустили, он даже подумал, что сработало и до альфы, наконец, дошло в полной мере. Но Терри только позволили упасть на колени, потом коснулись бедер, подстраивая их под нужную высоту. Терри уже не мог сопротивляться — потому что собственное тело само сопротивлялось ему.  
— Я без узла, — предупредил Адриан, раскатывая презерватив. Секунду подумав, такой же надел и на Терри. И входил он в этот раз медленно, да и двигался щадяще. Терри трясло, и он не мог понять, от отвращения или от удовольствия.

***

Адриан снова появился в офисе в понедельник и выглядел он как альфа, отлично проводивший время в свой гон. Только из-за отсутствия на работе нужно было поторопиться и наверстать все то, что пропустил. Впрочем, Адриан выглядел не против разговора с коллегами, которые втроем бегали за ним от столу к принтеру и к другому компьютеру, потом к другому столу с финансовыми бумагами, и так по кругу.  
— Это тебя твой омега так отделал?  
— Он выглядит не лучше, — признал Адриан. — В первый день меня совсем перемкнуло. Потом вроде ничего так пошло. Спина вся полосатая, даже больно, когда рубашка касается.  
— И как? Оставишь? Или обратно в магазин? Потому что, ну, ты, конечно, можешь как хочешь, а омега таким быть не должен.  
— Ничего. Я сам, говорю же, в первый день напортачил. К тому же… в этом что-то есть, — он остановился у стола Миры. Бета выглядела бледной, уставилась на него так, будто он в метро над ее сидением встал и пристально на нее уставился.— Договор… — подсказал Адриан, немного растерявшись. Девушка почти впихнула папку ему в руки, встала из-за стола и вышла из кабинета.  
— Ну а он? Как? Говорят, с омегой это совсем не то же, что с бетой. Так?  
— Да, — Адриан улыбнулся снисходительно. — Совершенно другое. От первого и до последнего дня. Такая гамма чувств… Ни разу такого не было. Это лучше, чем секс. Это правда ощущение, что вас магнитом друг к другу тянет. Я бы рекомендовал.  
— Ну да, конечно, где денег взять на омегу?.. Если только публичные заведения попробовать… Да, это тема.  
Адриану отчего-то стало мерзко от такого решения. Может, потому, что он представил Терри в таком месте, а может, потому, что те омеги были как бы общие, а одна из ценностей Терри заключалась именно в том, что он никому больше не принадлежал.  
Когда Адриан уходил утром на работу, омега спал в гнезде. Вернувшись с работы, он ожидал увидеть его там же. Купил целый пакет редких фруктов, словно отметить решил. Но в гнезде было пусто, дверь стояла нараспашку. В ванной не было слышно воды, да и на кухне вроде никого не было.  
— Ева, где Терри? — прислушиваясь, спросил Адриан.  
— Вышел на крышу, — ответил компьютер спокойно, как само собой разумеющееся. У Адриана упало сердце. В тот момент он осознал, что ничего не исправил, что они даже не поговорили толком за эти дни. И то, что Терри спит столько и мало ест, Адриан воспринимал как усталость. Понимал, что все не так, но все равно… Он подумал о том, что омега мог спрыгнуть, а мог и сбежать по крышам. Рванулся к окну, которое выходило на крышу — оно было открыто. Как он раньше не заметил? Адриан быстро вылез из окна и замер — Терри обернулся на шум. Он сидел между окном и краем, ровно посередине. На Терри была новая серая футболка и новые же шорты ниже колен. И даже так он выглядел как человек, у которого не все в порядке — ссадины, синяки. На запястьях, на шее, на щиколотках в тех местах, где они не были прикрыты носками. Адриан купил одежду, но не купил обуви, потому что омеге незачем была обувь.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Адриан. Терри сморщился неприязненно и отвернулся, уткнулся лицом в колени. Альфе пришлось подойти самому. Ближе к краю он заметил — на улице стояли трое. Один альфа прятался за деревьями, глядя на крышу, двое других просто пялились наверх. Терри они не видели, но ощущали его запах, как и он их. Адриану захотелось выйти и побить всех троих, хотя они скорее сбегут, только почуяв его. — Терри, я испугался, что ты… спрыгнул.  
— Я думал об этом, — спокойно ответил Терри. — Но потом решил… решил, что оно того не стоит. День такой солнечный…  
— Да, солнечный. Пойдем в дом. Ты же их чуешь?  
— А что они мне сделают? — криво усмехнулся Терри. — Изнасилуют?  
Это резануло так, словно он ставил Адриана на одну доску с этими, дикими альфами. У них ведь даже не было гона — они просто учуяли омегу. Без течки. Словно у них не было силы воли или должного воспитания. В конце концов, Адриан извинился, да и как-то загладил свою вину…  
Но Терри не выглядел простившим. Он казался опустошенным. Адриан думал, что омега спал в гнезде, но мешки под глазами говорили, наоборот, о том, что он не высыпался. И ведь не доедал.  
— Пойдем в дом, я принес кое-что вкусное, — позвал Адриан, попытался взять Терри за руку, и тот тут же вырвался, отодвинулся, огрызнулся:  
— Не трогай меня. Никогда больше не трогай меня.

***

Ужин проходил в молчании. У Терри оставалась полная тарелка, только с краю чуть отщипнул овощное рагу для вида. и у Адриана тоже пропал аппетит.  
— Может, вина? — предложил он. В холодильнике еще с зимних праздников лежала бутылка. Терри отрицательно покачал головой, отхлебнул воды из стакана. Когда альфа поднялся с места, Терри уставился на него как на опасность. Адриан достал бумажник из заднего кармана, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии, выложил на стол кредитную карту.  
— Это — на случай, если захочешь заказать что-то, чего нет в планшете на кухне. Что угодно. Любые деньги.  
— Мне не нужно, — Терри отвернулся.  
— Возьми, пригодится.  
— Сказал же, мне ничего от тебя не надо.  
— Ты поэтому не ешь? Моей еды тебе тоже не надо? — Адриан сел на стул рядом. Терри старался держаться к нему боком, готовый сбежать в любой момент.  
— Я просто не голоден.  
Адриан вздохнул, выпрямился, на этот раз заговорил с компьютером:  
— Ева, я даю Терри разрешение на использование интернета.  
Омега сразу ожил, уставился удивленно.  
— Теперь ты поешь? — спросил Адриан. — Давай, иначе я буду кормить тебя силой.  
Он смотрел так, словно хотел сказать: «Ну ты же должен меня понять». Терри не понял, он снова разочаровался и за вилку взялся без энтузиазма. Но половина рагу из тарелки была съедена, прежде чем омега вышел из-за стола.

***

Адриан ничего не мог с собой поделать — он ревновал даже к доктору, который увел Терри в смотровую. Сидел в кабинете врача и не находил себе места от беспокойства. К доктору решил ехать он, сразу после ужина. За окном уже стемнело, но Адриан ощущал беспокойство и хотел с кем-то поделиться им. Но ведь беспокойством, а не омегой. Вернулся доктор без Терри и вскочившего альфу жестом усадил обратно, негромко успокоил:  
— Он одевается. Ничего страшного, омеги хорошо восстанавливаются. Синяки, царапины. Я дам ему мазь, они быстро заживут. Внутренних повреждений нет.  
— Слушайте, — начал Адриан, собрался с мыслями и неуверенно признался: — мне казалось, что у нас все хорошо. Но после гона… он отдалился. Огрызается, отталкивает. Мне кажется, что он ненавидит меня теперь. Но я не хочу так.  
— Не волнуйтесь, так бывает. — Доктор копался в ящике с лекарствами. — Но это проходит. В первую же течку омега сам под вас ляжет. Потом как-то глупо будет строить из себя обиженного.  
Он нашел оранжево-желтый прямоугольник мази, положил на стол перед Адрианом. Дверь в смотровую открылась, вышел Терри — снова подавленный и нервный. На полу кабинета он стоял в носках — обуви у него по-прежнему не было, а ботинки альфы оказались велики. Адриан пытался нести его на руках, но снова получил отказ — омега предпочитал пачкать носки.  
Они спустились вниз, на парковку. Адриан посматривал, чтобы на пути не попадалось стекло или другие острые предметы, но в больнице, даже на парковке, было чисто и убрано. Клиника работала круглосуточно.  
Еще Адриан даже сейчас боялся, что омега попытается сбежать. И боялся больше не того, что Терри не слушается его, а того, что кто-то после этого поймает его омегу и будет издеваться над ним. Страшно было представить, что произошло бы с омегой тут, без протекции альфы-хозяина. Даже у проституток была охрана. Адриан иногда читал истории об омегах, которые пытались бежать, и теперь с ужасом накладывал эти истории на Терри. Но Терри послушно сел в машину на пассажирское место. Когда альфа сел за руль, Терри спросил:  
— Мы сможем погулять?  
Адриан бросил взгляд на часы — десятый час — и предупредил:  
— Не сегодня. Ты же будешь разумным и не станешь пытаться сбежать?  
Терри кивнул, глядя в окно. Он грел одну ногу о другую, только больше их пачкая. Адриан вздохнул и завел машину.

***

Щедрость оказалась все равно не такой, как подумалось в начале. У Терри к интернету был такой же доступ, как и к телевизору. То есть он мог посещать только сайты альф, а значит — не мог связаться ни с институтом, ни с мамой. И это после бессонной ночи, в которую он ждал, когда Адриан уйдет на работу, чтобы позвонить домой. Вообще, после всего того времени, когда он оказался оторван от прежней жизни, он на несколько часов поверил, что сможет успокоить друзей, маму.  
Потом Терри снова ярко вспомнил все то, что случилось с ним за это время, и стало стыдно. Он понял, что не сможет сказать маме, что с ним все в порядке. Потому что это ложь. Пережитое отрезало его от прошлой жизни куда эффективнее расстояния и отсутствия интернета. Тогда снова пришла апатия. В прошлом была неплохая жизнь, с целью, с семьей, с друзьями. В настоящем — дом и человек, который вызывал в Терри только неприятные воспоминания. В будущем — все то же самое. Этот дом, невозможность одному выйти на улицу, новый гон.  
И течка. Терри слышал, что вчера сказал доктор. И меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой, но он никогда не проводил течек без таблеток. Доктору ведь виднее. Нужны были подавители, их нельзя заказать с кухонного компьютера. Кредитку Терри не взял, да и если бы взял — Адриан тут же узнал бы о покупке и отобрал таблетки.  
Тут и пригодился доступ в интернет альф. В разделе удаленной работы было много предложений для омег, рассчитанных, скорее всего, на омег с той стороны. Вряд ли тут всем омегам давали интернет. Терри не сразу понял, зачем вообще нужны эти вакансии и чем предстоит заниматься, поэтому созвонился с одним из альф, который набирал омег для этой работы. И молча сбросил вызов через полминуты после начала разговора. Терри вообще сейчас тошнило от всего, что было связано с сексом, он не чувствовал себя готовым зарабатывать сеансами секса по видео. Но деньги по-прежнему были нужны, и Терри полез в раздел работы для бет. В конце концов, какая разница, бета или омега, если есть то, что он сможет выполнять из дома.  
Да, на подавители нужно было не так много денег, но деньги вообще никогда не были лишними. С их помощью в конце концов можно было попытаться выбраться отсюда.  
Перебирая вакансии, Терри думал о том, что и тут он оказался не из-за мира, не из-за того, что кто-то однажды разделил альф и омег границей, а из-за банальных денег. Просто он дорого стоил, при этом затраты были только на содержание и похищение. Он смотрел прайсы — омега стоил как хорошая машины. Терри не знал, сколько отдали за него, ему сложно было судить, но вряд ли он был дешевым. И он не мог перестать думать о том, что это было поставлено на конвейер. Что сейчас какого-то омегу продавали, какого-то держали уже неделю в конуре-клетке, какого-то только похищали, а кто-то продолжал жить, не зная, что за ним следят, только смутно ощущая беду. А кого-то из омег сейчас насиловали, и он тоже замирал, пытаясь минимизировать боль от происходящего.  
Терри снова затошнило.

***

К концу месяца стало посвободнее с делами, и Адриан без спешки перебирал финансовые бумаги, раскладывая по папкам. Да и вообще наводил порядок на столе. До обеда было еще минут пятнадцать, и остальные в офисе притихли, внимательно следя за стрелками часов. Все замерло, когда в кабинет без стука зашел Керчер, сразу прошел к столу Адриана и пригласил:  
— Пообедаем?  
— Да, конечно, — Адриан, растерявшись, отложил бумаги. Встал из-за стола, запоздало глянул на часы, но было поздно — он уже согласился. Когда он, выходя, обернулся, двое альф, что работали с ним вместе, подняли кулаки вверх, подбадривая.  
Для обеда выбрали одно из кафе в самом здании, столик в углу у дерева, которое росло тут же из кадки, внутри здания. Адриан не понимал, как себя вести и о чем решил говорить начальник — о работе или что-то личное обсудить. И, стоило Адриану подумать, что, ну конечно, о работе, причем тут личное, как Керчер уточнил:  
— Вы уже сколько живете вместе? Месяц, полтора?  
— Полтора, — кивнул Адриан, окаменев от такой темы.  
— И как? Я видел, пару недель назад ты пришел с синяком на лице.  
— Я неудачно упал.  
— Сразу после того, как твои коллеги посоветовали тебе не церемониться с омегой? После того, как ты пожаловался, что он не подпускает тебя к себе? — спросил Керчер, приподняв бровь и отложив меню. — Я не лезу в твою личную жизнь. Но это мой подарок. И я хотел, чтобы он нравился тебе… если ты переживаешь из-за этого, то не волнуйся, я не обижусь. Ты можешь вернуть его в магазин и выбрать омегу дешевле, но более послушного.  
— Нет, я не хочу отдавать Терри. Он… он мой, — Адриан говорил, уткнувшись в меню.  
— Но ведь он не выполняет своей функции.  
— Доктор сказал, что после первой же течки он изменится.  
— И когда течка?  
— На самом деле, уже должна была наступить… Не знаю, почему нет, — наконец, Адриан выбрал и на мониторе нажал заказ блюда. Начальник все еще не определился, но после выбора просто прибавил в заказ то же.  
— Может, стоит снова заглянуть к доктору? Как вы вообще общаетесь?  
Адриан отложил меню, подпер щеку рукой.  
— Не особо… Он ест теперь отдельно. Готовит сам. Ничего не заказывает, кроме продуктов — ни одежды, ни игрушек… Я предлагал ему свою кредитку. И… ничего. По-моему, мы отдалились.  
— И дерется, если ты пытаешься снова сблизиться… Адриан, это ненормально. Ты слишком мягок с ним. Есть куча способов заставить омегу слушаться. Видишь, во время гона ты же его сломал. Боже, для альфы ты и правда слишком деликатный.  
— Мне стыдно за то, как я вел себя в гоне, — твердо выпалил Адриан, обидевшись на то, что его упрекнули в слабости. — Но я надеюсь, что в его течку все поменяется. И что она, наконец, наступит.

***

Рано утром он постучался в гнездо Терри, позвал мягко:  
— Нам надо к доктору. Собирайся. Только позавтракаешь уже после доктора.  
Он ждал минуты три, прежде чем дверь открылась, на пороге стоял взъерошенный Терри. Спросил сонно:  
— Зачем ко врачу?  
— Я волнуюсь. Давай, собирайся. Тебе же нравится гулять.  
Терри кивнул и прошел мимо него в ванную. Волосы у омеги отросли, а стричь их Адриан не хотел. Его не раздражали закручивающиеся кончики, наоборот, они вызывали в нем щемящее чувство, они были его, как и весь Терри.  
Когда Адриан оделся и спускался, Терри уже обувался у порога. Вместо его имени на ошейнике теперь болтался стеклянный шар, похожий на какую-то планету, внутри по-прежнему был отслеживающий чип. Из обуви у омеги были только черные кеды и, уходя из дома, Адриан запирал их в тайнике. Он все еще боялся, что омега может сбежать.  
В машине Терри дремал, и солнце освещало бледную кожу, тонкие волосы, светлые ресницы. На светофорах Адриан рассматривал его так, будто видел впервые. Запах у омеги был как всегда — выраженный, но слабый. Вел себя Терри как обычно, разве что казался более уставшим. Апельсины, которые он посадил, только оказавшись в доме, проросли, а чем еще Терри занимался, оставаясь дома один, Адриан не знал. Он спрашивал об этом, как бы невзначай: «Чем занимался?» или «Не скучал тут?», но Терри смотрел на него так, словно эти вопросы были провокацией, и никогда не отвечал. Адриан уже не знал, как восстановить между ними отношения. Отдавать Терри он не собирался, единственная надежда была на течку. Страшно было представить, что случится в очередной гон, если Терри будет таким же неуступчивым и попытается драться, когда его загонят в угол.  
Остановив машину на подземной парковке, Адриан несколько минут сидел в тишине, хотя ему и нужно было на работу после больницы. Просто Терри так давно не спал рядом с ним вот так вот, не через перегородку, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Омега, видимо, почувствовал взгляд, передернулся и открыл глаза, осмотрелся. Причем осмотрелся с таким видом, будто был удивлен и вместо больницы ждал увидеть какой-нибудь «Пункт приема бракованных омег».  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Адриан, пока ждал, когда Терри выйдет из машины. — Если ты очень голоден, то я взял с собой сэндвичи. Можешь позавтракать сразу после осмотра.  
Терри молчал, словно оглох. Так как доктор был тот же, Терри уже знал, куда идти. Адриан был записан, они просидели в ожидании только минут пять, на которые раньше пришли. Ровно в назначенное время дверь открылась, сначала вышел другой омега — удивительно красивый, с белой кожей, ярко-рыжими волосами и пухлыми, как у девушек, губами.  
Терри не думал, что встреча с омегой так повлияет на него. С одной стороны, обожгло прошлым, от которого его все эти события отрезали. Показалось, что черт с ним, со случившимся, с происходящим сейчас. Мама ведь наверняка даже не знает, что он жив. Хотя бы об этом ей сказать. Да хотя бы просто услышать и понять, что она жива — он же для нее всем был. Страшно представить, что ей пришлось пережить. Может, по сравнению с этим похищение и изнасилование — не так уж страшно.  
И в то же время Терри впервые видел тут омегу, к которому не испытывал жалости. Этот омега вел себя как свободный, на нем даже ошейника не было. Он, наверняка почуяв чужих людей, даже не обернулся к Терри. Следом из кабинета вышел и альфа — высокий, светловолосый, в дорогом костюме. Тогда Терри подумал, что этого омегу ведь тоже купили. Но он выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Терри даже почувствовал зависть — не к положению. К умению так приспособиться. Ведь неужели у этого омеги не было мамы?  
— Терри? — Адриан протянул руку, чтобы поторопить его, но опомнился и спрятал за спину. — Нам пора.  
Больше всего Терри не хотелось, чтобы его снова осматривали, но доктор велел сесть за стол напротив, Адриан занял место на кушетке.  
— Теперь давай руку, — ласково попросил доктор. Терри сжал кулаки под столом, медлил. — Что такое?  
Около доктора лежали маленькие свертки с лезвиями и полоски для анализа крови. Терри глянул на альфу, неуверенно протянул руку.  
— Ему будет больно? — спросил Адриан, решив, что омега именно этого боялся.  
— Да разве ж это больно. — Доктор продезинфицировал салфеткой палец, проткнул подушечку и смазал тестовые полоски кровью. — Так что, задержка течки? Чем предохранялись?  
— Да мы, честно говоря, после того посещения и не спали больше, — заговорил Адриан. Терри смотрел на доктора как на врага. То на доктора, то на его приборы, которые сейчас обрабатывали кровь омеги.  
— Да? Ну что ж. Паниковать все равно рано. Возможно, сбился цикл от переживаний. Еще, знаете же, говорят, если встречается истинная пара, то у омеги прекращаются течки, а у альфы гон. В моей практике, правда, еще не встречалось, но, может, вам повезло? — доктор подмигнул Терри, тот поморщился, как от боли. Адриан ощутил смущение и в то же время счастье. Да нет, скорее всего, и правда задержка. Истинные — это какая-то сказка. Но он был бы не против, будь Терри настолько его.  
— Ну, с кровью все в порядке. Здоровый омега. Обычная задержка. Адриан, пойдемте со мной, я выпишу вам витамины, они должны помочь.  
Адриан ощутил беспокойство — оставить Терри одного, в больнице, вне дома. В месте, куда в любой момент мог войти другой посетитель. Где Терри мог сам куда-то уйти, спрятаться. Однако доктор торопил, подгоняя его к выходу в коридор:  
— Идемте, идемте.  
Пришлось встать. Адриан надеялся только, что это не далеко. Но почему нельзя было выписать таблетки тут же?.. Может, все серьезно? Может, Терри умирает? Пропадает ли у омег течка, если они смертельно больны? И показал бы такой простой тест смертельную болезнь?  
Они отошли на пару метров от кабинета, так, чтобы дверь оставалась в пределах видимости, и доктор шепотом спросил:  
— Кто мог дать омеге подавители?  
— Что? Подавители? — опешил Адриан. — Мы вдвоем живем. Никого лишнего. Никто не приходит, и он не может даже из дома выйти без меня. Гуляем, но он опять же рядом… Какие еще подавители? Я его течки жду как Рождества в детстве не ждал.  
— Поэтому и спрашиваю… Откуда у омеги могут быть подавители? Да и вообще возможность их купить.  
— Я не знаю… он заказывает все с моего компьютера и счета. Я бы знал… Так он что, на подавителях?  
— У него второй день течки. Но он на таблетках. Так что с Рождеством, Адриан. Езжайте домой, найди его таблетки и к вечеру сможешь наряжать елку.  
Адриан сглотнул, глядя по-прежнему на дверь кабинета. Она приоткрылась, и в коридор выглянул Терри. Не похоже было, что он собирался бежать. Скорее всего, было слышно, как они где-то недалеко перешептываются, и омега вышел проверить. И не уходил, смотрел в глаза Адриану, и тогда альфа осознал — Терри все понимает. В том числе и то, что его раскрыли. Можно не ломать комедию.  
Обратно ехали так же молча. Адриан не мог дождаться, когда они окажутся дома, но пока сам не знал, что сделает. Хотелось дать пощечину, спросить, за что омега с ним так. Но, пока он вел, все пытался понять. Это же был преднамеренный отказ. У омег в течку срывало крышу и секс был яркий, приятный, незабываемый. Во всяком случае, так думал Адриан, что секс в течке все равно что секс в гоне. А секс в гоне был впечатляющим. Но Терри отказывался от этого добровольно. А ради чего? Зачем?  
Когда у дома они вышли из машины, Адриан даже ждал, что омега попытается сбежать, и был готов ловить его. Но Терри без спешки дошел до входной двери и обернулся — компьютер не открывал ему. Приходилось ждать альфу. Адриан улыбнулся, открыл дверь и тут же нетерпеливо впихнул омегу в дом, захлопнул дверь.  
— Я же просил меня не трогать, — проворчал Терри, когда альфа проверил его карманы.  
— Где они?  
— Кончились, — устало соврал омега, зная, что в его ложь не поверят.  
— Ева, где таблетки Терри?  
Терри дернулся при этом, он не ожидал такого.  
— В панде, — подсказал компьютер. — И еще в туалете за ванной справа.  
— Предательница, — проворчал Терри как-то флегматично, пока Адриан бежал в спальню. Потом в ванную, там провозился чуть дольше, и уже после этого хлопнула дверь туалета, послышался слив.  
— Ева, не принимать никакие доставки без меня, — распорядился Адриан, спускаясь по лестнице. Мельком глянул на часы, не опаздывает ли на работу, и встал напротив Терри, сложив руки на груди. Решил, что ему хватит времени на скандал.  
— Ты меня предал, — начал Адриан. Терри криво улыбнулся, отозвался, глядя в сторону:  
— Да ладно? И что ты теперь? Изнасилуешь меня?  
— Черт возьми, Терри, я стараюсь наладить наши отношения. Чтобы нам обоим было комфортно в этой ситуации. А ты что делаешь? Ешь подавители. Как ты их достал вообще?  
— Птичку попросил принести.  
— Деньги откуда? Ты не заказывал их с моего счета, иначе я бы узнал.  
— Поэтому и не заказывал с твоего, — вздохнул Терри. — Ты не опаздываешь?  
Вспышка ярости — Адриан перехватил омегу за волосы на затылке. Но тут же ярость прошла, и он отпустил, пробормотал извинения. Задело, что Терри отнесся к этому как к должному — просто альфы агрессивные ублюдки. Едва не ударил и тут же помиловал — нормально. Они все такие.  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы посоветоваться со мной, — попытался Адриан. Терри фыркнул, переспросил, словно издевался:  
— Отменить твое «Рождество»? Будто ты позволил бы.  
— Терри, всегда можно договориться. В конце концов, если хочешь это решать так, ты мог что-то для себя еще выторговать.  
— А я и не собирался вести переговоры. Мне и сейчас не очень приятно с тобой разговаривать. Иди на работу уже, я же никуда не денусь. Буду тут загибаться от течки и, наверное, даже обрадуюсь, когда ты вернешься. Ну, не столько тебе, сколько твоему хую, конечно, но тебе же все равно?  
— Ты, между прочим, сейчас тоже делаешь мне больно. Как и все это время. Терри, ведь не я тебя похищал. Даже покупал тебя не я. Что мне нужно было сделать? Отдать тебя обратно? Тебя бы все равно купили. Сообщить в полицию? Ты думаешь, они не знают? У нас все об этом знают, но не полиция?  
Терри смотрел теперь в сторону, и его лицо нервно дергалось, словно он хотел сказать что-то, но сдерживался. Адриан специально замолчал, дал ему шанс, ждал, что омега может сказать. Он уже не следил за временем — происходящее было важнее опоздания.  
— Только от того, что меня похитил не ты, ты не становишься лучше их, — наконец подобрал слова Терри. — Это просто конвейер. Когда один отрубил ноги, другой пальцы, а третий руки, то уже не знаешь, кого больше ненавидеть.  
— Это из-за того, что я сделал в гоне? — спросил Адриан, попробовал поднять лицо Терри за подбородок, заставив смотреть на себя, но сам вовремя убрал руку.  
— Нет, — Терри покачал головой и наконец посмотрел в глаза, — не только. Это от того, что ты делаешь и продолжаешь делать.  
— А чего ты хочешь?.. — осторожно спросил Адриан, все еще не решаясь ни коснуться, ни руки опустить.  
— Домой, — просто ответил Терри.

***

На работу он успел. Более того, после такого разговора он из дома сбежал. Уже не было радости от того, что вечером дома будет ждать послушный и нуждающийся в нем омега. Это будет не Терри, как и Адриан в гоне был не совсем собой.  
Он не мог сосредоточиться, к тому же и время ползло медленно. Но, когда Адриан думал о том, что потом нужно будет ехать домой, тошнота подкатывала к горлу. И тошнило его не от Терри, а от себя. От себя, увиденного глазами Терри. Чтобы как-то справиться с этим чувством, он напомнил себе — Терри зарабатывал сам каким-то образом. Адриан знал единственный способ, каким мог заработать омега, не покидая дома. Когда-то он даже пользовался такими услугами — омега общался с ним по видеосвязи. Сначала были разговоры о погоде, о чем-то незначительном. За отдельную плату омега мог подрочить на камеру. Но в основном впихивал в себя секс-игрушки, получая на камеру удовольствие. Адриан представил, чтобы Терри для кого-то, для чужого альфы, вытворял такое. Очень ярко представил и в тот момент почти ненавидел его. Подумал: «Еще меня стыдить будет. Я его вечером так выебу, что привяжется, забудет про других альф».  
С коллегами на обед Адриан не пошел. Отговорился, что у него слишком много дел, сам в пустом офисе подключился к домашнему компьютеру. Так и есть — были записи видеозвонков от Терри. Адриан сначала не решался их включать — его раздражало, что для него Терри был таким неприступным, холодным, а сам… «Шлюха», — мысленно выругался Адриан, снова в красках представляя, что сделает. Что после секса не даст расслабиться, впихнет в омегу его игрушки и не позволит вынимать, пока не простит. С другими альфами, значит, он был доступный, а с ним…  
Адриан включил запись звонка. Через десять минут он начал даже проматывать. С одной стороны, наступило облегчение, с другой — он не понимал. На видео Терри сидел за столом в рубашке и джинсах. Джинсы были узкие, конечно, Адриан сам их выбирал, но в целом — ничего неприличного. Терри водил карандашом по листку и произносил:  
— Господи, неужели это так сложно? Трехмерное пространство, три оси координат. Все, закончились школьные задачки, теперь мыслим кубами. Так вот, если идет проекция двухмерного пространства на… ты что опять нарисовал?  
— Моей учебе очень помогло бы, если бы ты учил хотя бы по пояс голый, — отозвался альфа на записи, чем вызвал у Адриана новый приступ ненависти, но на этот раз уже не к омеге. Терри даже не заметил, пробормотал только, глядя по-прежнему в график:  
— То есть такой омега, как я, поступил, а альфа вроде тебя провалит экзамены?  
Собеседник запыхтел раздраженно, послышался скрип карандаша. Терри ждал, смотрел на то, что у его ученика получается. Он был серьезен, сосредоточен и спокоен. На всякий случай Адриан просмотрел еще несколько записей, проматывая. На всех Терри был одет прилично, ни на одной не раздевался и ничего в себя не запихивал. Он давал уроки по скайпу, вот откуда у него были деньги.  
Минут за десять до конца обеда Мира обнаружила Адриана в парке у офиса. Адриан выглядел так, словно весь обед проплакал. Мира молча села рядом, спросила:  
— Что случилось? С омегой что-то?  
— Да. Он меня не любит, — признался Адриан. — Ненавидит, боится… но не любит. И это не исправит ни его течка, ни совместная жизнь.  
— А проблема в чем?  
— В том, что я его, похоже, люблю.

***

После подавителей течка приходила постепенно, разрозненными симптомами. Сначала в живот словно, как в топку, углей добавили. Поднялась температура. Этот момент Терри пережидал, лежа на диване в гостиной, держась за живот и свернувшись клубком. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, включил телевизор. Но альфы в телевизоре вызывали неприличные мысли. Зато проходила боль в животе, но теперь подскочила температура. Выбранный канал показывал политическую передачу. Какая-то конференция и снова тот альфа, что затеял разделение на альф и омег. Терри почти не слушал, пока один из бет-журналистов не попросил слово и, завладев микрофоном, не заговорил:  
— Вы были инициатором разделения. Вы знаете, к чему оно привело? Знаете, что с территории омег ежегодно похищается порядка тридцати-пятидесяти особей. На этой территории прав у них не больше, чем у домашней собачки. Им тут не помогут. Они попадают полностью в зависимость к альфам.  
Терри задышал часто, то ли от того, что по телевизору говорили про него, то ли из-за новой волны течки. Боль и огонь из живота постепенно по позвоночнику стекали к копчику. Терри уже сложно было сосредоточиться.  
— Вы не помогли им избежать насилия. Раньше, если произошло изнасилование, омега продолжал жить своей жизнью. Сейчас вы обрекли тысячи омег на систематическое насилие.  
У него попытались отобрать микрофон, но рядом встали на защиту еще беты. Было похоже на спланированные действия. На попытку вытащить грязное белье на общее обозрение и вслух сказать то, о чем все только шептались.  
— Их же продают, как вещи. Вы этого добивались разделением? Раньше альфы так не смогли бы сделать — омегам бы банально помогли бы в полиции. Но полиция альф смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. Они негласно поддерживают бесправие омег. Вы этого хотели?  
Альфа спокойно выслушал его, он не был шокирован, удивлен или напуган. Спокойно принял микрофон и ответил так, словно давно уже это обдумал и принял решение:  
— Эти тысячи омег покупают спокойствие своим собратьям по ту сторону границы. Миллионы омег могут жить спокойно. К тому же, насколько я знаю, магазинам запрещено продавать омег младше восемнадцати лет. А хозяевам запрещено их пытать или убивать — доктора о таких случаях сразу сообщают, и тогда альфу судят как…  
Терри выключил телевизор. Это было невозможно терпеть — и слова, и собственное тело. Оно словно перестраивалось, превращалось во что-то другое. Терри стянул домашние штаны и бросил тут же у дивана. Казалось, что шов впивался в промежность. Боль в животе была еще ничего, а вот когда она переместилась в пах — стало тяжелее, потому что там тело реагировало острее.  
Не первом этаже тоже была ванная. До второго Терри не дошел бы. Он поднялся и, упершись рукой в стену, поплелся в ванную комнату. Терри казалось, что от прохладной воды, от возможности раздеться, станет лучше.

***

За час до конца рабочего дня Ева прислала сообщение, что в дом стучался незнакомый альфа, на которого был вызван наряд полиции. Тогда впервые за весь день Адриан отправил запрос: «Где Терри?» Ева ответила, что омега уже час не вылезает из ванной. Адриан отправил по рабочей почте Кречеру описание ситуации и просьбу уйти раньше. И сбежал, не дожидаясь от начальника ответа.  
У его подъезда дежурила полицейская машина. Еще по дороге Адриану звонили, но, узнав, что он направляется домой, ничего не стали выговаривать. Прочитали небольшую лекцию уже лично, хотя Адриан их слушал вполуха. Его дом пах. Так бывает, когда на улице улавливаешь запах чьего-то вкусного ужина. Адрина ловил дурманящий запах омеги из своей квартиры. Полицейские, заметив его состояние, собрались и уехали, больше не мешаясь. У Адриана вспрели пальцы, он ощущал что-то похожее на голод, когда открывал дверь. Что-то схожее с гоном, но той его фазой, когда он мог себя контролировать. Он тщательно запер дверь — на случай, если кто-то из альф решит попытаться составить ему конкуренцию.  
Нашел он Терри по запаху. Был уверен, что омега почуял его еще не подъезде к квартире. Омега сидел в ванной, положив руки на края и откинув голову на бортик. Повернулся и протянул руку к Адриану.  
— Прибежал? — спросил Терри. Рука была холодной, и Адриан сунул ладонь в ванную — вода тоже была прохладной.  
— Ты так заболеешь. — За ту же руку Адриан потащил его из ванной, схватил большое полотенце с двери, завернул омегу в него. Он не спрашивал, зачем нужна была холодная ванная — он и сам иногда прибегал к этому способу. И все же он не ожидал, что омега изменится. А когда стал его вытирать, обнаружил вдруг, что рубашка у него наполовину расстегнута. Терри вылизывал ему грудь, как бы случайно задевая соски.  
Адриан много думал об этом. Тогда, в гоне, он не сделал главного — не поцеловал омегу. Думал, что наверстает, но потом Терри шарахался от него. Поэтому теперь, ощутив ответную реакцию, Адриан поймал его за щеки, заставив посмотреть на себя. Кончик языка у омеги все еще был высунут. Он смотрел пьяно, с видом, словно его оторвали от чего-то важного. Адриан наклонился, коснулся его языка своим, потом губами. Терри отвечал, но нерешительно. Словно не понимал, зачем это надо, но раз без этого не будет продолжения, то ладно.  
Единственным вариантом, как можно согреть замерзшего омегу, который пришел Адриану на ум, оказался секс. «Ничего не поделаешь, — думал он. — Иначе омега заболеет, а это будет нехорошо». Он поднял на руки завернутого в полотенце Терри. Омега не сопротивлялся, наоборот, прильнул, на лестнице негромко засмеялся:  
— Что ты собрался делать?  
— А чего бы ты хотел? — спросил Адриан. Он думал уже о том, что начать могли бы еще в ванной или на первом этаже на диване, но презервативы были только на втором этаже, и приходилось терпеть лестницу, откладывать. Он ощущал, как жар омеги разжигает и его — это снова было совсем не так, как с бетами. Но Терри не ответил и вообще задумался как-то нехорошо. Словно спрашивал себя не как ответить, а «что вообще я делаю?»  
— Я видел, чем ты зарабатываешь, — зачем-то заговорил Адриан, уже входя на второй этаж. В спальне были задернуты шторы, закрыто наглухо гнездо. Терри промычал что-то нейтральное, непонятное. — Я думал, там будет что-то интереснее курса физики и начертательной геометрии…  
— Мы собрались трахаться или разговаривать? — Терри выскользнул одновременно и из полотенца, и из рук. Он не показывал лица — так и встав к альфе спиной, опустился на кровать на четвереньки, закрылся сгибом локтей. Адриану это не понравилось, он попытался поднять Терри, но тот снова так привычно дернулся, опять спрятал лицо.  
— Так не пойдет, — мягко произнес Адриан, хотя в штанах уже пульсировало от желания. Но разумная часть по-прежнему не хотела так. Не хотела снова превращать все в насилие. — Ляг на спину.  
— Не хочу, — в руки отозвался Терри. — Чего тебе еще надо-то? Чтобы я сам этого хотел, а я сейчас что?..  
Адриан погладил его спину и заметил, как омега сжался.  
— Один раз я уже ошибся. Не хочу снова, — сам себя проклиная, Адриан поднялся с кровати. Начал раздеваться без спешки, просто чтобы переодеться в домашнее. Аккуратно повесил трясущимися руками галстук, рубашку, снял брюки и только после этого обернулся. Терри сидел в кровати, подвернув под себя ноги, наблюдал с голодным интересом за движениями альфы, у него горело лицо и уши, и уставился он на плавки Адриана. Альфа, сам еще не зная, зачем, подошел к кровати, положил руку на щеку омеги и спросил, осторожно погладив:  
— Что такое?  
И тогда Терри напал. Так, как мог напасть слабый омега — одним броском повалил на пол, сел сверху. Живот тут же стал липким от смазки. Трусы с него Терри даже снимать не стал, только отодвинул в сторону, рукой обхватил член. Адриан не сопротивлялся, прохрипел только: «Презервативы».  
Терри знал, где презервативы. Их никогда и не прятали — лежали в белье в верхнем ящике комода. Но поднялся омега с трудом, дошел до комода, открыл нужный ящик и — бросил пачку альфе, сам остался стоять.  
Адриан быстро поднялся, снял трусы. Сел на кровать и раскатал по члену презерватив — даже такое легкое движение отозвалось приятным ощущением где-то в копчике. Он хотел передать пачку Терри, но омега оказался уже рядом, быстро забрался на кровать, поставив колени по обе стороны от альфы и опустился.  
Нет, это было лучше, чем в гоне. Голову по-прежнему туманило новым ощущением, словно Адриан был под кафом, но от омеги были совсем другие чувства. Он выделял больше смазки и внутри был таким горячим, словно поднялась температура. Да и двигался Терри сам, цепляясь за плечи. Вот только Адриану хотелось в этот раз оставить на нем метку, а до шеи было не достать. Терри двигался слишком медленно, Адриан пытался задать ему ритм, положив руки на бедра и насаживая его на себя, но омега все равно насаживался так, как ему было приятно. Адриан смирился, просунул руку между ними и сжал в ладони его член. Терри даже выдохнул что-то, качнлся пару раз сильнее, так глубоко, что почти начал впускать в себя и узел. А потом замер, и Адриану прыснуло на живот белым.  
Альфа не торопил и сам не спешил выходить. Терри ловил остаточные ощущения, дышал глубоко и сжимался вокруг него, но больше уже не двигался.  
— Я тебя люблю, — произнес Адриан, потому что сейчас было легче всего это сказать. Терри глянул на него так, словно разум в нем попытался проснуться, но еще не до конца. Он отрицательно покачал головой, собирался отстраниться. Но Адриан все еще сжимал его член и чувствовал, как тот снова твердел. Второй рукой удержал, не дал отстраниться. — Не веришь?  
Терри молчал, но сидел теперь покорно, потом качнулся на пробу, но снова замер. А Адриан обиделся, что омега не верит, да и разговаривать как-то не настроен, сам подтянул его к себе, снова уперся узлом во вход.  
— Как я могу доказать? — спросил альфа. Терри молчал. Сначала устроил голову ему на плечо и, немного подумав, открыл рот, сомкнул зубы на плече альфы, но укусил не сильно, словно играл. Адриан опять задумался о том, как он мог бы добраться до загривка омеги. Терри опять двигался, еще более лениво, чем раньше. Похоже, омегам хватало просто того, что внутри них что-то было. Сбивать ритм альфе он по-прежнему мешал. Адриан уже начал сам подкидывать бедра, что было сложно с весом омеги на коленях. Окончательно сорвался, когда ритм Терри снова сменился на рваный и глубокий, и второй раз не позволил омеге кончить — обнял за плечи, на самом деле сильно прижав к себе, перевернулся и перекрутился так, что омега оказался спиной на кровати, под альфой. И снова загривок был далеко, Адриан с досады кусал одеяло, подушку — до чего доставали зубы.  
И вдруг услышал, как Терри стонет. От каждого движения, каждого толчка. Сквозь сжатые зубы, но все же. Альфа приподнялся — Терри вытянул руки над головой и вцепился в пододеяльник. Он всем телом подавался навстречу, закрыв глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу. Тогда Адриану показалось мало и, найдя опору, он попробовал впихнуть и узел. Терри вскрикнул, и альфа сначала остановился — не мог понять, от боли он это или от удовольствия. Но омега насаживался дальше сам, только глаза держал по-прежнему закрытыми.  
Адриан кончил, как только смог оказаться полностью внутри. Было жарко, но очень хорошо. Хотелось еще полежать так, накрыв собой омегу. Но Терри словно в себя пришел после второго оргазма. Ничего не сказав, он перевернулся на живот и попытался отползти. Но в тот момент перед Адрианом наконец показался вожделенный загривок и он, контролируя себя сейчас меньше, чем во время секса, вцепился в него зубами. На этот раз Терри орал и вряд ли от удовольствия. Он пытался помешать, вырваться, но зубы уже прокололи кожу и теперь держали крепко. Адриан обхватил его, пропустив руку под животом омеги, прижал к себе всем телом. Он ощущал, как начинает меняться запах Терри. Теперь омега был намного больше его, чем раньше. Адриан отпустил и облизнулся, убрав с губ чужую кровь. Собственный след на светлой коже возбуждал его гораздо сильнее, чем до этого течка у омеги. Он перевернул Терри снова на спину, спросил, глядя в глаза:  
— Продолжим?  
У Терри глаза слезились, на нижней губе виднелась ранка. Адриан вспомнил про поцелуи, снова полез целоваться, прижимая омегу к себе. Сначала Терри не отвечал и вообще был отрешен, будто о чем-то думал, но вскоре обнял за шею и языком задвигал с таким же рвением. Адриану казалось, что они снова занимаются сексом, только теперь языками и через рты. И теперь Терри то брал на себя инициативу, то сдавался победителю на милость. Адриан поймал его руки, сцепил пальцы и так держал на месте, словно омега еще мог от него сбежать.

***

Они почти одновременно отключились после очередного захода. Адриан проснулся уже среди ночи и тут же испугался, сам не понимая, чего. Пошарил по кровати — Терри спал тут же, не пытаясь прикрыться. Не сбежал и не ушел в гнездо. Адриан повалился обратно, чувствуя облегчение. Ему хотелось сменить белье с кровати, выбросить использованные презервативы из спальни и завтра начать уже с нуля и на свежем белье, но было слишком лениво. Тело томилось в приятной неге, он забрался под бок к омеге и, положив руку Терри на свою голову, устроился спать так.  
Омега пах совершенно потрясающе. В нем теперь мешались два запаха: собственный омеги и запах Адриана. Адриан подумал, что ближе только секс без презерватива. Только кончить в омегу, и чтобы он при этом хотя бы не вырывался. Но он все еще боялся, что, как только пройдет течка, Терри снова начнет избегать его. А течка должна была теперь быстро пройти, все-таки он оставил метку…  
После этого Адриан поспал еще, но проснулся, как только омега зашевелился. Проснулся, но виду не показывал, наблюдал. Терри сел в кровати, осмотрелся, словно был после похмелья и забыл, чем закончился вчерашний день. Потом на его лице промелькнуло удивление — он понял, что симптомы течки прошли. Лицо его озарилось радостью, но лишь на секунду, в следующую он хлопнул ладонью по плечу, пытаясь достать и ощупать метку. Поморщился болезненно.  
— Я могу ее смазать, — предложил Адриан, устав притворяться. Терри отполз, подобрал под себя ноги. Осознал, что не одет, выдернул одеяло из-под альфы и завернулся в него.  
— Ты мог бы меня больше не трогать.  
— Теперь ты сам этого хотел, — напомнил Адриан и поднялся — не одеваясь и не прикрываясь. За аптечкой пришлось идти в ванную. Когда он вернулся, Терри все еще задумчиво тер метку.  
— Когда она заживет, это что-то исправит? — спросил Терри, но поворачиваться спиной не спешил.  
— Нет.  
— Что означает метка? Кроме того, что ты меня за своего пометил?  
— Что мы пара, — Адриан открутил с мази колпачок, выдавил ее на пальцы и теперь смотрел в упор, ждал, когда омега повернется. — Это… упрощает некоторые вещи. Гон и течку это не отменяет, но теперь мы будем ориентироваться друг на друга. К примеру, мой гон будет вызывать у тебя течку, и тебе будет не так… неприятно. И течь ты будешь только рядом со мной. Это эволюционное, чтобы я смог тебя защитить от других. Поэтому, только когда я рядом…  
— Но это все еще решается таблетками? — перебил Терри. Он по-прежнему сидел, плотно прислонившись спиной к стене, а между тем гель с пальцев уже начинал сползать. Адриан поморщился:  
— Ты больше не получишь таблетки.  
— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул омега. Адриан забрался на кровать, уложил его лицом в подушки и начал размазывать уже порядком растекшийся гель по метке. Терри обхватил подушку и дергался, когда он задевал следы зубов. Ему было приятно, но он пытался выдать это за боль.  
— Нам по истории рассказывали. Раньше у омег не было свободы. Если рождался омега, то его сразу определяли в дом к альфе. О любви там и речи не шло, ни с той, ни с другой стороны. Иногда они видели друг друга впервые только на свадьбе. Но эволюционно у омег и альф была эта совместимость. Чтобы они могли существовать вместе. Через такие мелочи альфа привязывался к омеге, а омега — к своему хозяину.  
— Это бред, — в подушку произнес Терри, пряча лицо. Но кончики ушей были по-прежнему красными. Адриан надеялся, что омегу накроет снова, хотя часа через два нужно было выходить на работу.  
— Возможно. Но нам этот бред может помочь. Тебе же тяжело тут? А так будет легче. Я понимаю, что ты еще пытаешься показывать характер, но нам обоим будет легче, если ты сдашься.  
— Будто я тут навсегда, — фыркнул Терри. Адриан дернулся, убрал руку и вытер ее о пододеяльник — все равно все белье нужно было стирать.  
— Да, ты тут навсегда, — заверил альфа. Терри молчал, не возражал, и это показалось еще более оскорбительно, чем если бы он стал что-то доказывать. — Разве есть варианты?  
Терри по-прежнему молчал. Спустя несколько секунд перевернулся на спину, снова сел и прислонился к стене и, вместо того, чтобы что-то объяснять, попросил:  
— Только все равно не надо меня трогать.  
— А это не от меня зависит. Мы синхронизированы теперь. И если мне захочется — то ты уже будешь сам подставляться. А я не железный.  
Терри прикрыл лицо ладонью, возмутился:  
— Тогда зачем было ставить эту метку?  
— Так я совсем не против. Ну и… это инстинктивное. И да, можешь злиться, но я рад, что ты вчера на собственной шкуре ощутил, что такое инстинкты. Скажи спасибо, что тут был я. В прежнее время ты был бы рад любому альфе. А еще лучше, если бы их было несколько и…  
— Рот закрой, — Терри произнес это так грозно, что Адриан и в самом деле замолчал и так удивился, что даже возмутиться не смог. Терри открыл лицо. — С моей мамой так произошло… я так появился. Но это ее сломало… у нее три метки было, и все за то время. Спасибо, от течки это ее избавило, потому что тем альфам ничего больше не нужно было. Но мама… вообще не помню, чтобы у нее хоть кто-то был потом.  
— Это нормально. Альф ведь отселили. А беты — совсем не то. Я пробовал, поверь мне.  
Терри подпер голову, закрыв ладонью подбородок, смотрел исподлобья. Поморщился неприязненно, внезапно выдал:  
— У меня мог быть секс с близнецами. По обоюдному согласию и наверняка очень приятный. Спасибо, с альфами мне не особо понравилось.  
— Даже вчера? — Адриан подождал ответа, но Терри молчал, ожидая, когда от него отстанут. — Прости. У меня есть брат. Мы, конечно, не близнецы, но похожи немного, и я мог бы…  
— Господи, еще второго альфы мне не хватало! — отвернулся Терри. — Я не об этом говорил!..  
— Отлично. Потому что я не хотел бы тебя делить. Даже если это брат.  
— Только о сексе и думаешь, — проворчал Терри. Было видно, как какая-то идея пришла ему на ум, потому что на секунду он оказался словно не здесь, а потом посмотрел на альфу уже как-то по-другому. Как на ресурс. — Адриан, можешь кое-что сделать для меня?  
— Что? — с подозрением спросил альфа. И оказался тут же заворожен тем, как Терри как бы невзначай опустил одеяло, закрывшись теперь только до пояса.  
— Мне нужно связаться с мамой.  
— Да сколько можно?! — сорвался Адриан, поднимаясь с кровати. — Нет. Я уже говорил.  
— Да, но ты сказал, что полиция тут не поможет. Она омега, она не сможет приехать и забрать меня.  
— И что?  
— Пожалуйста. Для мамы я был всем, а меня нет уже несколько месяцев. У нас не знают, что происходит. Она может думать, что меня убили и спрятали тело. Пожалуйста. Я боюсь, что с ней могло что-то случиться. Что она что-то сделала с собой, отчаявшись.  
Терри, пока говорил это, выбирался из кокона одеяла, но по-прежнему не показывался весь. Словно дразнил, хотя, казалось бы, чего там Адриан еще не видел. Тогда Адриан решил, что раз война — то пора вспомнить, кто тут альфа. Скрестил руки на груди и предложил:  
— Ты больше от меня не шарахаешься. Мы прямо сейчас занимаемся сексом, а потом ты можешь написать письмо матери и я отправлю его с рабочего адреса. Чтобы меня не смогли вычислить. И я его прочитаю, само собой.  
Терри снова прикрылся, наивно спросил:  
— Ты только вчера говорил, что боялся, что я продаю свое тело, но теперь хочешь, чтобы я продал его тебе? Это что за шантаж?  
— Ах ты сученыш, — вырвалось у Адриана, Терри даже не отреагировал. Продолжал смотреть так, будто знатной барышне предложили разврат. — Хорошо… значит, обойдешься.  
И Адриан запоздало понял, что все еще стоит и ждет, что теперь предпримет противник, хотя надо было идти в душ, одеваться, стирать белье и, в общем, делать то, что делал бы человек, не рассчитывающий теперь на секс. Терри поджал губы и кивнул:  
— Хорошо, я понял.  
Одним движением выбрался из кровати, вот он как раз явно собирался в душ и больше не дразнить альфу. Но Адриан поймал его на полпути, упал на колени вместе с ним и, стискивая в руках, тыкался носом в затылок, в плечи. Терри снова пытался вырваться, лягнул больно в живот, укусил в руку.  
— Будешь хотя бы более приветливым, если я соглашусь?  
Терри перестал вырываться, и это, похоже, было единственным ответом, на который мог рассчитывать альфа.

***

— То есть он попросил отправить письмо матери, а ты на это сказал, что согласишься, если он с тобой еще переспит? — спросила Мира. Казалось, что она едва держалась от чего-то — от пощечины, от крика, просто от того, чтобы оплатить свой счет и уйти с обеда пораньше. Адриан и сам не знал, почему пригласил именно ее. Им вслед кричали: «Адриан, уймись, у тебя омега, он все почует!» Но Адриану нужно было поговорить.  
— Нет… нет, я просто сказал, что хотел бы что-то за это…  
— За письмо маме, которая не знает, что с ним?  
— А как еще я мог у него что-то выторговать, если не шантажом?  
— Адриан, ты мог бы это сам предложить и не казаться для него таким говнюком, каким кажешься сейчас. Он отказался?  
— Да… нет. Мы поторговались…  
— Меня от тебя тошнит, — Мира закрыла рот ладонью. — Ничего больше не хочу знать.  
— Нет, я не просил больше о сексе… Просто быть добрее.  
— Насильно.  
Адриан совсем сник. Глядя в тарелку и краснея, спросил:  
— Что мне делать?  
— Отпустить его.  
— Я не могу. Потому что… потому что он уйдет и все. Ему и сейчас только дверь открой, и он сбежал бы, не будь тут толпа опасных альф, которые его просто на куски порвут.  
— Адриан, у тебя есть мама? Друзья? Работа?  
Адриан чуть не подавился, хотя в этот момент ничего и не ел. Зашептал в сторону, словно в шпионском фильме:  
— Знаешь, никто не против, если его посадят дома на всем готовом и будут просто иногда…  
— И ты не против? — перебила Мира, которая продолжала говорить в полный голос. — Как часто ты пишешь или звонишь маме? Отцу?  
— Раз в неделю… если есть какое-то дело, то чаще.  
— Он уже три месяца не видел мамы. И для нее он пропал. Я не понимаю, как до вас не доходит кошмар того, что вы делаете. Вы считаете, что омеги какие-то другие? Что они созданы для комнатной жизни? Или что они не скучают по родителям?  
— Но ведь собаки и кошки созданы и не скучают, — напомнил Адриан. Мира секунду смотрела ему в глаза, потом резко поднялась, бросив недоеденный омлет.  
— Ты безнадежен. Вы тут все безнадежны… Боже, надо было к омегам переезжать.  
Адриан поймал ее за руку, теперь смотрел так отчаянно, испуганно, прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста. Они посоветуют мне не помогать ему. И оставить голодным, избить… не знаю, что еще. Ты единственная, кто может помочь. Кто понимает.  
— Но я тоже не знаю, что делать, — признала Мира.  
— Не хочешь помогать мне — помоги ему. Тебя же с самого начала волновало, как он.  
— Начни с того, чтобы помочь написать матери. И прекращай быть мудаком. Он не собачка, он такой же живой, как ты. И ему, кажется, не нравится такая жизнь.

***

После работы Адриана ждало два сюрприза: во-первых, Терри встречал его у дверей, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. Во-вторых, омега впервые за долгое время приготовил снова на двоих. Не хватало только свечей и вино допить, наконец. Единственное, секс у них был прошлой ночью, как говорится, заранее и вряд ли в ближайшее время мог повториться.  
— Да, годится, — одобрил Адриан и протянул руку. — Давай.  
Терри замешкался, положил полотенце на стол и буквально взлетел вверх по лестнице на второй этаж.  
На ужин были жареный картофель и куски жареной курицы. Еда из кафе была разнообразнее и вкуснее, но это все-таки был жест, и Адриан оценил. Оценил и теперь стыдился — все это Терри делал потому, что он заставил. Терри ведь с тех пор, как закрылся от него, не брал ни одного контейнера готовой еды, и Адриан не знал, что именно омега готовил.  
Когда Терри спускался, письмо в открытом, но надписанном конверте он нес осторожно, как-то даже торжественно. Адриан забрал конверт, взглянул на адрес.  
— Ты же не будешь читать при мне? — попросил Терри, поморщившись. Адриан спохватился и убрал конверт в портфель. — Я могу сам оплатить отправку.  
— Терри, не нагнетай. Я не настолько еще ублюдок, — попросил Адриан.  
— Так ты… правда отправишь? — Терри попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. — Мне нужно будет что-то сделать для этого?  
Адриан не собирался вообще ничего просить. Хотел побыть благородным, но тут не выдержал, раскинул руки. Терри подумал, решил, что связаться с мамой этого стоит и прислонился. Адриан обнял его, ткнулся носом в волосы.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Прости. Так страшно, что я тебя потеряю.  
— Если бы я предложил вместе ехать в мой мир, ты бы согласился? — спросил Терри.  
— Да кого ты обманываешь? Ты же меня ненавидишь. Ты даже сейчас как каменный, тебе неприятно. Да если бы тебя привезли месяца за два до гона, все по-другому было бы!  
— Тогда привезли бы не меня…  
— Да я как подумаю, — Адриан словно не слышал, — что тебя могли кому угодно продать. И этот кто угодно не стал бы с тобой церемониться и…  
— Опять началось, — проворчал Терри, попытался выбраться из объятий.

***

«Привет, мам. В общем, я решил написать, чтобы сказать, что я жив. Я просто очень устал от твоей опеки и решил сбежать. Сбежал к альфам на их территорию, тут у меня свой альфа, дом, гнездо. Дом раз в пять больше нашей с тобой квартиры. Мне не нужно тут работать или учиться. Разве это не замечательно?  
Но ведь ты не поверишь?  
Я много думал о случившемся и насколько правду можно тебе говорить. Уж извини, это то, на что меня хватит. Со мной все в порядке, и это правда. А еще меня похитили, потом продали. Потом изнасиловали, и это тоже правда. И я не могу вернуться. Даже если бы мне дали билет прямо до дома, прямо до тебя, как бы я ни скучал, я бы не смог вернуться. Потому что — я это уже не я. Но я сейчас как никогда понимаю тебя.  
Мне повезло. Я не самый спокойный товар и меня грозились продать самому отвратительному альфе, который только есть в этой стране. Но я попал к Адриану. Он, в принципе, неплохой. Но у них тут так принято — покупать омег. Для них это нормально и он не понимает, почему я злюсь. Но это письмо именно он тебе отправит, так что, как видишь, он не плохой. Просто его воспитывали альфы.  
Тут все сложнее, чем в моем детстве. Омега для них тут роскошь, но в то же время вещь. Хотя нет, не вещь. Домашнее животное. Я до сих пор побаиваюсь общаться со здешними омегами.  
На самом деле все самое страшное позади. Я сомневаюсь, что Адриан куда-то перепродаст меня, хотя я, конечно, тот еще „питомец”. Но все же.  
Я надеюсь, что с тобой все в порядке. Может быть, однажды я надоем и смогу вернуться домой. Но пока что — я тут. Я живой, здоровый. Буду держать тебя в курсе, мам. Думай, что я выучился и, как хотел, уехал работать к альфам, и у меня просто нет времени, чтобы тебе писать. Пожалуйста, отпишись хоть парой строк, что с тобой тоже все в порядке. Терри.  
А да, мам, чтобы ты точно знала, что это я и никто тебя не разыгрывает. Я никому кроме тебя не рассказывал. На прошлой вечеринке близнецы просили сравнить, кто из них целуется лучше. Я выбрал Ярика, потому что он мне больше нравился, но тебе признался, что победил Сет.  
Господи, я надеюсь, что ты в порядке».

***

Недели через полторы после отправки Адриана у работы ждала темная машина. Люди в строгих пиджаках пригласили его «на беседу» и привезли в здание внутренней безопасности. Адриан еще тогда понимал — дело не в работе. Именно из-за письма его выдернули.  
Привели в кабинет, в котором на четырех столах не было ничего лишнего — компьютер и блокнот с ручкой на каждом. Прямо как в каком-то симуляторе. За ними никто больше не сидел. Альфа, похожий на пропитого детектива из нуарных фильмов, пригласил Адриана сесть напротив и сразу начал:  
— Вы же знаете, мы не запрещаем нашим гражданам общаться с омегами с той стороны. Даже если нам известно, что в вашем доме уже живет один омега, и послание вы отправляли его матери. Мы же не звери какие-то. И было бы не так плохо, если бы она ограничилась тем, что отдала письмо в полицию. Но она отдала письмо журналистам. Письмо вызвало некоторый ненужный резонанс. Вы понимаете… все это как плотина. Информация на ту сторону уже просачивается. Знаете ли, сложно каждый раз придумывать оправдание тому, куда пропадает столько омег. Вы ведь были рады, купив своего омегу? Вы же не хотите, чтобы у вас забрали его?  
— Больше не связываться с той стороной, — решил сэкономить время им обоим Адриан. — Она не прислала ответного письма?  
— Зачем оно вам?  
— Мой омега… я хотел бы просто успокоить его. Я объясню Терри, что нельзя больше писать на ту сторону. Но я думаю, что для него это письмо очень важно.  
— Она пишет, что с ней все в порядке, и желает ему счастья. Передайте так, — ответил пропитой нуарный детектив. Адриан осмотрелся, словно письмо могло лежать тут же. Но его не было. Что бы он сделал? Схватил бы этот клочок бумаги и бежал с ним? — Мы провели проверку. Вы очень осмотрительны — у вас заблокирован доступ к интернету той территории. Поэтому ваш питомец решил воспользоваться почтой. Жаль, ваша осмотрительность сейчас дала слабину. Но все же мы решили ограничиться предупреждением. Если что-то подобное случится снова, то омегу заберут. Конечно, компенсировав расходы или заменив на другого омегу.

***

Адриан вызвал такси до дома, отказался от того, чтобы его подвезли. Во-первых, машина осталась припаркованной у работы, а во-вторых, его трясло. Не за себя. Он всерьез поверил, что у него могут отобрать Терри. Как вещь — мы заберем это и дадим вам эквивалентную замену.  
Но у Терри не было эквивалента. Адриан был уверен, что, если бы ему дали выбор — Терри или гарем из десятка более сговорчивых и ласковых омег, он забрал бы Терри. Сам не понимал, почему.  
Терри был замкнутым, иногда желчным. Он не был самым красивым омегой — в рекламе, в соцсетях, в фильмах Адриан видел омег более интересных и красивых. Но что-то в Терри цепляло, заставляло бороться за него. Настолько, что лишало силы воли, — он ведь согласился отправить письмо именно потому, что Терри обещал за это быть более приветливым. У него и правда здравый рассудок тут же отключился. Сейчас Адриан думал о том, что если бы Терри предложил ему снова секс за то, чтобы альфа контрабандой вернул его на родину, Адриан бы согласился. Только на родине он бы от Терри не отстал. Он бы выторговал это для себя.  
Он собирался очень многое сказать Терри, как вернется. Придумывал, как будет с ним ругаться. Будет объяснять так, будто это ему, Адриану, грозит опасность из-за того, что потакал своему омеге. Хотел вывернуть все так, что у следователя было страшно — смотри, до сих пор трясет.  
И все забыл, когда, открыв дверь в квартиру, увидел Терри сидящим за столом с нетронутым ужином. Омега ждал и, повернувшись, спокойно заметил:  
— Ты опоздал.  
— Меня увезли во внутреннюю охрану страны. Терри, они… Твоя мама рассказала журналистам.  
— С ней все в порядке? — всполошился Терри, даже привстал.  
— Да. Да, все в порядке, но они отняли ее ответ. Я не смог его забрать. Терри, они грозились забрать тебя. Ты понимаешь? Больше нельзя туда писать.  
— Ты не врешь? — спросил омега, вгляделся пристальнее, но по взгляду было понятно — поверил. Поэтому Адриан и оправдываться не стал, только двинулся к омеге так, словно не видел препятствий. Терри растерялся, отступил на два шага назад, тут же вспомнил об обещании и остолбенел, словно к полу приклеился. Адриана несло. Он обнял Терри, уткнулся носом в волосы и вдохнул так, словно его запах успокаивал. Адриан думал в этот момент о том, что мог бы найти Терри по этому запаху. Куда бы он ни сбежал, куда бы его ни увезли.  
Терри терпел. Немного эта терпеливость расхолаживала — Адриан с плечей опустил руки ниже, обхватил его за талию, теперь ткнулся в шею. Метка была на месте, и она тоже успокаивала. Адриан спустился еще ниже, поднял омегу на руки, и только тут Терри сорвался, попытался вырваться и потребовал:  
— Поставь! Все в порядке, никто меня не отбирает! Видишь!  
— Пойдем в спальню. — попросил Адриан. На пол Терри все-таки поставил, и он, держась за запястье, отрицательно покачал головой. Но настроение передавалось и Терри: альфу накрыло, он хотел секса, у Терри начиналось что-то вроде течки. Но либо она была слабой, либо он научился противостоять, по-прежнему смотрел упрямо.  
— Успокойся. Пожалуйста, — попросил Терри. — Все в порядке. Видишь?  
Адриан кивнул — его тоже начало отпускать. Обернулся к столу, заметил еду и только теперь подумал о том, как он голоден. Терри уже неделю вечером готовил на двоих — не особо старался, но получалось все равно неплохо. Задевало только, что Терри сейчас выглядел так, словно его тащили на веревке вешать и передумали.

***

В честь годовщины основания фирмы всегда был праздник. Как и в честь Рождества и некоторых государственных праздников. Адриан знал, как уговорить Терри пойти с ним, так что за ужином завел разговор о том, что: «Мы ходим либо к доктору, либо в парк. Давай купим тебе приличный костюм и пойдем на вечеринку». Терри воспринял приглашение скептически, но все-таки с интересом. Адриан чувствовал это — в жизни на территории омег Терри наверняка любил веселиться, в том числе всякие вечеринки. Вряд ли, конечно, это были такие приемы, на который Адриан собирался его везти, но заинтересовать хватило.  
В правилах не было сказано, что надо привозить своего омегу, но многие альфы так поступали и хвастались своими. Даже Керчер на такие вечеринки привозил своих омег. И Адриан хотел познакомить Терри с Мирой. Специально устраивать такую встречу было бы странно, а на вечеринке — нормально.  
Терри как-то разонравилась идея на моменте, когда его повезли не в магазин модных вещей, а к портному. Адриан шился у него же, к тому же портной был бетой. Адриану казалось, что он взбесится, если Терри только коснется альфа. Он и в парке-то готов был лезть в драку с любым альфой, который останавливался рассмотреть Терри внимательнее.  
Адриан выбрал для него светлые брюки, белую рубашку и галстук. Все, даже галстук, шилось на заказ. Для себя Адриан заказал классический костюм-тройку темно-синего цвета.  
— У альф такие вечеринки? — спросил Терри, когда они садились в машину, чтобы ехать домой. — В галстуках. Вы, наверное, и не напиваетесь никогда.  
— У нас по-прежнему бутылка вина в холодильнике. Ты ее даже не открыл. И теперь будешь доказывать, что на вечеринках омег ты пил напропалую?  
— Нет, — признал Терри. — Лет в четырнадцать напился, вернулся домой, и… в общем, у мамы была веселая ночка. Желание пить пропадает после того, как мама держит тебя, пока ты блюешь, а потом еще холодное полотенце ко лбу прикладывает и таблетки оставляет. К тому же… к тому же я сбежал оттуда. Это были мои прошлые друзья. Мы очень весело пили, а потом я понял, что они на меня… ну, смотрят. Оценивают степень опьянения. Сказал, что меня ищут, и вызвал такси.  
— У вас же не было альф, — удивился Адриан. — Это были беты?  
Терри только кивнул, глядя на пролетавший мимо тротуар. Задело. Кто-то еще четыре года назад таким дешевым способом пытался получить Терри. Еще маленького Терри. Маленького и оттого такого наивного.  
— Ты сказал, что вы были друзьями. А потом?  
— Потом я сказал, что завязал с выпивкой. Они попытались еще пару раз предложить и забили. На меня и на попытки. Может, выбрали другого омегу.  
— Я рад, что ты оказался умным мальчиком.  
— А толку? — безразлично спросил Терри, по-прежнему глядя в окно. — Оказался все равно тут…  
Адриан поджал губы, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то такого, из-за чего они поссорятся. Фразу «Все не так плохо» он вовремя отучился использовать. Терри нервно реагировал на нее.  
— Может, сходим вместе в душ вечером? — сменил тему Адриан. Терри, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, отрицательно покачал головой.

***

Только потому, что Терри нужно было подготовиться морально, он зашел на форум местных омег. Правда, зашел и вскоре закрыл его, потому что прежде всего взгляд натыкался на: «Чем порадовать своего альфу?», «Что, если у альфы нет настроения?», «Если я надоел своему альфе?» Сначала Терри воспринял это негативно, но со второй попытки прочитать эти форумы понял, что омегами, которые там писали, руководил страх. От расположения альфы зависело их место в этой стране, а за дверью квартиры было что-то страшное, непонятное. Омеги же успокаивали и говорили, что пара связана, и мало какой альфа добровольно отдаст своего омегу. Ну разве что если омега совсем не идет на сексуальный контакт. Тут Терри рассердился, и ему стало неприятно и немного тоже страшно. Страх быстро прошел. Покопавшись, он нашел спрятанные темы, которые были озаглавлены «Где можно погулять с альфой безопасно», но внутри обсуждалась возможность побега. Возможности почти не было, если не иметь связи с той стороной. Терри нашел упоминание, что существует организация, занимающаяся спасением омег. Они подбирали сбежавших омег. Омеги тут же обрушивались на писавшего это и говорили, что если такая организация и есть, на нее приходится десяток таких, которые ею притворяются, а на деле уводят омег куда-то и больше их никто не находит. Ни родные, ни их альфа. Терри видел в этом страх, ропот. И он не мог их винить – он боялся внешнего мира так же, как они. Ему казалось, что стоит сделать два шага за порог, и явится большой монстр, чтобы разорвать его. Он в отсутствии Адриана даже дверь открывать боялся. Иногда с крыши видел, как под домом останавливались альфы, принюхивались, и у Терри всякий раз мороз по коже был от этого. И он старался спрятаться за крышу, а то и вовсе спешил в дом.  
А вот в машине или в парке с Адрианом было не страшно. Словно тот монстр, что караулил снаружи, боялся Адриана. Иногда неловкого, несуразного, но боялся.  
Терри не знал, что он мог сказать другим омегам или о чем поговорить с ними. Они не казались особо замученными. И он думал, что если пожалуется им на все произошедшее, то его обзовут идиотом и посоветуют как можно скорее вернуться к альфе в кровать, пока его не сдали… куда-нибудь.  
Получилось, что к вечеринке Терри себя только больше накрутил. Адриан заметил это, когда наблюдал, как омега собирался. Подошел обнять со спины и пообещал:  
— Я тебя защищаю. Все будет в порядке. Да и тебе разве не хочется пообщаться с остальными?  
— Там будет мой покупатель? — спросил Терри.  
— Да. Он же мой начальник. И его омеги будут.  
— Он правда одного подарил компаньону? Своего?  
— Я не знаю, — Адриан пожал плечами, пригладил волосы Терри. В честь праздника их зачесали назад, как и у Адриана. Терри не вырывался, он ощутил себя спокойнее. — Но я не очень верю, чтобы он подарил омегу, который был уже его… может, он так же, как и тебя мне, подарил нового компаньону?  
Терри пожал плечами. Ему уже не хотелось никуда выходить, он даже готов был сегодня… ну хотя бы спать в одной кровати. Его не радовала вечеринка. Встретить омег тут означало не то же самое, что встретить омег на другой территории.  
Адриан тоже волновался. Поэтому, уже около машины, Терри предложил:  
— Может… просто никуда не поедем? Ну или сходим куда-то. Не туда.  
— Я должен присутствовать. Тебе нездоровится? — заволновался Адриан, и Терри отрицательно покачал головой. — Хорошо. Тогда садись.  
Терри и в самом деле никогда не был на подобных мероприятиях. На его памяти вечеринками обычно были гулянки дома или на квартире у друзей. Иногда клубы. Тут же было словно в фильме: большое здание с колоннами на входе, с садом, который тоже пришлось проезжать на автомобиле. С большой парковкой. Ключи у Адриана забрал бета в униформе прислуги. Терри задумался о том, насколько целесообразно было бы в этом мире использовать прислугой омег. Возможно, если бы их было побольше, но сейчас каждый омега был слишком ценным, чтобы использовать его только как слугу.  
Когда они поднялись в общий зал, от толпы отделились двое альф и быстро направились к ним.  
— Адриан, это он? Ну конечно он, какого еще омегу ты привел бы…  
Альфа уже тянул к нему руку прикоснуться, погладить по плечу, Терри отступил на шаг, и Адриан выступил чуть вперед.  
— Слушайте. Я не люблю, когда его трогают альфы. Да и Терри боится всех альф, кроме меня, — Адриан не глядя сделал движение, словно воды зачерпнул и вытащил Терри за талию из-за своей спины. — Да, это Терри. Это мои подчиненные. Не волнуйся, тебя тут не будут трогать.  
Терри знал, что Адриан за это сам больше волнуется, потому что говорил он чуть громче, чем надо было бы, и обвел зал внимательным взглядом. И уперся этим взглядом в подошедшего бету.  
— Омеги собрались в другом зале. Если хотите, могу проводить туда вашего.  
Омег в общем зале было всего трое, все при альфах и смотрелись… по-разному, собственно, но никто из них не выглядел готовым общаться с кем-то, кроме своего альфы. Один из них даже, как показалось Терри, боялся чего-то.  
Адриан улыбнулся неловко:  
— Хочешь пойти к омегам?  
— Да, — кивнул Терри. Он просто хотел уйти из этого зала — запах альф немного кружил голову. У некоторых альф омеги никогда не было, и это тоже ощущалось по запаху. Они старались не обращать внимания на омег, да и Терри был тут не один. И не самый ароматный. Адриан отпустил его позже, чем надо было. Наверное, он не хотел, чтобы Терри уходил, но и ограничивать его не собирался. Терри было страшно, но он хотел проверить себя.  
У омег оказался зал поменьше, зато там были мягкие кожаные диваны, барная стойка, музыка играла более современная и ритмичная. Омеги даже танцевали. Раньше Терри любил танцы, сейчас же ощущал себя скованным. Поискал глазами, к кому можно подсесть пообщаться, и, прежде чем нашел, его окликнули:  
— Ты же Терри?  
Он не знал этого омегу. Брюнет выше Терри. Этот омега в принципе был похож на альфу среднего размера, если бы не запах. А вот за ним мялся омега-блондин — молоденький и хрупкий. Терри не знал их, хотя в первую секунду его дернуло, что это кто-то из его прошлой жизни.  
— Да, — кивнул он. — Мы?..  
— Омега Адриана? Так? Зачем он тебя сюда припер?! — возмутился брюнет и, больше не церемонясь, схватил Терри за запястье и потащил к одному из мест, где диваны были выставлены около стола. Обернулся только и бросил другу: — возьми чего-нибудь выпить.  
Терри размышлял о том, надо ли сопротивляться. С ним заговорили сами, страха или отторжения он не испытывал, к тому же было интересно, откуда омеги его знают.

***

Миру Адриан заметил у барной стойки — она флиртовала с бетой из другого отдела. Тот альфу сначала воспринял как конкурента, и Адриан попытался извиняюще улыбнуться ему, шепнул: «На пару слов».  
— Мира, Терри тоже тут. Но он пока с омегами. Я чуть попозже хотел бы вас познакомить…  
— Ты привел сюда своего омегу? — удивился бета. Адриан растерялся. — Это же тот самый? Адриан, да?  
— Да, это он, — Мира тоже выглядела заинтересованной.  
— Я так польщен, что ты… — начал Адриан.  
— Тебе не рассказывали?.. А, в вашем отделе же нет омег… Лучше найди его. Керчер промышляет тем, что на таких вечеринках выбирает себе омегу и уводит в свою спальню. Если хозяин, конечно, не против. Это не единственное, что он делает. Иногда смотрит, как хозяин его… ну, ты понимаешь. Чаще сам омегу трахает. Так что лучше найди своего, и постарайтесь оба не попадаться боссу на глаза.  
Адриан бледнел на глазах. Для него растворился зал, растворились собеседники. Ему нужно было найти Терри.

***

— Адриан совсем рехнулся, что решил тебя сюда притащить, — начал омега, тяжело выдохнув. Терри сидел напротив и внимательно слушал. — Что ты пьешь?  
— Апельсиновый сок.  
Омега подозвал бету из обслуги, продублировал заказ, сам остался ждать друга с напитками и ничего больше не заказал.  
— Адриан хороший альфа? — спросил собеседник.  
— Могу я узнать имя? — попросил Терри. Омега сбился, стушевался, впервые в нем проскользнуло что-то омежье.  
— Алекс. Прости.  
Подсел его друг, поставив перед Алексом стакан пива, перед Терри его сок. Себе он взял какую-то газировку, и непонятно было, алкогольную или нет.  
— А это Винни. Мы омеги Дэвона. Керчера.  
Терри почувствовал, как ему стало дискомфортно в присутствии этих омег.  
— И как же вы?.. Вдвоем? — спросил Терри, неловко улыбнувшись. Тут же подумал, что, возможно, для здешних омег вопрос бестактный. Может, они привязываются настолько, что не хотят никаких других омег в доме хозяина. Но Алекс обнял Винни за талию, придвинул к себе и коротко ответил:  
— Справляемся.  
— Мне говорили, что меня продадут Керчеру… Что у него это уже четвертый омега. Третьего он тоже покупал специально для подарка? — продолжал бестактность Терри. Смотрел то на одного, то на другого, хотя и говорил с ним только Алекс. Винни даже в глаза не смотрел. Они не выглядели как зазнавшиеся омеги здешнего хозяина. Вели себя в доме смелее, но не более.  
— Нет. Нас, правда, было трое какое-то время, но потом его партнер учуял запах… Так бывает. Стюарт, третий омега, оказался его истинным. И Дэвон выторговал какие-то там условия для фирмы за него. Но тебя он покупал именно в подарок. Он предлагал Адриану зайти сюда в предчувствии гона. Адриан отказывался. Мне кажется, он догадывался…  
— О чем? — не понял Терри. Ему казалось, что речь пойдет о нем, но даже омеги обсуждали его сейчас как товар. Алекс откинулся на спинку дивана, вздохнул устало, словно в сотый раз рассказывал:  
— Адриан нравится хозяину.  
Терри понял не сразу. Да и то понял по паузе, которая после этих слов воцарилась. А когда осознал, поморщился:  
— Альфа и альфа?  
— Вот и хозяин так думает. И Адриан, кажется, тоже. Поэтому он признается ему, покупая омегу. Как бы и способ выделить и в то же время сказать: «Смотри, я на тебя не претендую». Только он претендует. Твоего хозяина спасает то, что наш сам не может себе это позволить. Тоже считает, что альфа, любящий альфу, — противоестественно.  
Терри подумал, всерьез прислушался к себе и покачал головой:  
— Мне все равно. Даже если у них что-то начнется.  
— Да я и не думал, что ты его любишь. Дэвон рассказывал, что ты Адриану только нервы портишь. Но, боюсь, он в тупике. И либо вскоре начнет тебя воспитывать, либо будет влиять через тебя. Потому что Адриан рассказывает так, будто ему с тобой не очень сладко.  
Терри теперь пытался поймать взгляд второго омеги, но тот смотрел только в стакан, жался к старшему и, казалось, готов был бежать, если бы к нему обратились.  
— Мне все равно, — повторил Терри. — Я просто хочу домой. Пусть попробует перевоспитать.  
Алекс снова вздохнул, взглядом показал на младшего омегу и, словно связи в этом не было, продолжил:  
— Твое счастье, что ты не знаком с его методами.  
У столика снова появился бета, наклонился и вполголоса сообщил:  
— Альфа у зала очень просит его омегу выйти к нему. Говорит, омегу зовут Терри. Что-то передать?  
Терри залпом выпил сок, как раз в горле пересохло, и ответил с деланым спокойствием:  
— Ничего. Я иду.  
Альф не пускали в зал для омег. В этом не было какого-то бесправия альф, нет, просто много омег — большой соблазн. Никто не отследит, за своим он пришел или чужого уведет. А другой альфа потом по запаху узнает, и кроме омеги ввалит еще и прислуге. Адриан не был против правил, но ему казалось, что Терри уже веселится и вряд ли выйдет к нему. А вот Керчера бы сюда как хозяина пустили, и он бы увел с праздника Терри под предлогом: «Адриан ждет тебя в моей спальне».  
Но вместо беты с ответом к нему вышел сам Терри — вообще нерадостный. Адриану даже показалось, что омеге все рассказали и вернулся он под защиту своего альфы.  
— Не нужно было тебя сюда везти, — начал Адриан. Терри отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Почему же? Тут весело. Что ты хотел?  
— Там так шумно, — Адриан сменил тактику и начал врать. — Пойдем прогуляемся? А?  
Терри обернулся к залу, где все еще веселились омеги. Ему не хотелось ни присоединиться к ним, ни сидеть пить в углу. Алекс оставался все на том же месте, что-то говорил Винни, которого обнимал за бедра, и эта парочка вызывала у Терри мороз по коже.  
— Да, пойдем погуляем, — согласился Терри. Адриан облегченно выдохнул. Снаружи давно стемнело. У дома сад еще был освещен, как днем, а в глубине превращался в темный лес. Лампочки висели на деревьях, но были выключены. Терри шел впереди и никак не мог поверить, что, оказавшись в таком шикарном месте, на дорогой вечеринке с едой и напитками за счет хозяина, он может вот так уйти от этого в темный лес. Более того, уйти со своим насильником. Он просто знал, что Адриану нечего делать в лесу — они вернутся опять в одну квартиру.  
— Чем ты занимался в своем мире? — спросил Адриан негромко. В доме играла музыка, но он словно боялся, что их услышат и прибегут сюда. Терри удивленно обернулся, едва не споткнулся, и Адриан поймал его, усадил на лавочку. Как только рассмотрел ее в такой темноте?  
— Я… учился, отдыхал. Смотрел фильмы, читал книги… мечтал собирать роботов, — за последнее стало неловко, и Терри замолчал. Адриан сел рядом, спросил:  
— Игрушки?  
— Знаешь что… иди на хер, — беззлобно, но обиженно отозвался Терри. И снова, сам не зная почему, прибавил: — настоящих.  
— Настоящих? — Адриан удивился, и за это его снова захотелось ткнуть куда-нибудь в бок. — Да, прости… Просто…  
— Просто я же омега? — понял Терри. — Но там не нужно физической силы. Трудно, конечно, я неделю спал по два-четыре часа, чтобы подготовиться к вступительным экзаменам… Хотя в основном потому, что в школе занимался не тем.  
— А чем занимался в школе?  
— Молодостью, — Терри пожал плечами. — Гулял, отрывался… У меня тогда друзей толпа была. В выходные, да и по будням, невозможно было просто дома посидеть. Потом учебой всерьез занялся и пришлось от некоторых отказаться. Выбирал так, чтобы не жалеть.  
— Скучаешь по ним? — осторожно спросил Адриан, помня о словах Миры. А еще потому, что ему казалось — если проявлять к Терри больше внимания, он перестанет шарахаться и снова откроется.  
— По некоторым, — ответил Терри. Праздник проходил так, что слышно было только музыку и неясный гул голосов. Музыка была совсем не во вкусе Терри — что-то негромкое, мелодичное, похожее на классику и довольно скучное. У омег играло что-то более веселое, хотя Терри раньше и не слышал этой музыки. Адриан молчал, прислушиваясь, даже подпевал что-то под нос, внезапно спросил:  
— Как твоя метка?  
— Зажила, — поспешно ответил Терри, рукой схватившись за место, где раньше был укус.  
— А запах остался… Но все же метка зажила. Я ощущаю себя… не очень хорошо. Не очень уверенно. Могу я обновить метку?  
— Что? — Терри на всякий случай отодвинулся. Он готов был бежать — это все-таки была частная территория, и тут ему бы, наверное, никто ничего не смог сделать, но Адриан перехватил его запястье, потянул к себе, зашептал:  
— Прости… прости, что привел тебя сюда. Мне сказали, Керчеру нравится других омег к себе в спальню сманивать. Не отходи от меня, пожалуйста. Это будет ужасно… Он мой босс. Он тебя купил. Но я не хочу, чтобы он тебя забирал.  
Терри попытался вырваться, но получилось хуже — он оказался полулежащим на лавочке, Адриан тем временем расстегивал его рубашку, жарко дышал в шею, и Терри снова было страшно. Он пытался отодвинуть лицо альфы от себя, но сил не хватало. Терри опять готовился к боли, когда над ними раздалось:  
— Это многое объясняет.  
Адриан сразу отскочил, на секунду замешкался, а потом потащил Терри снова к себе, прижал омегу спиной к своему телу.  
— Но, честно сказать, я поэтому и оставил сад темным. Просто не думал, что ты решишь воспользоваться… Мне уйти? — продолжил Керчер.  
— Нет, все в порядке… просто столько альф, и я… подумал, что надо освежить метку, — заговорил Адриан, но он все равно выглядел недовольным, полной противоположностью того, что говорил.  
— Все в порядке. Он пахнет тобой, — заверил начальник и сел на освободившееся место на лавочке, Терри оказался между ними. Больше всего ему хотелось подняться и, сказав: «Это все-таки праздник, пойду повеселюсь», — оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
Адриан нюхал его затылок, как наркоман, которого успокаивал этот запах. Альфа явно был взволнован, но Терри было все равно. Он боялся за себя еще больше теперь.  
— Ты разволновался из-за метки, потому что тебе рассказали, что иногда на таких вечерах я беру чужих омег? В этом нет ничего страшного, я не делаю им больно, Адриан.  
Терри снова захотелось бежать, но Адриан вцепился в него, заговорил уже увереннее:  
— Слушайте, я понимаю, что…  
— Нет, я не собирался трогать твоего. Я знаю, как ты им дорожишь. Весь отдел знает. Никто бы и не подумал тут посягать на Терри.  
Адриан вроде успокоился, завозился, но омегу не отпустил. Терри по-прежнему не чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
— Но, если хочешь, мы можем сделать это втроем, — таким же деловым тоном закончил Керчер. Адриан царапнул Терри, резко потянул его к себе. Омега успел ответить за него:  
— Нет. Я не хочу. Я не вещь.  
— Конечно не вещь, — согласился Керчер. — Ты омега. Что за дурак вообще может считать вас вещью…  
Терри вскочил, руку Адриана с себя скинул и снова обнять не дал. Сквозь зубы произнес:  
— Не волнуйся, ни с кем я не уйду. Меня тошнит от альф.  
И быстро ушел в сторону праздника, затерялся в свете, что лился из дома. Адриану стало как-то спокойнее от того, что Терри сбежал. Нужно будет извиниться перед ним — праздника не вышло.  
— Своевольный, — кивнул Керчер. — Не люблю таких, но дело твое.  
— Нет, Терри для меня особенный. Представляете… роботов собирать хотел. Он… словно не омега. То есть то, что он омега, это тоже плюс, но он сам по себе интересный. Хороший и удивительный…

***

Чтобы вернуться в зал омег, Терри нужно было пройти через территорию, где отдыхали альфы. Его немного успокаивало присутствие других омег в зале, но все же альфы пугали его. Казалось, что, когда он вступил в круг света, все посмотрели на него. И не просто посмотрели, Терри ощутил себя так, словно шел через клетку хищников, не зная, что нужно делать, чтобы тебя не покусали.  
Поэтому, когда его схватили за руку, он вскрикнул. И не знал, стоит ему стесняться или кричать еще. Напротив стояли все те же двое радостных альф. По-хорошему радостных, они вели себя не как агрессоры, а как старые друзья. Наверное, поэтому никто не отреагировал.  
— Тише-тише, мы друзья Адриана. Работаем в его отделе, — произнес один из альф. — Ты же Терри? Он часто о тебе говорит. Не волнуйся, тут все уважают Адриана. Тебе тут ничего не сделают. Ну, чего такой зажатый? Вечеринка же. Где Адриан?  
— Отпустите, — наполовину попросил, наполовину приказал Терри. Альфа словно только заметил, что сжимает его руку, спокойно отпустил и поднял руки вверх.  
— Не убегай только. Нам было интересно. Адриан же столько о тебе рассказывал! — альфа наклонился, понизил голос до шепота: — В том числе несколько личных подробностей.  
— Это каких же? — Терри приподнял бровь. Он старался держать такое расстояние, при котором его не могли бы больше схватить незаметно.  
— Ну… говорит, что ты громкий и вообще довольно горячий. Что когда он…  
— Ничего он не говорил, — уверенно оборвал Терри, который больше не хотел это слушать. — Простите, я должен его найти…  
Терри сам не понял, что произошло. Он вел себя достаточно дружелюбно, но при этом сохранял дистанцию. Но когда он попытался отойти, его попытались схватить сразу оба альфы. Терри увернулся, а между ними появилась незнакомая девушка.  
— Адриан тебе еще один узел на члене сделает, если узнает, что ты его омегу трогал, — прошипела девушка, но Терри услышал. Это была бета, и с ней ситуация казалась не такой опасной.  
Альфы попятились, Судя по взглядам — бете это сулило проблемы, но Терри надеялся, что она знает, что делает. Симпатия если и начинала появляться, тут же пропала после того, как девушка, обернувшись к нему, спросила:  
— Привет, милый. Потерялся?  
Как ребенка. Терри едва не задохнулся от возмущения, бета же продолжала:  
— Альфы тут… Они не привыкли, чтобы омега перечил.  
— Но я не их омега! — сорвался Терри. Тут же собственные слова резанули — он был ничей. Но все-таки немного разбирался в этом обществе и не мог понять, почему чужие альфы ведут себя как его хозяева.  
— Любой омега, — добавила бета. — С любым альфой. Они омег свободных видели только в детстве. А те, кто позже — те отрываются. За ту свободу, которую омеги себе отобрали… Я понимаю, тебе сейчас про свободу дико слышать.  
— Нет, я еще помню, что такое свобода, — ответил Терри.  
— Пока что да. Я рада, что ты не сдался. И… знаю, это ничего не изменит, но Адриану правда стыдно. Он хотел по-хорошему, но им реально крышу рвет. Настолько, что они и на бет иногда бросаются. А уж омега…  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — оборвал Терри. — Я хотел вернуться к омегам.  
— Там безопаснее?  
— Там омеги, — ответил Терри и даже пару шагов мимо сделал, но его поймали снова. На этот раз поймали довольно знакомым жестом и как-то тошнотворно по-хозяйски, за талию.  
— О, Мира, вы познакомились, — заметил Адриан. Он выглядел так, словно был одурманен. Играла какая-то тихая музыка, состоявшая из фортепиано и скрипки.  
— Как-то не очень удачно, — отозвалась бета. Адриан засмеялся:  
— Да, Терри не особо приветлив.  
Терри попытался вспомнить, когда он превратился в такого неприветливого. И ему стало почти до слез жалко прошлого себя, который легко заводил друзей и так же легко с ними общался.  
— Терри, слышишь, какая прекрасная музыка? Потанцуем?  
— Ты пьян? — спросил Терри. Он хотел отказаться, ударить, но он обещал вести себя по-другому. Пришлось идти танцевать. Хотя танцем это сложно было назвать — Адриан просто обнял его и медленно кружил под музыку.  
— От любви, — ляпнул Адриан. — Я рассказывал боссу, какой ты хороший. Кажется, он проникся и больше не будет предлагать обменять тебя. Я наконец уговорил его.  
— Он тебе нравится? — на всякий случай спросил Терри.  
— Керчер?.. Он довольно сильный лидер, никогда не требует больше, чем ты можешь. И общается со всеми так запросто и…  
— А как альфа?  
Адриан поморщился, отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Он к омегам, как к вещам. Я жаловался ему на свой гон, и… Он сказал, что взял более крупного и сильного омегу. Специально заказывал, чтобы тот мог выдержать его в гоне. Впрочем, может, хвастался. Но он этим хвастался, представляешь?  
Терри кивнул, но продолжал подводить к нужной теме:  
— Но, может, если бы он встретил любимого человека, он бы изменился?  
Адриан посмеялся как-то словно пьяно, плавно повел Терри вправо, а потом распахнул за его спиной дверь туалета, втащил внутрь. Там поздоровался с альфой, что поправлял прическу у зеркала. Терри снова ударился в панику, попытался вырваться, но Адриан держал крепко, почти нес его. Дотащил до дальней кабинки, втолкнул внутрь и запер дверь.  
— Не здесь! — успел попросить Терри и уже шепотом продолжил: — Пожалуйста, не здесь… Не в туалете на вечеринке. Господи, я не хочу…  
Адриан погладил его по голове, успокаивая, заговорил шепотом у самого уха:  
— Думаешь, я не знаю? Что этот больной извращенец меня хочет? И что тебя под меня подложил, думая, что пройдет.  
— И ты все равно принял подарок? — так же шепотом спросил Терри. Открылась и закрылась дверь в туалет. Терри сглотнул — Адриан все еще прижимал его к холодному кафелю стенки.  
— А что мне было делать? Ты вообще можешь это понять? Ты — на белоснежной подушке. И запах омеги. Да я тебя захотел, как только крышку открыли. Ты уже тогда стал моим. Я уже не отправил бы тебя обратно. Это не значило, что я должен с ним спать, — Адриан снова засмеялся, опустил руку, положил ладонь на бедро Терри: — Так что ты там говорил? Не здесь? Тогда где?  
— Нигде, — Терри попытался обойти его, чтобы выбраться из кабинки, но тут было слишком тесно.  
— А в отдельных кабинетах?  
— Выпусти.  
Когда Адриан снова его схватил, Терри сорвался и укусил в руку — всерьез, минимум до синяка. Но альфа не отпустил. Терри разжал зубы и обреченно спросил:  
— Так ты пьян?  
— Ты уже спрашивал.  
— И ты не ответил.  
— Да. Этот стресс нужно было чем-то запить. Тебе полегчало?  
— Мне полегчает, когда я не буду находиться с тобой в таком замкнутом пространстве, — яростно зашептал Терри. Снова хлопнула дверь.  
Терри почувствовал, что слабеет. Как его начинает крыть волей альфы, он терял способность сопротивляться, потом могло пропасть и желание брыкаться. А потом он мог сам хотеть этого — без разницы где. В туалете, в отдельном кабинете. С Керчером втроем или только вдвоем — как прикажут. И он готов был скулить от этого чувства. Метка горела так, словно снова кровоточить начала.  
— Мой хороший, — прошептал Адриан, поцеловав его осторожно в висок. — Хорошо, не тут… поехали домой. Достаточно с нас обоих, так?  
Терри кивнул.  
Он почти не помнил, как Адриан посадил его в машину. Всю дорогу он боролся с собой, чтобы банально не наговорить лишнего. Потому что потом Адриан мог довершить то, что начал. Терри пытался глушить собственные инстинкты, отчаянно надеясь, что не пахнет как готовый к сексу омега. Ему было стыдно, и в то же время он злился. Наверняка на него смотрели гости. Наверняка это выглядело как альфа, который забирал домой перебравшего омегу.  
Более-менее Терри пришел в себя, когда где-то в лесу Адриан свернул с дороги на обочину.  
— Мы не дома, — проговорил Терри отстраненно, глядя в лес. Адриан заглушил мотор, погасил фары, что-то нажал, и спинка сиденья Терри ушла назад, теперь омега почти что лежал.  
— Тебе нехорошо? — спросил Адриан, пощупал лоб. Тот горел, Терри это и так ощущал.  
— Да. Стресс, — ответил Терри. Он внимательно наблюдал, чтобы альфа не перебрался к нему на сиденье.  
— Поспишь сегодня в моей кровати, — это был даже не вопрос, констатация. Терри отрицательно покачал головой, попросил:  
— Поехали. Я хочу скорее в гнездо.  
Адриан отстегнул ремень безопасности и наклонился к омеге. Он целовался без спешки, и Терри сначала сжимал губы, упирался ладонями ему в грудь, а потом приоткрыл рот.  
Умом Терри понимал, что не хочет, не готов, что секс для него теперь что-то болезненное и неприятное. Но тело подводило. Словно он был заперт внутри корабля со сломанным рулем.  
— Как только мы приедем домой, я сделаю так, как ты попросишь. Скажешь, чтобы я отстал, — и я отнесу тебя в гнездо, уйду в кровать. А если попросишь продолжения, то я устрою.  
После этого Адриан вернулся на место, застегнул ремень. Терри попытался сосредоточиться и выбраться из этого дурмана. Казалось, что напоили его, и он уже сам не понимал, почему отказывался. Ему так хотелось завершить вечер сексом. Тогда Терри попытался напомнить себе же, как страшно было в первый раз.  
Но страшно не было. Воспоминания, еще утром бывшие болезненными, сейчас воспринимались как порно, которое было не с ним. Каждую остановку машины Терри ощущал как конец. И, когда Адриан снова заглушил мотор, Терри успел только сказать: «Нет» и попытаться свернуться на сиденье. Адриан открыл пассажирскую дверцу, взял омегу на руки. Дверь открыла Ева.  
Не включая в доме свет, Адриан положил омегу на диван в гостиной и, расстегивая пуговицы на пиджаке, спросил:  
— Что ты решил?  
Терри почувствовал себя лучше. Он сел на диване, уверенный, что сможет отказаться, но вместо этого снова, будто отдельно от себя, хрипло попросил:  
— Давай сделаем это.  
Терри не мог пошевелиться — мышцы все еще были вялыми. Может, из-за альфы, может, потому, что так вымотала внутренняя борьба.  
Сначала альфа разделся сам, потом дернул полу рубашки Терри, и она порвалась, на диван посыпались пуговицы.  
— Ощущение, что тебя все там взглядами облизали, — прошептал Адриан. — Как же бесит… И Керчер еще… втроем… зарвавшийся старик. Только я могу так делать, — приговаривал Адриан, стаскивая с Терри штаны. — И так, — потянул омегу приподняться и снова поцеловал в губы. — Что ты хочешь? Что мне сделать?  
— Тебя, — ответил Терри, потом повернулся спиной и прижался бедрами, чтобы подсказать и подзадорить. Терри ощущал свой собственный запах и ненавидел в этот момент себя таким. Готовым на все ради альфы. Он не понимал, почему они не сделали это в туалете. Терри кричал бы, чтобы каждый входивший альфа слышал, как ему хорошо.  
Мысленно Терри дал себе пощечину, но опомниться не успел — тяжело дыша и придерживая омегу за бедра, Адриан входил в него. Собственной смазки было достаточно, и Терри ощутил, как его затрясло от этого ощущения. Словно со стороны услышал, как застонал, будто вскрикнул.  
— И это тоже могу только я, — рычал Адриан, двигаясь короткими и неглубокими толчками. Терри ощущал — он даже вошел еще не до конца. И рассудительный, уставший Терри решил, что тут-то бояться нечего, и сдался. Теперь он двигался навстречу, насаживаясь глубже. — Как они смотрели… они тоже хотели. Конечно, хотели. Да если бы им только разрешили, они бы тебя там же в зале разложили.  
Терри представлял все, что Адриан говорил. Хотя там были омеги и кроме него, он представлял, как его хватают, кладут на пол, срывают одежду… и ему хотелось этого. Это возбуждало и заставляло просить большего. Терри взопрел, руки скользили по поверхности дивана, по таким же вспотевшим рукам Адриана. И Терри верил, что он — самый желанный, самый лучший омега, который достался лучшему альфе.

***

Утром Терри рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале так, словно половина его вернулась с веселой вечеринки пьяной и без трусов, а другая встречает её в дверях. На шее оставались небольшие следы укусов, да и метка обновилась. Терри сделал взгляд грознее и мысленно сказал себе: «Ах ты, шлюха. Чтобы тебя, значит, всей толпой на вечеринке драли?»  
Он умылся холодной водой, но легче не стало. Вечер не казался испорченным, напротив. Но воспоминания о первом разе снова становились тем, что случилось с Терри, снова окрашивались в черный цвет страха, боли, унижения. Терри выпрямился и, глядя на себя уже с мокрым лицом, добавил: «Ведь сам же попросил, блядь».  
Они так и спали на диване в гостиной. Одним разом не ограничились, их было где-то три или четыре, смотря как считать. Потом Адриан забрался на диван, Терри — к нему под бок, так и заснули.  
«Мы же пользовались презервативами», — попытался вспомнить Терри и успокоился — пользовались. Он начинал ненавидеть вечеринки.

***

Уже позже, ближе к полудню, позвонил Керчер предупредить, что заедет за чем-то важным. Адриан не был в восторге от этого, но не отказался.  
Когда в дверь позвонили, Терри был на лестнице на второй этаж. Он весь день ходил обиженным, Адриан же, наоборот, радовался и не обращал на это внимания. Терри пошел наверх, намереваясь посидеть в гнезде, пока они переговорят, но обернулся, когда открылась дверь. С Керчером вместе вошли трое крепких и знакомых Терри бет.  
— Что происходит? — тут же напрягся Адриан.  
— Ничего. Омегу купил я. И он все еще мой. Поэтому — я забираю его. Заменю на другого омегу. Этот оказался бракованным.  
— Он не бракованный! — вскочил Адриан. — Он формально мой, это медицинские тесты могут подтвердить и…  
— А по бумагам я все еще хозяин. Чего стоите?  
— Терри, в гнездо! Или на улицу, спрячься! Я потом найду тебя! — Адриан бросился бетам наперерез, но двое явно были приглашены именно для того, чтобы удержать его. Третий побежал к лестнице, и Терри не стал ждать — он часто выбирался на крышу через окно в спальне, оттуда можно было уйти. Конечно, на улице опасно, но сейчас было еще страшнее.  
И Терри бы выбежал, но бета одним броском поймал его, поднял на руки. У бет не было перед омегами такой обезоруживающей силы, и Терри мог отбиваться, попытался вырваться.  
— Куда его? Куда вы его забираете? — придушенно спросил Адриан.  
— На омежью ферму, — ответил Керчер. — Адриан, у омеги не может быть души, ты ошибся. Точнее, он заставил тебя так думать. Придумал какую-то там мечту, прошлую цель. На самом деле Терри просто ленивый омега, который не хотел даже прямые обязанности выполнять.  
— Он выполняет! Все в порядке! — попытался заверить Адриан, но и это не помогло. Терри пронесли мимо обеденного стола с диваном. Дверь все еще была открыта, и казалось — стоит переступить порог, и его больше не спасут. Он ощущал досаду за то, что Адриан, его альфа, ничего не мог сейчас сделать. После всего, что было. После его гона, после вчерашнего вечера, Адриан по-прежнему был не в силах защитить и забрать свое. И у кого? У бет. Терри понимал, что нельзя думать так, но напуганный омега в нем думал. Керчер остановил бету, негромко объяснил:  
— Ферма омег — место, где у омег только одна функция — производить себе подобных. Там сложно будет сопротивляться — тебя просто свяжут.  
— У него мой ребенок, — выпалил Адриан, и движение остановилось. Даже Терри перестал вырываться.  
— Откуда? — поморщился Керчер. — Ты же говорил, ничего не было…  
И, наклонившись, втянул носом запах Терри. Терри не знал, что именно можно было понять по этому, но Керчер раздраженно выругался под нос.  
— Мне нужна справка.  
— Будет справка! — уже увереннее произнес Адриан. — Поставьте его!  
— Его проверят, и если ты не врешь… — начал Керчер.  
— Мы не можем его забрать, — возразил тот бета, что нес Терри. Тут же поставил его на пол, и Терри отшатнулся, но убегать уже не спешил. Адриана тоже отпустили — он и сопротивляться перестал. — Это правила. Вы подарили омегу своему подчиненному. Вы можете забрать омегу, но ребенок — собственность вашего подчиненного. Вы сейчас даже в больницу его забрать не имеете права.  
— Да он же врет сейчас, — Керчер скрипнул зубами. — Врет, чтобы потом сделать это правдой.  
— Да, но прав проверять это самостоятельно у вас нет.  
Керчер сделал быстрое движение, и в этот раз его перехватил бета, заломил руку за спину.  
— Не нужно, — посоветовал он. Терри только теперь понял, что альфа хотел ударить его в живот. Чтобы доказать что-то, опровергнуть или просто отомстить. После этого Терри чуть не сбил с ног Адриан, потащил его дальше от чужаков. Но беты уже уходили, забрав с собой и начальника Адриана. Ева закрыла за ними дверь и, как ни в чем ни бывало, посоветовала:  
— Рекомендуется ограничить доступ в квартиру этому человеку и компании. Они нарушают ваше моральное состояние и пугают Терри. Вызвать скорую? Заварить ромашку?  
— Мы предохранялись, — шепотом напомнил Терри, словно их еще могли услышать. Адриан кивнул:  
— Но они не могли проверить. Он почуял, что метка обновилась, но не больше.  
— Отпусти, — попросил Терри и попробовал отойти. Адриан не пустил, его трясло, и казалось, что он ждет их возвращения.  
— Я выкуплю тебя.  
— Он не позволит.  
— Его и спрашивать не будут. Ты же не у него жил. По суду можно так сделать — если омега жил у меня, то я могу оплатить его покупателю полную стоимость. Независимо от того, хочет этого покупатель или нет. Тебя сразу привезли сюда, ты в его доме ни дня не был. Это будет просто.  
— Хорошо, а где взять столько денег? — спросил Терри, но в то же время он начинал успокаиваться. И чувствовал — у Адриана странное настроение. Он был загнанным в угол альфой, готовым к самым радикальным мерам.  
— Я найду. Это не так уж много, как кажется. Моя квартира стоит в разы дороже. Все будет в порядке, не бойся…  
— Адриан, что за фермы омег? Это правда есть? Он не врал? Вы похищаете омег еще и для этого?  
Адриана передернуло, хватка стала сильнее.  
— Я бы не отдал тебя.  
— Но кто-то там есть. Уже. Живые. Такие же, как я.  
— Но от них отказались их альфы. Или и не было у них никогда альф.  
— А ну пусти, — выпалил Терри, попытался снять руки Адриана со своих. — Наличие или отсутствие альфы не лишает омегу личности. Вы достали меня тут! Вы вместо того, чтобы принять свои ошибки, поставили изнасилование на поток!  
— Ты все еще обижаешься за тот раз? — спросил Адриан. Он выглядел растерянным, но все еще не отпускал, вцепился до синяков. Говорить с ним сейчас казалось бесполезным. И Терри испугался снова, когда Адриан сильно прижал его к себе, развернув спиной.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Нам понадобится справка. Лучше, чтобы она была настоящей.  
Вчерашний дурман выветрился, плюс наложился ужас от того, что только что едва не случилось, и новой информации об этой стране. Терри понимал, что от него хотят, но его от одной мысли об этом тошнило.  
— Я еще не готов к детям. Я не хочу, — попытался отговорить Терри, и в то же время попробовал выбраться из объятий. Адриан прижал сильнее, попытался взять его на руки, совсем как недавно бета, и потому Терри сопротивлялся нервно, активнее, чем делал бы это раньше. Смог оттолкнуть, но упал на диван, и тогда ловушка захлопнулась: Адриан лег сверху, стянул с омеги футболку. Терри по-прежнему не ощущал возбуждения, но пришел страх, сковавший тело. Адриан осторожно поднял его и положил на диван полностью, снял с омеги домашние штаны.  
Терри так не боялся тех, кто пришел его забирать, как Адриана сейчас. Потому что от бет и Керчера его мог спасти Адриан, а вот от Адриана — никто. Когда с омеги сняли трусы, он зажмурился, закрыл голову подушкой и свел колени, зная, что и это слабая защита. Адриан погладил его по ногам, поцеловал в локоть, нашептывая что-то успокаивающее. И отстранился, тяжело вздохнув, как бы сам себе сказал:  
— Ты же сухой… Слишком напугался после них. Терри, у нас не так много времени, чтобы ждать, когда ты успокоишься.  
Терри не убирал от лица подушки и ждал, когда от него отстанут. Адриан погладил его, прикусил мочку уха, попытался добраться и до метки, но чуть не получил локтем в голову. Терри ощущал, что это не помогало, он по-прежнему был напряжен и не готов к сексу. Адриан промучился еще несколько минут и, наконец, снова вздохнул и предупредил:  
— Я принесу смазку. Не хочу делать тебе больно.  
Терри убрал от лица подушку и смотрел, как альфа уходит наверх, в спальню. Опомнившись, он резко подхватил валявшуюся на полу одежду, снова надел и бегом добрался до двери. Приказал, пока зашнуровывал кеды:  
— Ева, открой.  
— Вам запрещено открывать…  
— Ты слышала Адриана. Я должен бежать и спрятаться. На улицу. Он найдет меня.  
— Но опасности больше нет.  
— Есть. Открывай, — Терри закончил с обувью и прильнул к двери. Внутри что-то щелкнуло, она открылась и с разрывающимся от страха сердцем Терри выскочил на улицу, сбежал по ступенькам. Терри казалось, что за ним увязалось и что-то жуткое — оно все это время ждало на крыше и теперь пыталось накрыть его собой. Но на него не напали тут же, в кустах. Более того, на улице был альфа — задумчивый, он шел по своим делам и от бегущего омеги шарахнулся. Следом не погнался. Терри во время бега сорвал с ошейника кулон и выбросил в траву. Все это время он не слышал погони, и, только когда пригнулся, забегая в дорожный переход, где-то уже далеко, сзади, его окликнули. Терри даже скорости не сбавил.  
В первую очередь нужно было как-то достать деньги. То есть у Терри они были, но на счете, для использования которого была необходима карта. К счастью, в банк для этого не нужно было идти — пустые карты выдавали уличные автоматы, Терри просто активировал ее на свой счет, и система запоминала его, как хозяина.  
Беты, кажется, не видели в Терри омегу. Просто молодой парень, у которого, кажется, в жизни что-то случилось. Альфы косились на него, но подходить не рисковали, да и Терри держался людных мест. Как раз около автомата к нему подошел альфа, все же оставаясь на небольшом расстоянии, и спросил, не нужна ли Терри помощь. Терри сдержался, чтобы не ответить грубостью, вместо этого поблагодарил и сказал, что все в порядке. И альфа сразу же ушел, что совсем сбило Терри с толку.  
Улица оказалась не такой страшной, как его пугали. И все же Терри дрожал, каждую секунду ожидая нападения. Он старался не задерживаться на месте надолго, чтобы не привлекать внимания полиции, потому что те наверняка отнесутся к нему как к собственности и вернут хозяину. А домой Терри не хотел, он готов был остаться на страшной улице, но не попасть обратно.  
Он понимал, что отследить его можно по тем точкам, в которых он удостоверял личность. То есть по терминалу, где забивал на карту свои данные, или тому, где снимал наличность. Поэтому у этих мест он не задерживался.  
Сам не веря в то, что получилось, что он смог сбежать, Терри до вечера прогулял в Торговых Центрах, на прогулочных улочках, нашел набережную. Позже, сверившись с терминалом, на котором были интерактивные карты для туристов, Терри нашел небольшой отель, который располагался в жилом доме. До этого, среди людей, ему не было страшно. На него косились, альфы подходили знакомиться и спрашивали, не потерялся ли он. Но агрессии никто не проявлял. Но идти ночевать одному, в съемный номер, было страшно. Тогда Терри представил, что ему придется остаться на улице, и стало еще страшнее.  
Отель был больше похож на большое общежитие — старый, с кучей народа в фойе, которые выглядели как давно знакомые друг с другом. Терри подписался чужим именем, оплатил наличными, и ему без вопросов выдали ключ. Администратор даже не выглядел как человек, который позвонит в полицию сразу после того, как Терри повернется к нему спиной. Это был бета, и Терри подозревал, что в нем просто не учуяли омегу. Более того — в этом месте и останавливались беты. Возможно, альфам тут находиться было не по статусу, и Терри это успокоило. Вообще побыть обычным человеком, не омегой, не ценной покупкой — было приятно. Он быстро проскочил в свою комнату на случай, если везде уже висели ориентировки на него. Там, не забыв запереть дверь, упал спиной на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Терри наслаждался. Казалось, свободы так много, что сердце не выдержит. Он словно вернулся в прошлое и не понимал, почему не может так же купить билет на поезд и вернуться к маме. Это тоже следовало бы сделать, но пока Терри не понимал, как. В планах было как-то дать понять друзьям и маме, что он может вернуться, чтобы они могли провести его через границу. Просто чтобы они знали, где его искать.  
Терри лежал, безмятежно глядя на то, как темнело за окном. Он успокоился, когда в первые полчаса никто не стал ломиться к нему в комнату в поисках омеги. Когда уже стемнело, вспомнил, что ничего не ел сегодня от беспокойства. Из головы вылетело, что надо есть, да и не хотелось. Сейчас же живот напомнил об этом. Терри взглянул на темную улицу и решил, что лучше перебьется.  
Он мог без еды обойтись, но где-то далеко в фойе заразительно смеялись беты. И Терри так хотелось к ним, снова ощутить себя простым человеком, а не омегой, что он поднялся, выдохнул, как перед погружением, и вышел туда, откуда слышал голоса.  
Это были студенты, и у Терри даже появилось чувство, что он вернулся домой, на первый курс, просто пока не всех знает. Его и приняли как своего, задали пару дежурных вопросов, поверили в то, что соврал Терри, и дальше они уже общались как друзья. Терри даже накормили, когда узнали, что он забыл купить что-то на ужин, и всучили что-то из домашних пирогов — для завтрака. Терри по-прежнему не мог полностью расслабиться, но тут он был в безопасности. Относительной, но все же отель не штурмовали альфы с недотрахом.  
И Адриан не находил его. Терри все ждал, что Адриан выйдет к ним из коридора и, сложив руки на груди, посмотрит так, словно Терри сильно огорчил его, и скажет только: «Домой пошли». А домой Терри по-прежнему не хотел. Даже прогулки в парке были словно на поводке. Сейчас он чувствовал, что становится прежним собой — веселым, общительным, доверчивым.  
Они разошлись по номерам только в начале третьего ночи. Спал Терри беспокойно, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Он боялся подойти к окну, но видел, что внизу и ночью гуляли какие-то тени. Но они именно гуляли, не задерживались у его окон.  
Терри мог бы поверить в то, что рассказы о страшных альфах — просто страшилки, чтобы держать под замком омег. Но он понимал — нет, не страшилки. Могут быть менее дружелюбные альфы, другие просто не могли нападать в людном месте. У кого-то мог быть гон, и Терри нашли бы по запаху. Он решил, что хватит бродить бесцельно, пора домой. Утром попросил у одного из бет планшет, и с него смог наконец написать маме и близнецам. Стало легче. Он чувствовал, как сделал первый шаг по дороге домой, и уже предвкушал конец этого пути.  
Путь кончился прямо за дверями отеля. Вместо стайки альф, учуявших его, на парковке около машины стоял Керчер, и ждал он явно Терри. Омега замер на ступеньках, не приближаясь, но и не убегая.  
— Как? — спросил он, сглотнув пересохшим горлом.  
— Мои тебя по запаху нашли. Странно, что Адриан раньше не нашел. Может, и искать перестал. Давай, я предположу. Он решил сделать из своей лжи правду, а ты снова заартачился.  
— Нет, он отпустил меня, — соврал Терри.  
— Ну да, конечно… Одного. Как думаешь, сколько альф тут было до того, как я подъехал и всех разогнал? Как думаешь, они поговорить с тобой хотели или что?  
— Я вчера почти весь день был в городе. И ничего не случилось, — Терри спустился. Между ступенями и парковкой было еще метра два, а Керчер пока и не дергался в его сторону.  
— Поверь мне, ты не хочешь, чтобы я уехал и оставил тебя одного.  
— Как раз хочу, — Терри развернулся уходить в сторону прогулочной улицы, где можно было затеряться в толпе. Керчер по-прежнему не сделал ни шага в его сторону, зато с трех сторон на Терри бросились те, кого он прежде считал прохожими. Беты.  
Окружающие оказались ошарашены, они не понимали, что делать — бить тревогу или все в порядке вещей. Терри прижали к земле так, что он даже двинуться не мог, увидел только, как подошел наконец к нему Керчер, опустился на корточки.  
— И это я тебя спасаю, — прохрипел альфа. Он хотел добавить и еще что-то, но голос еще более властный, чем его, прогремел:  
— Вы чем тут занимаетесь?  
Прямо на тротуаре остановилась полицейская машина; второй полицейский выходил из нее, первый стоял, сложив руки на груди. Они выглядели расслабленными, спокойными, и от них веяло властью. Терри притих, даже беты растерялись. Керчер же достал бумаги и протянул обратившемуся офицеру, объяснив:  
— Это мой омега. Он сбежал, я возвращаю его обратно.  
Полицейский документы брать не стал, только глянул на них и нарочито удивленно спросил подошедшего напарника:  
— Ларс, ты не помнишь, у нас в законе разрешена работорговля? Может, что изменилось, я не очень слежу.  
— Нет, — с готовностью отозвался напарник-блондин, глядя на Керчера. Оба были бетами, которые сейчас могли почувствовать свое превосходство над альфой. Могли отобрать у него омегу, несмотря на все силы, деньги, связи.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Керчер. — Сколько вы хотите?  
— За что? За похищение человека? — старший офицер (усатый, в зеркальных очках, с кудрявой головой) приблизился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Керчеру. Альфа даже не дернулся, предложил:  
— Вы могли бы отвезти его как бы в участок, а на деле я дал бы адрес и…  
— Ты не понял, — продолжил старший. — Твое счастье, что я тебя не арестую. Но твои ребята должны отпустить пацана на счет три. Иначе ты поедешь с нами. И еще лет пять не выйдешь. Или сколько там за похищение, изнасилование, лишение свободы без суда?  
— Вы чего добиваетесь? — процедил Керчер. Терри и без его приказа отпустили, он вскочил, но убежать не мог — вокруг собирались люди. В том числе альфы.  
— Видим омегу в беде, хотим ему помочь. Что не так, а, альфа?  
Керчер впервые с начала разговора с полицией бросил взгляд на Терри, словно ценность его прикидывал, и наконец отмахнулся.  
Блондин тут же оживился, подошел к Терри и осторожно подсказал идти к машине. Омега пригладил волосы, попытался стереть ладонью с лица пыль и сел на заднее сидение патрульной машины, прямо за решетку. Ощущение было тягостным, но все же — его спасали. Может быть, все не так плохо, и Терри вернут домой… Но Терри почему-то не верил в это. Там, за стеклом, еще продолжали общаться старший офицер и Керчер. Альфа говорил что-то презрительно, но полицейский слушал безразлично, заложив большие пальцы за ремень. Керчер сдался и ушел к своей машине. Тогда оба полицейских вернулись в свою, и она тронулась. Терри сидел в углу у двери, в которой не было ручки, чтобы самостоятельно открыть.  
Полицейский участок — здание на пять этажей — терялся среди прочих таких же. Если бы не стоянка полицейских машин и обилие людей в форме, сложно было бы догадаться. Терри шел сам, осматриваясь по сторонам. У дверей в офис осторожно спросил:  
— Что со мной будет?  
— Ну а ты чего хочешь? — спросил блондин, пропуская Терри вперед. Боясь этого слова, словно оно было запретным, Терри выдохнул полушепотом:  
— Домой.  
Блондин улыбнулся ему — довольный собой, словно был суперегроем. И Терри стало спокойнее. У стола ресепшена его остановили, и высокий плечистый полицейский, что сидел за ней, достал из-под столешницы аэрозоль и предупредил:  
— Отобьет запах. И твой альфа не сможет по запаху снова тебя найти. Ну и у нас тут толпы альф под окном не появится.  
Терри зажмурился, и его опрыскали словно дезинфектом — с макушки.  
— Вы его куда?  
— В двести шестой пока, — ответил старший. На Терри посматривали, но осторожно. Тут были альфы, и это немного пугало. Но ведь и эти альфы были полицейскими и не могли сделать Терри больно.  
— Я позже зайду, — пообещал парень с ресепшена. Терри решил, что это какой-то их давний разговор, которого он не понимает. Переспрашивать было невежливо, да и не нужно. Терри чувствовал себя сытым, более-менее отдохнувшим, и тратить время тут не хотелось, но он понимал, что его не могут отправить к границе с первой же машиной. Хорошо, если вообще отправят.  
Альфы больше не чуяли его. У них изменился взгляд — он только скользил по Терри, не задерживаясь. Беты и то внимательнее относились, ведь его теперь принимали за бету. Терри не слышал про такие спреи. Наверное, очень полезные. Интересно, на сколько его хватало?  
Омегу проводили на второй этаж и от лифта — налево по коридору, до самой дальней комнаты. На этаже навстречу им попался только один офицер, слишком занятый своими мыслями, чтобы что-то спросить. Терри сопровождали по-прежнему те двое, что его привезли сюда.  
— Что дальше? — обернувшись, спросил Терри, пока старший открывал дверь. Блондин пожал плечами:  
— Запишем показания. Имена, адреса, если знаешь. Если хочешь, подробно. Если нет, то нет, потому что, ну чисто дружески говорю, вряд ли делу дадут ход.  
Старший вошел первым, потом впустили Терри. В кабинете было два стола, поставленных буквой Т. Окно было закрыто, и включились в кабинете только две лампы из пяти, оставив комнату в полумраке. Терри бросило в пот, когда он услышал, как за спиной заперли дверь. «Они же беты», — подумал он и попытался не оскорбить своим недоверием. Но при этом замер в полуметре от двери, у первого стола. Он еще думал, что стал слишком дерганым, когда обернулся и заметил, что блондин тянется к нему. Тогда у Терри сдали нервы, он проскочил мимо полицейского и попытался найти замок, но дверь запиралась на ключ, и в замке его не было. Тогда Терри показалось, что он ошибся, но не в том, что не доверял. Он показал, что раскусил их, и с ним больше не будут вести себя аккуратно. Им незачем притворяться. Хотя Терри уже был заперт, и у них не было необходимости тянуть время. Терри обернулся, прислонившись спиной к двери — полицейские выглядели удивленными. Снова блондин протянул руку, и Терри заслонился от него. Его ударили так, что омега упал, больно стукнувшись о стол. Вскрикнул, и сверху тут же навалились, с силой зажали рот.  
— Как он понял? — спросил старший, снимая очки. Несильно хлопнул блондина по голове, словно нашкодившего ребенка, упрекнул: — Все из-за тебя. Ты ж его глазами жрал.  
— Да не жрал я его. Он же не баба… вот омега-баба было бы интересно, но таких охраняют. Наверное, вообще с цепи не отпускают. Смотрел я тут цены…  
Терри укусил в руку и получил еще один болезненный удар в затылок. Настолько сильный, что перед глазами вспыхнули искры. Рот быстро заклеили, не позволив даже попытаться закричать. На правой руке защелкнулся браслет наручников, второй закрепили на ножке стола, которая была вкручена в пол. Свободную руку блондин завел Терри за спину и с силой прижал, они оба сейчас сидели на полу. Терри задыхался, ему хотелось на воздух, просто вдохнуть ртом полную грудь. Хотелось, чтобы отпустили. Да, пусть он испугался, пусть они собирались сделать что-то жуткое, но, если это прекратится сейчас — Терри обещал себе не вспоминать. Это было отвратительно, и он ощутил себя как в детстве, когда его особенно сильно укачало в старом автобусе.  
Блондин убрал отросшие волосы омеги за ухо, заглянул в лицо, не очень довольно подтвердил:  
— Сойдет.  
— Да пофиг на морду-то. — Старший снял очки, опустился на корточки напротив, задрал футболку до шеи. — Это же омега. У тебя же раньше никогда не было с омегой? Вообще другое.  
— Но я все же надеялся на женщину, — фыркнул блондин. — Ну, мы хорошо сидим, тебе удобнее будет первым. Да?  
Он хлопнул Терри по заднице, и омега, который до этого не хотел на них реагировать, дернулся, замотал головой. Ему по-прежнему трудно было дышать. Старший выпрямился, и Терри, сам не зная зачем, поднял на него глаза. Так обычно смотрят на инструменты хирурга, пытаясь представить, как они будут резать. Старший, явно смакуя этот взгляд, расстегнул штаны, произнес вкрадчиво:  
— Не волнуйся. Никто еще не жаловался.  
Когда он скинул штаны на стол, в дверь стукнулись. И Терри как до этого ощущал опасность, так и этот робкий стук воспринял спасением. Руку зажали сильнее, намекая на то, что нужно вести себя тихо.  
— Слушайте… Там альфа за ним пришел, — раздалось из-за двери, и по голосу Терри узнал полицейского, что сидел на ресепшене.  
— Какого хера? — возмутился блондин. — Скажи, что его тут нет. Не находили.  
— Мы ж его не в свой участок привезли. Он не мог отследить, — произнес старший, но поспешил надеть брюки.  
— Да я откуда знаю… Но он тут. Вы там начали уже, что ли? Надеюсь, что нет, потому что тогда у нас проблемы.  
Полицейские переглянулись. Терри казалось, что если бы не скотч на рту — у него бы сердце изо рта вывалилось. Старший перехватил его за волосы, развернул лицом к себе, на этот раз аккуратнее.  
— Ну… пока следов нет, — цыкнул он, полез в карман за ключами от наручников. — Слушай, сученок. Твой альфа наверняка оставил адрес. Скажешь ему хоть слово, и тебя конфискуют по закону. А потом ты вдруг затеряешься. Так что будь умницей, — он наклонился, ногтями подцепил угол скотча и дернул. Терри снова глухо вскрикнул, но следующими освободили руки. Он готов был что угодно пообещать. Он по-настоящему радовался, что ничего не успело случиться. — Хорошо?  
Терри кивнул, разминая запястья. Он отчего-то боялся говорить с ними вслух.  
Полицейский снова сидел на ресепшене, а напротив стоял Адриан, нетерпеливо постукивая по бумагам на стойке указательным пальцем.  
— Так вы ж не тот, — начал старший, но Адриан протянул ему бумаги, которые до этого держал. Офицер заглянул и, усмехнувшись, произнес: — Так он у вас один на двоих?  
— Терри, — позвал Адриан. И голос альфы отозвался сначала покалыванием в метке, а потом ощущением защиты и спокойствия. Терри до этого стоял, опустив голову и боясь смотреть на него, но в этом тоне словно различил прощение за то, чем до этого гордился. Поднять голову он не решился, и Адриан сам протянул руку, положил ладонь на затылок омеги и прижал его к себе. И Терри тут же расплакался. Он все еще держал руки вдоль тела, неловко поднял их и осторожно зацепился за рубашку альфы. Адриан не сердился, во всяком случае, не на Терри.

***

Весь дом был заставлен коробками, мебель сложена в одну сторону и закрыта полиэтиленом. Все кроме дивана, в центре которого спал омега, свернувшись клубком. Спал в новой мягкой пижаме, завернувшись в нее так, что не было видно ни лица, ни рук. Мира села на стол напротив дивана. Омега сейчас напоминал пластиковую скульптуру, но Терри дышал.  
— Он такой с тех пор, как я его отыскал. Почти все время спит… Нервы. — Адриан вышел с кухни со стаканом кофе, передал коллеге. — У него к вечеру синяки вылезли. Немного, но черные…  
— Думаешь, его били? — шепотом спросила Мира, хотя альфа говорил в полный голос.  
— Не думаю, что только били… хотя, полагаю, я успел вовремя. Чужого запаха на нем не было. Такого, выраженного… Хотя, конечно, это беты. Но я его переодевал и…  
— Беты? — удивилась Мира, но удивление быстро прошло, и она отвернулась. Действительно, разве среди бет нет мудаков? — Попробуешь их прижать?  
— Да. Доктора вызывал, он все зафиксировал, заодно проверил здоровье Терри. Мало ли что ему отбили… сотрясение там. Но все в порядке. Он просто… сбегает так снова, что ли. Доктор сказал, что пройдет. Он не сможет спать бесконечно.  
— Адриан. А ты не думаешь, ну… попробовать вернуть его домой?  
Мире показалось, что омега как-то особенно глубоко вздохнул и даже голову прикрыл рукой, словно ему мешали спать, но не проснулся.  
— Честно говоря, думаю иногда… — теперь шепотом говорил Адриан. — Он же не игрушка… Но я не могу отказаться от него. Всякий раз, когда об этом думаю, мне физически дурно становится. Понимаешь, он мой. Это сильнее, чем у бет. Это даже не любовь, оно подкреплено еще чем-то. Словно нас стальным тросом повязали. Когда он сбежал… я такую гамму чувств пережил. И да, конечно, я боялся, что ему там сделают больно, но не только. Я бесился от мысли, что кто-то сможет сделать его своим. А он, понимаешь, мой. Хочет он того или нет. Даже если бы он добровольно под кого-то… плевать. И я вроде понимаю, что это кошмар, но… я ничего с собой сделать не могу. Ну посмотри на него. Да если ради него надо было бы убить Керчера, бет-работников, тех полицейских — я бы убил.  
— А если ради него надо отпустить его домой? Помочь ему добраться? — спросила Мира. Адриан закусил губу и отвернулся, глаза блестели.  
— Что Керчер? — быстро сменил тему он. Мира пожала плечами:  
— Бесится. Ты выплатил ему за Терри?  
— Да. Он пытается как можно дольше не платить мне заработанное. Думал, у меня денег не хватит на омегу, — Адриан фыркнул, успокоился. — Жаль отдел, но я не мог больше на него работать.  
— Да все тебя понимают. Новое место нашел уже?  
— Почти, — отозвался Адриан легкомысленно. — Есть штук пять предположений. Надо съездить обговорить. Выбрать. Жаль, ни у кого нельзя работать из дома или привезти на работу омегу.  
— А ты бы решился снова выпустить его из дома?  
— Нет, конечно, — отказался Адриан. Мира против воли улыбнулась — ничего хорошего в этом не было. Чтобы как-то оправдаться перед собой, добавила:  
— Надеюсь, спать ты с ним не пытался? Против воли?  
Адриан напрягся, вздохнул, совсем тихо закончил:  
— Нет. Я понял его жирный намек, что так лучше не делать. Но… скоро гон. И это будет сильнее меня. Я только надеюсь, что мы синхронизируемся. Метка все-таки.

***

На улице похолодало. Перед самым отъездом Терри купили осеннюю куртку. Он не чувствовал, что будет скучать по этой квартире. Но, когда из нее вывезли все вещи, она показалась ему такой просторной, будто они жили на целом стадионе.  
— Я думал, что тебя будут вывозить вместе с диваном, — Адриан стоял около двери, словно готовый ловить омегу, вздумай он вдруг побежать. Но Терри не ощущал от него опасности. Когда альфа вернул его в дом, то первое время укладывал спать рядом с собой и уговаривал не уходить. Терри сдавался. Ему казалось, что без альфы придут кошмары. Не только о том, что произошло, но и о том, что он мог бы добежать до дома… Терри много спал и не сразу заметил — Адриан не уходил больше на весь день. И не всегда уходил с утра. Только неделю спустя, когда альфа разбудил его и заставил поесть, Терри наконец спросил: «Ты уволился?» Адриан подтвердил и прибавил, что сейчас слишком много хлопот с продажей квартиры. Терри подумал, что, скорее всего, Адриан просто боится оставить его одного. Когда ночами Терри не спалось, он иногда видел — альфа переворачивался во сне, слепо шарил руками рядом и успокаивался, наткнувшись на омегу. Терри не стал относиться к нему лучше. Ко всему вдруг настала апатия. Он не мог больше переживать за других омег, за альф. За тех, кого заперли на «фермах». За то, куда попадали омеги после полицейского участка. Не мог продолжать думать о тех, кого еще только собирались похитить. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим и все приготовления к переезду правда проспал. Встал только за день до отъезда, чтобы нормально помыться (до этого Адриан таскал его в ванную сонного), поесть и уже вполне бодро сказать, что готов. Машину с вещами отправили отдельно, и не в новый дом — на хранение. Новой квартиры пока не было. Кажется, Адриан присмотрел ее, но еще не покупал. И Терри представить не мог, куда они направлялись. Но, несмотря на все случившееся, любое путешествие было желанным. Омега думал, что теперь они будут жить где-то, у друзей альфы или тоже в небольших отелях. И Терри казалось, что он будет рад всему. Пока у пятиэтажного многоквартирного дома, куда они доехали часа за два, Адриан не сообщил ему:  
— Какое-то время поживем у моих родителей.  
— А твои родители? — переспросил Терри, оставляя паузу, чтобы Адриан сам дополнил. Тот неопределенно махнул рукой:  
— Отец альфа. Мама бета. Папа довольно… суровый.  
— Он альфа, — напомнил Терри, остановившись. Адриан на такое упрямство всегда плохо реагировал, вот и теперь вернулся, обошел Терри и начал подталкивать его в спину:  
— Да он всегда был против омег. Он тебя не будет трогать. Для него омеги все равно что наркотики. Он считает, что не опустится до этого.  
— И как я должен себя вести?! — Терри впервые с начала переезда занервничал.  
— Тебе не нужно никак себя с ними вести. У меня своя комната. Ты поживешь там. Я закрою тебя и постараюсь как можно скорее закончить… — Адриан говорил это ласково, почти заботливо. Терри остановился, сложил руки на груди. Адриан как-то нервно дернулся, словно догонять хотел. Может, он осознал свою ошибку, а может, выучил, как надо себя вести. Произнес тихо, как мог нежно: — Терри. Пожалуйста. Не до этого.  
Дверь, которая была от них в паре метров, открылась сама, и альфа лет пятидесяти с сединой в висках, громко произнес:  
— Что, он еще и выделывается?! Мне казалось, ты купил его. А обращаться не научился! Я сейчас покажу!  
Одновременно выкрикнули: «Не надо!» Адриан и выбежавшая следом женщина. У Терри настал ступор и пропало какое-либо желание оставаться тут.  
Через четверть часа Адриан втащил его в квартиру, закинув на плечо. Попутно он ругался с отцом, выкрикивая, что сам разберется. Когда Терри проносили от входа квартиры в спальню по длинному коридору, похожему на коридор общежития, в одной из комнат он заметил еще одного альфу, который обернулся от компьютера и смотрел на происходящее, но к двери не подходил. Терри похолодел — еще один альфа. В одной квартире с тремя альфами и одной слабой бетой.  
Адриан занес его в последнюю комнату. Она тоже была небольшой и тоже напоминала общежитие, только комнату, рассчитанную на одного. В одном углу стояла кровать, в другом — компьютерный стол, сейчас пустовавший. Голые стены, со следами уголков от скотча, несколько коробок, которые Адриан не забрал с собой. Отец попытался войти и в комнату, продолжая уже припоминать Адриану его прошлые ошибки, но альфа, все еще с Терри на плече, вытолкнул отца и захлопнул дверь. Проведя рукой по одеялу, чтобы убедиться, что пыли нет, Адриан скинул омегу на кровать, и Терри тут же прижался спиной к стене, готовый то ли защищаться, то ли просить, чтобы его не трогали. Потому что он кожей чувствовал, как альфа злился, и иррационально боялся, что теперь эта злость перекинется на него. Но Адриан только шумно выдохнул и полез проверять запечатанные старые коробки. В дверь никто не ломился, старший альфа ушел, Терри не чувствовал его рядом. Сидеть вот так, в углу кровати, казалось безопаснее всего, но, когда Адриан обернулся, Терри снова вздрогнул. Разом понял, что сидит на кровати обутый, потому что разуться ему не дали. Поспешил слезть, наклонился расшнуровать кроссовки.  
— Не бойся, — снова попытался успокоить Адриан. Когда он протянул руку, Терри уже стоял к нему лицом. — Мы… Мы не очень уживаемся вместе. Два альфы все-таки.  
— Там еще один! — шепотом просипел Терри, указывая на коридор. — Три альфы. Я даже не знаю, когда меня в следующий раз накроет. Зачем? Ты понимаешь?..  
— Это брат. Я говорил про него. Они с отцом нормально уживаются, да и работа у него не очень, так что он живет тут.  
— Он альфа!  
— Терри, ты не понимаешь. Ты мой омега. А я их сын и брат. Никто не попытается что-то с тобой сделать, даже если ты сам об этом попросишь. Потому что они уважают мои границы и мои… моего партнера.  
— Я тебе не партнер, — выпалил шепотом Терри, хотя хотел переспросить: «Ты только что чуть не назвал меня вещью?»  
— Ты сам чувствуешь, что я на взводе. Тебя трясет, я вижу, — спокойнее заговорил Адриан. — Но я смогу тебя защитить. Как защищал до этого. И…  
— Да мне не нужна твоя защита! — Терри прекратил шептать. — Просто отпусти меня домой. Хватит выкупать меня. Хватит перетаскивать в новые квартиры. Хватит! Тебе достаточно было вернуть меня в мою страну! И жил бы в своей роскошной квартире дальше. Не пришлось бы ехать домой, где тебе не рады.  
— Я бы не смог без тебя, — произнес Адриан, словно точку поставил. Терри смотрел на него с жалостью, устало, потому что этот разговор всегда разбивался об эгоизм Адриана. Чтобы как-то сгладить тон, Адриан раскрыл объятья и позвал: — Иди ко мне.  
Терри фыркнул и отошел на два шага к противоположной стене. Настаивать Адриан не стал.

***

Душевая в квартире тоже была такая, словно рассчитанная на крыло общежития: широкая, с большой ванной в центре. Когда Адриан обустроился в комнате, он выходил за доставкой еды, но задержался где-то в квартире. Слышно ничего не было, но вернулся Адриан мрачный, и, когда Терри сказал, что ему нужно помыться, альфа заявил, что пойдет с ним. Сопротивляться было бесполезно и единственное, что Терри смог для себя выторговать — заставить альфу отвернуться.  
Теперь Адриан сидел спиной к ванной, а Терри все равно ощущал себя беззащитным и открытым, хотя и отгородился занавеской.  
— Что тебе сказали там? — спросил Терри, пока смывал мыло с тела. Адриан промолчал, но было слышно пыхтение. — Напомнили, что с братом надо делиться игрушками?  
— Ты не игрушка, прекрати, — попросил Адриан. — И Эрин так не поступит. Я с ним еще не разговаривал, но я уверен, что он понимает границы… Это мама. Она всегда жила тут, тем более среди альф… вот и ведет себя как альфа. И думает… как некоторые альфы. Так думает только она.  
— Так думает все ваше сообщество, — заметил Терри. Его немного потряхивало. Он уже как-то устало не понимал, почему все норовят либо подмять его под себя, либо подложить под кого-то.  
— Но это моя семья и мои правила. Я тебе пообещал. Все будет в порядке.  
— Будешь запирать меня в комнате? — устало спросил Терри.  
— Да!  
— Как же туалет? Ванная? Кухня? Или мне ходить в ведро и есть только то, что ты оставил? — Терри принялся за голову и временно не рисковал говорить, чтобы пена не попала в рот. Адриан тоже довольно долго молчал, потом произнес:  
— Я объясню. Хотя бы из уважения ко мне, они послушаются.  
Терри смыл голову, задумчиво покрутил душ в руках и спросил:  
— Как ты нашел меня? Я же выбросил маячок.  
— Маячок был не в кулоне. Он был в ошейнике, — объяснил Адриан. Терри почувствовал, как его пробрал озноб.  
— Значит, ты мог в любой момент меня найти?  
— Да.  
— Но позволил мне гулять.  
Адриан снова промолчал, тут же сменил тему:  
— Что с тобой пытались сделать в участке?  
— Ничего, — Терри выбрался из ванной, взял с тумбочки полотенце. Синяки еще не до конца рассосались.  
— Почему в интернете другим омегам ты можешь об этом писать, а со мной поговорить — нет? — все еще сидя спиной к нему, спросил с досадой Адриан.  
— Ты отслеживаешь мою историю?  
— У меня появилось много свободного времени. Я вообще думал, что ты спал все время.  
— Иногда просыпался, — ответил Терри, встав спиной к альфе. — Я должен был предупредить. Вдруг они тоже решат, что полиция их спасет… а их никто не спасет.  
На последней фразе у Терри охрип голос. Адриан осторожно повернулся, заметил край полотенца и честно отвернулся снова.  
— Но мне ты не хочешь рассказывать.  
— Ты скажешь, что я заслужил. Я же сбежал.  
— Но я ни разу не говорил этого, — напомнил Адриан. Терри закончил вытираться, теперь натягивал футболку и больше не спорил. Он чувствовал — теперь ванная пахла им. Он и в этой квартире оставлял свои следы. Наверное, прошлую нужно было как следует проветрить, чтобы убрать запах омеги оттуда. Когда Терри развернулся к выходу, обнаружил, что Адриан стоит между ним и дверью из ванной и явно ждет чего-то. Терри снова ощутил себя неуверенно, беспокойно.  
— Что? — спросил он. Адриан осторожно приблизился, обнял его за поясницу, положив подбородок ему на голову. Терри напомнил себе, что не должен сопротивляться, но, на самом деле, он не ощущал уже страха. Он мог бояться, что Адриан попытается его уговорить на что-то, но альфа хотел только обниматься, и это было не страшно.  
— Ты ведь чувствуешь? Скоро будет гон, — шепнул Адриан. Терри прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул:  
— Подозревал.  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся. Я постараюсь держать себя в руках. Я надеюсь, что тебя тоже накроет и все пройдет хорошо. Но все же, если нет, если все будет совсем не так, как я планирую. Просто уступи.  
— Это все равно больно, даже если я не буду сопротивляться, — пожаловался Терри.  
— Да… Да, прости, я знаю. Я постараюсь, чтобы не было. Может быть, все будет в порядке, но я не могу сказать точно. Поэтому — просто уступи.  
— Ты же понимаешь, о чем просишь? — на всякий случай уточнил Терри. — Понимаешь, что это для меня?  
— Понимаю. Но будет хуже, если я снова буду угрожать или бить тебя.

***

Они спали в одной кровати, не очень широкой. Терри с краю, повернувшись спиной. И все же в кровати было слишком тесно, чтобы пытаться не касаться друг друга. Казалось, Адриан дышал, как огромное животное — так же глубоко, но тихо. Терри чувствовал, как дыхание альфы ерошит его волосы. День был таким сложным, что, казалось, стоит лечь в кровать — и заснешь. Но Терри не спалось. Обычно в новом месте он засыпал быстро, это же действовало на него… странно. Родной дом Адриана. Дом, в котором живут мама и папа Адриана. И он не хотел сюда возвращаться, он был вынужден так сделать. И взрослый брат Адриана, который продолжал жить тут, но весь день его не было слышно.  
Происходящее и правда было неловким, неудобным. Даже хуже, чем если бы они эти дни прожили в отеле. Но наверняка у Адриана осталось не так много денег после увольнения и покупки омеги. Терри видел бумаги — свидетельство, что омега перешел от одного альфе к другому. Он впервые заглянул в них и узнал, что омеги по договорам проходили как ценные животные. Не вещи, но и еще не люди. Ведь рабство было запрещено.  
Терри не смог снова написать домой, что побег сорвался, но он не пострадал. Наверное, на той стороне переживали за него. Он еще пытался найти бету, у которого была бы связь с территорией омег, но не мог. Либо они врали ему, не желая влипать в неприятности.  
Утром Адриану нужно было впервые оставить Терри одного в доме. Альфа заметно нервничал, но Терри окончательно успокоился и пытался выспаться: он заснул только глубокой ночью. Адриан принес завтрак, рядом с тарелкой положил ключи и заговорил вполголоса:  
— Запрись изнутри. Никому не открывай.  
— Ты же им доверяешь, — проворчал Терри, подвинувшись так, чтобы занять всю кровать.  
— Доверяю… но боюсь. Если почуешь, что за дверью альфа — пересиди в комнате. Я постараюсь закончить побыстрее.  
Адриан даже не знал, понял ли Терри, потому что омега повернулся спиной, завернулся в одеяло и, похоже, снова спал. Завтрак остывал, в том числе чашка кофе. Но у Адриана не было времени будить Терри и переспрашивать.  
Он спешил завершить все до своего гона, пока он еще был адекватен и мог решать дела, и вообще как можно скорее снова организовать безопасное место для себя и омеги. Найти прежде всего квартиру, а потом уже разобраться с работой. И при этом Адриан знал, что если будет спешить, то не выйдет ничего путного. Цену на прошлую квартиру он и так занизил — нужны были деньги до того, как Керчер попытается забрать омегу через суд. Теперь нужно было не ошибиться так же с работой и новым жильем, схватившись за первое попавшееся. Да и в этот день Адриан только сделку по продаже заканчивал, забирая остаток денег за квартиру. Потом ехал смотреть новые две, которые были ему по карману. Конечно, меньше, дальше от центра, но тоже неплохие. Лучше уж его комнаты у родителей.  
Выбравшись в десять утра из дома, вернулся Адриан только в четвертом часу вечера. Первое, что он увидел — настежь открытую дверь в конце коридора. Его дверь. Что-то дернулось внутри, он вбежал сначала в комнату брата — та была пуста, кровать заправлена. Тогда Адриан вернулся на кухню, где обедали родители, спросил нервно:  
— Где омега?  
— Делает то, что и положено омегам, сидящим дома, пока хозяин на них зарабатывает, — ответил отец, обедавший около окна. Мама обернулась и улыбнулась как-то извинительно, но все же казалось, что извинялась она так за вчера. За тот разговор, в котором предложила Адриану разделить омегу с братом. Поняв, что отец ничего не расскажет, она пояснила:  
— Он на балконе. Развешивает белье.  
Балкона как такового в доме не было, только площадка на крыше, где сушили белье и которая почему-то называлась жильцами балконом. Адриан бросился туда — площадка была общая, туда мог войти кто угодно.  
На лавке у входа лежал знакомый с детства таз, Терри стоял у края и смотрел вниз. На веревках развивалась одежда, светлое постельное белье. Он обернулся нервно, услышав шаги, но при виде Адриана успокоился. Альфа подозрительно осмотрелся, планируя спугнуть охотников на его собственность, но никого не увидел. Спросил поспешно, раздраженно:  
— Они заставили тебя стирать?  
— И готовить, — спокойно кивнул Терри. — Я не против. У тебя приятная мама. Мы с ней поговорили, и она извинилась. Сказала, что выросла тут и не такими омег представляла. Я же говорил, она просто не…  
— Ты не обязан, — перебил Адриан. — Готовить, стирать… омега не обязан…  
— Мне было скучно. В этом нет ничего плохого. Я просто помог по дому, — Терри пожал плечами. — Это лучше, чем весь день не выходить из комнаты.  
— Это общая территория! Тут живут альфы. Разве ты не чуешь?  
— Да, двоих из них я встретил сегодня, — кивнул Терри. — Один очень молоденький, никогда раньше омег не видел.  
— То есть, когда ты с тремя альфами в квартире, ты нервничаешь и ругаешься. А когда тебя выпускают в дом, полный альф, то…  
— Я был заперт, — возразил Терри. — Когда я заперт, это другое… тогда мне некуда бежать. Не нервничай так. Я устал быть запертым. И от тебя, если честно, очень устал. Так что не начинай. Сегодня был замечательный день, в который не случилось ничего особенно.

***

Терри заранее ощущал, что это наступит, но когда точно сказать не смог. И случилось это снова среди ночи — он проснулся от того, что Адриан задышал сильнее, чаще. Потом сонный Терри увидел, как альфа приподнялся на руках и осмотрелся, уперся в него взглядом. И вот этот взгляд Терри узнал, сразу проснулся, сел в кровати и поднял руки, чтобы успокоить.  
— Все хорошо, — шепнул Терри. — Не злись. Я сам разденусь.  
Он встал с кровати, начал снимать футболку, в спешке запутался и чуть дольше, чем надо, пытался снять ее с головы. И замер, ощутив легкое прикосновение к ребрам. Адриан пах остро, и Терри ощущал, как состояние альфы и по нему проходит волнами — волна страха сменялась на волну интереса. Тело готовилось обезопасить себя. Когда Терри наконец снял футболку, на него смотрел совсем другой взгляд. Казалось, глаза сияли, словно от слез. Адриан осторожно обнял его за поясницу, потянул снова в кровать, но раздевать дальше не стал, хотя стояло у альфы так, что упиралось Терри в живот. Адриан погладил его по голой спине, накрыл одеялом их обоих, поцеловал в лоб и еще сильнее прижал Терри к себе. Словно потерял и только сейчас смог найти. Терри некоторое время ждал продолжения. Со страхом, но ждал. Но Адриан только обнимал, дышал глубоко. Казалось, он боялся отпустить омегу, словно вокруг них все горело и только под одеялом можно было спастись. Терри успокоился настолько, что попытался выбраться из этого кокона, чтобы взглянуть альфе в глаза. Взгляд был совсем не такой, как в первый гон, хотя и тоже шальной, странный. В первую секунду он ожег, и Терри почувствовал, как его тянет снова свернуться, но это прошло. Сильный альфа смотрел на него, прижимал к себе, но не собирался уходить в агрессию или начинать секс. Метка покалывала, словно через нее переливалось что-то, и Терри постепенно таял, расслаблялся. Вскоре в руках у альфы была уже не каменная статуя, а теплый разнежившийся кот.  
— Я пугаю тебя? — шепнул Адриан, снова слегка касаясь волос Терри губами. — Я больше не буду. Все хорошо. Смотри, какой я заботливый. Я буду защищать тебя. Тебе больше не придется бояться. Только оставайся со мной.  
— Я не могу, — ответил Терри. — Это не мой дом. Я не свободен тут.  
— Я сделаю это твоим домом, — Адриан и теперь не злился. Но с себя рубашку от пижамы снял, прижался к голой коже омеги. — Я сделаю так, что ты не захочешь уходить. Могу держать себя в руках. Видишь? Если б я мог, вернулся бы в прошлое.  
Он говорил и дальше, но Терри уже не слушал. Слова были как шум дождя — раздавались где-то над макушкой, но не мешали. У омеги слипались глаза, он ощущал себя уставшим, но, как никогда, защищенным. Впервые в этом мире было так комфортно, как даже дома в прежней жизни он себя не ощущал.

***

Довольно поздним утром в дверь осторожно постучали. Адриан приподнялся, ощущая тяжесть во всем теле и жар в животе. Терри даже не проснулся, он по-прежнему лежал у края. Адриан укрыл его одеялом и пошел открывать. Когда обнаружил за дверью брата, передернулся. Это получилось интуитивно — альфа в Адриане подумал, что придется драться за омегу. Да что там, он готов был это делать, даже если второй альфа пришел не за этим. Пришлось самого себя успокаивать. Адриан вообще для первого дня проявлял неожиданную разумность.  
— Запах, — шепотом пояснил Эрин растерянно. — Просто… пришел проверить, не убил ли ты его.  
Адриан вышел в коридор, прикрыл дверь. Потирая шею и стараясь не смотреть на брата, негромко ответил:  
— Нет, все в порядке… Я даже ничего не сделал.  
— Почему? Так разве бывает? Что у тебя есть омега, но во время гона ты держишься. Даже в одной комнате с ним. Вы ведь в одной кровати, или ты уступил кровать омеге?  
— В одной, — согласился Адриан. — Слушай… В этот раз как-то по-другому. Я спокойный, но очень хочется защищать его. Пока что не подходите близко к нему. Могу как-то неадекватно отреагировать.  
Эрин молчал, но не уходил. Напрягал его взгляд, его близость, запах, когда-то казавшийся родным. Наконец, брат произнес:  
— Папа сказал, ты изменился.  
— Да? А он ничуть.  
— Он так кричал, когда узнал, что ты квартиру продаешь ради омеги. Он думал, что у тебя это пройдет… Он думал, что ты просто вцепился в любимую игрушку и настолько не хочешь с ней расставаться, что готов выкупить. Блажь, понимаешь? А потом этот твой омега пришел знакомиться. Сам. Отец думал его отпугнуть, ну и заставить отрабатывать, как он сказал. Но… он же не со зла, понимаешь? К вечеру, когда ты уже вернулся, он все мимо вас ходил. Вроде как в ванную, но… мне кажется, он хотел извиниться и не знал, как. Мне кажется, он одобрил твоего омегу.  
Адриан молча выслушал, чувствуя, как от некоторых фраз сжимались зубы — рефлекторно. Ему то казалось, что на омегу посягали, то чудилось, что посягают сейчас. К тому же хотелось вернуться в кровать — он чувствовал себя спокойно, только когда Терри был под боком.  
— Так я и не за одобрением приехал, — процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Адриан.  
— Просто говорю, чтобы ты не боялся. Все хорошо.  
— Я не боюсь, — Адриан потер лоб, прикрыв глаза. — Это просто гон… сейчас он такой. Я даже Терри объяснял, что все в порядке, его не тронут.  
— Тогда можно, как гон пройдет, взглянуть на него? — осторожно спросил Эрин. И Адриан так сжал зубы, что прикусил десну до крови.

***

Хотя и так было тепло, Терри завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон. Он чувствовал, что рядом стало пусто, но сам вылезать из кровати не хотел. Услышал шаги, потом Адриан (он узнал его по запаху) сел на кровать, обнял свернутое одеяло с омегой и шепнул:  
— Помнишь, ты ругался, что я обломал тебе секс с близнецами? И я сказал, что у меня есть брат. Так вот, он тут, и если ты все еще хочешь такой секс, то мы…  
Терри подскочил, не сразу сообразил, что рядом никого нет. Понемногу отпускало, и до него начало доходить — это был сон. Теперь он сидел на краю кровати, закрыв одеялом только ноги. В комнате он был один, но запах Адриана ощущал — резкий, плотный. Терри поднялся и открыл окно, чтобы проветрить комнату. Дверь в спальню осторожно открылась в этот момент и, к счастью Терри, в комнату вошел только Адриан. Он был непривычно взъерошенным, но уже бодрым. На секунду в глубине глаз показался страх просто от того, что Терри стоял у открытого окна. Это быстро прошло, но все же Адриан как бы между прочим дошел до окна, подхватил на руки омегу и унес обратно в кровать. Терри только ноги поджал. Он был спокоен и не хотел сопротивляться. Да и Адриан хоть и пах так же резко, хоть и казался обеспокоенным, но только положил его и лег рядом, больше ничего не делая.  
— Мне нравится такой гон, — произнес Адриан. — Конечно, немного секса тоже было бы неплохо. Если бы ты реагировал на него нормально…  
Терри фыркнул, совсем осмелев. Ничего плохого он и не ждал, и альфа только волосы ему пригладил.

***

Дом был непривычно тих, словно все черпали из воздуха ту нежность, что сочилась из Адриана и пили ее стаканами, предаваясь такому же умиротворению. Есть практически не хотелось — хватало раз в день забрать оставленную под дверью еду. Но и делать ничего не получалось. Тело, словно ватное, не могло двигаться. И в то же время Терри не было плохо. Наоборот, он ощущал какую-то правильность в происходящем.  
Так продлилось три дня и по прошествии их, когда Адриан окончательно пришел в себя, он выглядел раздосадованным.  
— Что? — спросил Терри, морально готовясь к тому, что тоже придется встать и сходить хотя бы в душ. — Ты бы предпочел быть агрессивным?  
— Нет… — отвернувшись, ответил Адриан, завязывая галстук. Терри сел на кровати, подвернув под себя ноги и опершись на руки.  
— Предпочел бы насилие? — продолжал Терри, но как-то беззлобно. Адриан дернул плечом:  
— Ты бы сам меня хотел. Как тогда, после вечеринки. Или как во время течки.  
У Терри ломило тело, но постепенно оно приобретало твердость. Он словно в ускоренной перемотке выходил из болезни.  
— Я почти не помню, — соврал он и тут же поднял голову, чтобы принять прямой взгляд Адриана. Альфа хмурился недоверчиво. — Как пьяный был.  
— Жаль, потому что, кажется, тебе было хорошо, — проворчал Адриан. Он закончил одеваться, повернулся к омеге полностью, предложил: — Отнести тебя на завтрак?  
Терри тут же поднялся, стал сам одеваться. Прежнюю истому как рукой сняло.  
В квартире было странно тихо, да и двери в комнаты оказались закрыты. Терри уже решил, что все ушли по делам, когда вся семья Адриана обнаружилась на кухне. Казалось, они затаились, услышав, как открылись двери спальни. Терри стоял впереди, и Адриан нетерпеливо чуть подтолкнул его в спину. Им двоим еще хватало места, к тому же на столе находился полный контейнер из кофеварки, тарелка с тостами и масло.  
— Может, чего-то существеннее? — засуетилась мама. — Вы же почти не ели.  
Терри почему-то заволновался. Он и раньше общался с ними, но раздельно: с Адрианом и с его семьей. Сейчас альфа сел за стол, словно какую-то прозрачную ширму преодолел. Ширму, которую Терри пройти не мог, потому что она растягивалась, как целлофан, но не пропускала его.  
— Садись, — снова позвала мама, и Адриан тоже обернулся, пытаясь понять, что не так с омегой. У них всех вдруг изменились лица, на них появилось удивление, а потом и испуг. Адриан поднялся с места, поймал лицо Терри в ладони, и омега только теперь ощутил, что щеки мокрые. Он плакал и понимал, почему. Потому что напротив него была семья, которая все равно не была и никогда бы не стала его.

***

Новая квартира оказалась в районе многоэтажек, возвышающихся над полупустым двором. После типового фасада Терри ожидал чего-то более привычного ему, тем более, что он понимал: Адриан потратил немало денег, чтобы его выкупить. Но внутри квартира снова оказалась необычной. Не такой просторной и дорогой, как прошлая, и все же: окно в гостиной было панорамным, и стекло тянулось от пола почти до потолка. Вместо маленького балкона оказалась лоджия, на которой помещался столик, два стула и цветы. Часть мебели из прошлой квартиры распродалась и в эту с ними не переехала, но в гостиной стоял привычный диван. Гнезда у Терри тут не было, зато имелась своя комната — пустая и пока не обжитая. Кроме кровати и ноутбука, там ничего не стояло. В спальне Адриана было просторнее и уютнее, но он и не скрывал, что надеялся — омега и дальше будет спать с ним.  
Терри обошел новую квартиру с тревожным чувством, словно это была тюрьма, в которой его снова запирали на ближайшие несколько лет.  
— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Адриан. — Я так и думал… Это из-за спальни? Я докуплю, что скажешь.  
Терри даже не кивнул. Он смотрел в огромное окно. Этаж был достаточно высоким, чтобы видеть далеко вокруг, но Терри с какой-то завистью глядел на летавших в небе птиц.

***

Все началось не с письма Терри, но оно осталось кирпичиком где-то в этом движении. То, о чем знали все и что происходило с молчаливого согласия толпы, вдруг перестало быть нормой. Тот разговор, что Терри как-то зацепил по телевизору — он не знал, а это было первым публичным признанием, что омег воруют с другой стороны. Конечно, это тоже просочилось в сми омег. Волне нужно было время, чтобы набрать силу. И от письма Терри до момента, когда руководству альф, прежде таким гордым, пришлось встать на колени, чтобы попросить прощения у омег за то, что «ситуация вышла из-под контроля», прошло полгода. Терри видел эту пресс-конференцию. Адриан тоже наблюдал за этим с дивана, посматривая обеспокоенно то на экран, то на своего омегу. От него веяло животным ужасом — словно сразу после этого должны были ворваться войска и увезти куда-то Терри, не оставив контактов. Но все было куда сложнее.  
Омег покупали, поэтому их нельзя было отобрать. А денег выкупить всех не было ни у одного правительства. Альфы, заручившись поддержкой и другой страны, сами организовали проверки. Они ввели закон, по которому омегу отнять могли, если обнаруживали, что с ним ужасно обращались. Так они смогли спасти тех, над кем издевались альфы. Терри видел эти репортажи, внутренне холодея от того, что могли делать с омегами. Под этот закон попали и фермы, и публичные дома. Новости стали общими, и страна Терри с ужасом смаковала подробности, брала интервью, снимала места, в которых держали омег. Само собой, через неделю после начала этой шумихи телевизор в квартире стал показывать только серую рябь, а Адриан вместо него книги по основам робототехники принес. Вспомнил же.  
Где-то через месяц и к ним пришла комиссия, и Терри не знал, что мог им рассказать. Да еще и, как назло, за пару дней до этого случилась течка. А после того, как Терри сам не отпускал альфу на работу, требуя секса, было неловко врать, что его тут обижают. Да и следов на нем не было. Адриан не выглядел деспотом, к тому же на стол перед комиссий из омеги и двух альф легла вся история в финансовых бумагах. Омега, купленный в подарок, ссора с боссом и продажа квартиры, чтобы выкупить его. Выглядело правда как сказка о большой любви, вот только была она односторонней. И Терри понимал — сейчас не до него. Поэтому, когда разговор стал сворачиваться, и об Адриане осталось хорошее впечатление, Терри спросил:  
— А это вот все… я смогу хотя бы увидеть маму?  
Адриан напрягся, альфы уже не выглядели такими дружелюбными. Девушка-омега неловко улыбнулась и кивнула:  
— Сейчас говорят о том, что отгородиться было ошибкой. Может, скоро вы с мамой окажетесь в одной стране, и твой альфа позволит тебе увидеться с ней.  
Терри только тогда осознал — они понимали, что он тут не добровольно. Видели за историей и презентабельным хозяином его настоящее. Они понимали, что ему тяжело, но предпочитали не тратить время. Их ждал где-то другой омега, которому они были нужны больше. Омега, который уже год или больше не видел солнца, потому что его заперли в подвале особняка. Или омега, которого бил его хозяин. С Терри пока что все было в порядке, он мог подождать.  
Когда они ушли, Терри отчего-то был уверен, что Адриан сорвется. Во всяком случае, так он выглядел. Терри даже попытался улыбнуться, чтобы как-то смягчить реакцию.  
— Если ты вернешься домой, ты же не захочешь снова видеться со мной, — Адриан не спрашивал, он утверждал. Терри снова попытался улыбнуться, возразил:  
— Почему ты так думаешь? Мы все-таки столько времени прожили вместе и вроде нашли общий язык…  
И все же ему показалось, что Адриан не поверил.

***

Прошло еще полгода.  
За это время у Терри появилась возможность связываться с домом. Он то писал каждый день, то пропадал. Как-то смог позвонить, но после пары фраз расплакался и бросил трубку.  
Когда Терри снова написал, что приедет, но это было его третье обещание с тех пор, как его похитили. Прошлые два ни к чему не привели, поэтому мама не верила, что в этот раз получится. Но и не сидеть на улице, во дворе около дома, ожидая его, не могла. Терри не говорил точного времени, писал только день, и мама ждала с десяти, отпросившись с работы. Наверное, она была похожа на сумасшедшую. Сидя в тени, она думала о том, что, может, и в самом деле письма от сына приснились ей. И его звонок. Ведь больше Терри никому не писал, не звонил… Может, она уцепилась за новости о том, что омег похищали и придумала себе, что и Терри похитили тоже.  
Было начало теплого сентября. Листья уже начали желтеть и сворачиваться, в воздухе появился холодок, но в целом ждать на улице было терпимо. Ближе к часу дня напротив подъезда остановилась серая машина. Мама видела и водителя, и пассажира, но не узнала. Только когда из машины вылез омега и остановился, глядя неловко на нее, мама встала, чувствуя, как ноги не слушаются.  
Терри был в бежевой рубашке, застегивающейся сбоку. В светлых джинсах. И волосы у него отросли так, что за затылке затягивались в куцый хвостик. Альфа, который вылез с водительского места, на женщину смотрел как-то обиженно и даже враждебно. А на двинувшегося в ее сторону омегу с чем-то похожим на панику.  
Терри сделал шаг вперед, пошел тоже неуверенно, словно ноги не слушались, но на коротком отрезке разогнался и, будто ребенок, до мамы добежал, обнял за шею. Он казался еще более хрупким, чем раньше, словно уменьшился, а не вырос. Хотя не похоже было, что его недокармливали, даже животик появился.  
С мрачным видом альфа сел обратно в машину и больше на них не смотрел.  
Они долго стояли обнявшись. Терри пах совсем по-другому, как не родной. От его прежнего запаха остались только едва заметные нотки. Он пах альфой, а еще нагретой на солнце машиной, терпким потом. Когда мама попыталась отстранить его, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее, Терри не отпустил. Он мелко вздрагивал, шее стало мокро, а потом послышался всхлип. Мама погладила его по волосам, позволяя плакать, спрятав лицо. Альфа в машине смотрел в сторону, не на них.  
Терри понадобилось много времени, просто чтобы прийти в себя, перестать реветь. Он еще хлюпал носом, когда мама предложила ему зайти домой и отдала платок. Терри приложил его к носу и губам и кивнул. Только теперь встрепенулся альфа, но мог только наблюдать, как они уходили.  
— Прости, — заговорила мама, как только они вошли в подъезд. — Я… я пытаюсь накопить. Но все еще недостаточно. Есть фонды, выкупающие омег, но они говорят, что у тебя все в порядке и тебя выкупить невозможно. Терри, мне несколько раз приходили деньги. Это ведь был ты?  
— Я, — согласился омега, послушно следуя за ней. Мама покачала головой:  
— Зачем? Мог бы тоже попытаться накопить. Откуда у тебя вообще там деньги?  
— Подрабатывал, — ответил Терри и поспешно добавил: — репетитором. Все равно этого не достаточно. Но не волнуйся. У меня есть план.  
— А сейчас ты надолго? — мама уже открывала дверь квартиры. Терри немного помедлил на пороге и наконец шагнул внутрь. Довольно тесная, но такая уютная квартирка. Такой родной запах, что даже больно. Мама вошла следом и закрыла дверь. Ей показалось, что все закончилось, и если не открывать, то Терри останется тут навсегда, но омега ответил, не поворачиваясь:  
— До вечера, может… не больше. Тут почти ничего не изменилось. Мои вещи… тоже тут.  
— Все тут. Даже твою сумку, которую тогда нашли, я положила к тебе на письменный стол, — мама была довольна собой. Ей казалось — раз Терри тут, то это разрушает время, что прошло без него. Во всяком случае, для нее это компенсировалось. А для Терри вряд ли. Он вел себя странно и почти физически ощущалось, как ему здесь больно. То ли от того, сколько всего изменилось, то ли потому, что он не мог задержаться надолго.  
— Я столько времени потерял, — тихо заговорил Терри. — Мне так часто снилось, что я прибегаю сюда… и я просыпался, когда подходил к подъезду. Иногда мне снилось, что эта квартира принадлежит другим людям, а где теперь искать тебя — непонятно… Ничего счастливого, в общем. А теперь… теперь все хорошо, — Терри попытался улыбнуться. Мама осторожно погладила его по плечу, отозвавшись:  
— Еще нет.  
— Но будет, — это звучало как обещание. Но Терри так же уверенно обещал, что приедет… но ведь все-таки вернулся, пусть не с первой попытки.  
— Я же вижу, ты что-то задумал, — тоже вполголоса заговорила мама. Терри осмотрелся так, словно тут, дома, их еще могли подслушивать.  
— Есть еще один выход, — шепотом заговорил он. — В законе прописали, что, если у омеги есть дети от альфы, то он может оставить альфе взамен себя одного ребенка. Или всех, если хочет отказаться от них. Альфа не может выбирать, как и в случае, когда у него выкупают омегу. Он обязан согласиться на это условие.  
— Боже, у вас что, дети? — мама словно только теперь полностью осознала, что происходило с Терри там, по ту сторону. Теперь и ее трясло — от отвращения к сидящему в машине альфе, от ужаса за то, через что прошел Терри. Давно забытое чувство. Ей казалось, что она успела привыкнуть к этому осознанию. Терри приложил палец к губам, а руку — на свой живот. Тогда мама начала понимать, что он не потолстел. Просто на животе появилась округлая выпуклость.  
— Он только догадывается, — едва слышно ответил Терри. — Я надеюсь, что он не станет убивать своего же ребенка, чтобы оставить меня, когда поймет точно…  
Оставшееся время для мамы прошло в какой-то прострации. Они практически не говорили больше, кроме нескольких реплик. Терри лазал по квартире, как кот, которого тут давно не было. Заглядывал в ящики, немного полежал на своей кровати. Заметив, что его визит и новость расстроили маму, поспешил сообщить, что и ему, похоже, пора. С улыбкой прибавил: «Пока Адриан не начал камни в окно швырять». Он говорил это без сожаления и выглядел так, словно и уходить было для него нормально. Просто посетил свой старый дом. Сейчас-то у него новая жизнь.  
Мама по-прежнему не знала, что говорить. Она не хотела выпускать его, но сама открыла дверь, словно кто-то за нее действовал. Сама проводила вниз, даже не возразила ничего.  
Альфа стоял, опершись спиной о машину, и ждал с таким видом, словно был супругом, которому жена обещала выйти еще час назад. При виде Терри сел снова на водительское место и завел мотор.  
Терри крепко обнял маму, в этот раз радостно, шепнул: «Еще несколько месяцев и я вернусь». И мама ничего не возразила, так и стояла, находясь в прострации. Попыталась поймать Терри за рубашку, но руки соскользнули, а омега не стал задерживаться.  
Он сел в машину, стараясь не смотреть ни на маму, ни на Адриана, пристегнулся.  
— Ты быстро, — бросил Адриан, и это не было похоже на сарказм. Терри удивленно заметил:  
— А по тебе и не скажешь.  
— Что мама думает? Что я чудовище?  
— Ты ее даже не попытался разубедить, — так же спокойно напомнил Терри.  
— Ну да… Однако, презервативы не я прокалывал, — как бы между прочим продолжил Адриан. Терри на секунду замер, задумался, потом возразил:  
— Говоришь так, будто это помогло… А вот во время гона ты был уже неадекватен. Что-то забыл, я не стал напоминать… Ты выбросишь меня из машины, или все же играем по моим правилам? — теперь Терри был серьезен. Его родной дом, двор удалялись, мимо проносился город, в котором он вырос, но не был уже два года. Адриан пожал плечами, все еще глядя на дорогу:  
— С появлением потомства омеги тоже меняются. Так что… я посмотрю, кто в чью ловушку попал.  
Успокоившись, Терри отвернулся и смотрел в окно. Его снова увозили, но на этот раз он был спокоен и знал, что ничего плохого больше не случится. Что у него будет возможность вернуться. 


End file.
